Academy: Kill or Be Killed Revised
by sailorgurl09
Summary: Team star and Team earth are the best assassin groups in the world! But what happens when both teams are assigned to kill the same target? Will they fight to the death or will the joke be on thier employeers? Romance and action!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wake up calls

This is a revised story.. I already published this story, but I stopped it. But this time i'm going to finish it !!!! =) enjoy

3:00 a.m. – Washington, Universe Academy dorms.

Serena swiftly yanked the covers off of her and stealthy walked over to her windows. She quickly pulled back the curtains and saw the stars and the moon starring back at her. She smiled. 'Perfect' she thought. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pink shorts and a black sports bra, and quickly ran over to her private bathroom. 3 minutes later she came out fully dressed. She quietly opened her door and looked both ways down the dark hallway. She tiptoed across the hall to another door that read: Raye. She knocked twice. 10 seconds went by but no answer. She rolled her eyes and reached behind her pulled out her Italian switchblade from the back of her shorts. She held the door knob steadily and began to pick the lock. In 4 seconds flat she had picked Raye's lock and slipped inside her room quietly. She giggled softly when she saw Raye sprawled across her bed, sleep. Serena ran across the floor without making a sound and jumped onto Raye's bed without disturbing it. She held her breath as she dipped down to Raye's ear. Before she could even let her breath go she was flipped over onto her back with Raye straddling her and a cold blade pressed to her throat.

"Serena!" Yelled a confused and sleepy Raye.

"Hey Raye" Serena said cheerfully trying to get from under her.

"Serena what are you doing sneaking around in my room. I could have killed you!" Raye exclaimed just as Serena wiggled her way out from beneath her. Serena flipped her over, pinned down, and took her blade from Raye's grasp.

"Raye even if you tried, you couldn't kill me." Serena said matter-of-factly. Raye was struggling trying to get loose from Serena's vice like grip, but she couldn't. "Raye would you stop. Just get dressed and wake Lita up. Last time I tried to get her up I sprained my ankle. I'll get Mina and Amy" Serena said getting off of Raye. Raye propped herself up on her elbows.

"Maybe you should stop going full assassin on us while were sleeping, then maybe you wouldn't end up with sprained ankles now would you." Serena smirked and went to Raye's dresser and threw her a pair of red shorts and a black sports bra.

"It keeps you alert doesn't it. You never know who could be coming for your life."

"Yeah whatever, just get out so I can get dressed."

"Meet me, Amy, and Mina in my room in ten minutes. Pass that on to Lita." Serena looked at her watch. "We have exactly two hours before school starts." Serena left Raye and walked down the still dark corridor. 'One down two to go' she thought with a smirk. Serena came to a door that read: Amy. Serena knocked on her door. She waited for a couple of seconds. 'God, they know the routine! Why are they still sleeping?' Serena shouted to herself. Serena pulled her switchblade out again. She went to pick Amy's lock but found that it was unlocked.

"Amy! How many times have I told you lock your door" Serena whispered harshly to herself. Serena slipped into Amy's room. She walked over to Amy's bed but found that she wasn't there. Out of the corner of her eye Serena saw a small white light. She turned around to see that a computer was on. Serena walked closer and saw Amy sleeping on her desk. Serena rolled her eyes. _'Only you Amy, Only you'_ Serena reached out to touch Amy, but was cut off by a gun.

Amy heard someone enter her room. She stayed motionless to make it look like she was sleep. As the person came closer Amy reached between her legs and pulled her gun out of her leg holster. 5…4…3…2…1 she counted down. Amy pointed the gun at her intruder while her head was still on the desk.

"Move another inch and I'll shoot" Said Amy in a careless voice.

"Amy you make me so proud. You're ready at any second of the day… unlike your other fellow assassin's" Serena said with a huge smile on her face. Amy let her arm drop and she lifted her head desk. She spun around in her chair and smiled when she came face to face her leader.

"Serena you know we hate when you do this. We could end up killing you." Amy said as wiggled the mouse on her computer. Serena folded her arms.

"Amy we're assassins. We can here bullet coming from miles away, calm down." Serena said as she walked over to sit on Amy's bed.

"Just be careful ok Sere. Anyways I've been tracking-" Serena held up a hand to silence her.

"Amy please it's like 3:30 in the morning and the last thing I want to hear about is some mob boss we have to pop, Okay?" Serena did a summer salt off the bed. "Just get dressed so we can train" Serena opened Amy's door. "meet the others in my room " She said as she closed the door. Serena walked across the hall to Mina's room and knocked twice. She heard a vase smash and some whispering. The door opened and Mina stuck her head out.

"Hey Sere" Mina yawned. Serena just smirked.

"Mina, who's in there?" Serena asked. Mina put her hand to her chest and gasped.

" Serena I'm so hurt! Why in the world would I have someone in my dorm at this hour" Mina said faking as if her feeling were hurt. Serena sucked her teeth and nodded her head.

"Mina, move aside" Said Serena.

"What! Why? I can't believe you really think I have someone my room"

"Mina, Move" Serena said in a more forceful voice. Mina stared at Serena for a moment and then sighed.

"Fine! You're such a party pooper" Mina said moving aside so Serena could enter. When she entered the room she found a man jumping around trying to put his pants on. Serena smirked.

"You've got five seconds to get out" she said. The man just laughed.

"Ok mom" the man said sarcastically.

"Please jack, don't piss her off" Mina said pleading with him.

"Yeah whatever" Jack finally pulled his pants up and grabbed his shirt off the floor. "Don't be so uptight babe." Jack said as he grabbed Serena's butt. "You need to get some ass once in a while" Serena grabbed him and rammed him up against the wall. She took out her switchblade and put it up against his throat. With her free hand she grabbed his balls.

"Believe me when I say I've gotten more 'ass' then you ever have" Serena pressed the blade into throat, almost drawing blood. "Now if you value your life you'll leave and never come back" The man nodded his head and She let go of him. The man stumbled to the door and left.

"Damn it Sere! Why do you have to get so hostile with them?" Yelled Mina. Serena just rolled her eyes.

"Just be in my room in three minutes and be ready to train" Serena closed the door and checked her watch. _'Damn it they now only had one hour to train'_ she thought as walked back to her room. She opened her door and found Lita, Raye, and Amy sitting on her bed. Four minutes later Mina showed up.

"You're late." Serena said.

"Whatever I'm still mad" said Mina.

"Why what happened?" asked Lita.

"She through jack out" Mina said pouting.

"Whose jack?" Raye asked

"Nobody, Can we please start training we only got an hour now!" shouted Serena.

"Fine sere don't get all bitchy" laughed Lita. Serena walked over to the window and opened it.

"Well what are you all standing there for?" Serena asked.

"Sere do you know how far off the ground we are?" Raye asked.

"Yes. I do Raye...You've jumped out of windows up higher than this. Now get your asses out this window!" Serena shouted. One by one (with a lot of protesting) they climbed out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SIMULATOR

Academy: kill or be killed

So how did you like the first chapter? Was it good was it bad? Please let me know. I would like to know these things! Ok well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Five men dressed in all camouflage quickly ran through the dense forest with a large group of men chasing after them. They weaved in and out of the trees as bullets flew pass them. They quickly found cover behind a large rock.

"There's nothing like being shot at in the morning" Darien said panting, trying to get catch his breath.

"Shut up, Darien" Andrew laughed as he put his head in between his knees.

"Some one shouldn't have went clubbing last night." Ken laughed.

"Dude, I don't think I should've taken all those vodka shots." Said Chad holding his head and moaning.

"We tried to tell you man" Greg said as he joined in on the laugher. Breaking off from the laughter Darien looked over the rock just in time to see a bomb coming straight for them.

"Take cover!" Darien shouted as he threw himself on the ground and covered his head. His friends quickly followed him. As they landed on earth's floor a bomb exploded in front of the rock. Dirt particles flew everywhere covering the men.

"OK!, fun times over with" Darien said as he grabbed his gun from the back part of his pants. He launched himself from behind the rock and squinted. He saw a small, barely noticeable red dot, on the forehead of a black bearded man. The man was very tan and when he smiled his teeth were a brownish color. Darien smirked.

"Game over" he whispered to himself. He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the bearded Man Square in the forehead. The forest and the large mob of men faded away and the men straightened up.

"That was very good boys," Said a woman over a loud speaker. "… it was…. very entertaining" The five men looked up to a booth surrounded with glass. Inside they could see a woman with flaming red hair looking down at them.

"You could've tried a little harder this time. It was kind of obvious who the leader was." Darien said with a smirk.

"Is that so" Said the woman. "Why didn't you end the mission earlier then?" She asked curiously.

" Boss lady, you know us better than that" chuckled Andrew.

"Why end the fun!?" The men said all together. The woman cocked an eyebrow.

"Well that's enough 'fun' for today. You have class in 5 minutes. I suggest you boys get a move on." The men groaned and began to walk off, but the woman stopped them.

"Meet me in my office after your classes, I have a little problem that needs your…" she paused for a minute. "Expertise" The men nodded and walked out of the simulator room.

**OKAY! THAT WAS CHAPTER TWO ! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT.. REMEMBER IF YOU'D LIKE TO HELP WITH THIS STORY PLEASE CONTACT ME THROUGH FANFICTION!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Washington – 10:00 A.M.

The fire crackled softly as two people sat in a well-decorated office. A man sat behind his desk in a high-backed chair, with its back facing a woman. She sat quietly on the desk with her back also facing the chair. She wore a short red dress with black stilettos. She crossed her legs and she swung them back- and- forth as she waited patiently for the man to speak.

"What do should we do about team star and team earth? The boss is getting restless," the man said, his back still turned on the woman.

"What do you suppose we do? They're the best assassin teams in the world. They can bring their fellow assassins to their knees with a single bullet. If the boss was waiting for another assassin to take them out, she shouldn't hold her breath" The woman responded.

"I believe you when you say that, but these teams are getting to powerful," Said the man. The woman let out a small laugh.

"Oh Eric you make me laugh, no one is a good as me" she said with laughter in her voice. Eric spun his chair around. He got up and walked around his desk and stood in front of the woman. He leaned forward and placed his hands on both sides of her. Their eyes met. Eric was very handsome. He had hazel eyes and a strong jaw line. His hair was a chocolate color, and he looked to be in his late 20's early 30's

"Raven, you need to be more serious about this. Once they decide they don't need us any more, they'll kill us. Then they'll out the boss as well," Eric said in a rushed tone. Raven pushed him back and jumped off the desk. She put her hands in her flaming red hair. She stood with her legs apart, as she leaned to the right.

"Who would want to kill me? Look how sexy I am," She said in a husky voice. Eric smiled and licked his lips. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her slowly down her neck, drinking in intoxicating scent. Raven giggled softly.

"Eric I think I have a plan." She said softly. Eric stopped his actives and looked at her.

"What's the plan darling?"

"Well…." Raven began.

GOVERMENT CLASS- WASHINGTON- 10:15 A.M.

Serena quietly tapped her pencil on the desk, as she watched the rain fall silently on the windows. She looked down at the incomplete government paper. She smirked. She knew more than the damn teacher did about the government.

"Miss Wilson?" Serena heard her government teacher, but chose not to answer. "Miss Wilson!" Her teacher said louder. Serena rolled her eyes and looked up her teacher, who stood at the front of the class.

"Yes Mrs. Kane?" Serena asked in a rather annoyed voice.

"You need to learn to pay attention in my class. Did you even hear what my question was? If you don't answer this correctly you're getting two night detentions." Serena looked over to her Raye who was sitting next to her smiling. She looked back to see Mina, Lita, and Amy also smiling at her. She shook her head and smirked, she looked back at her teacher and smiled.

"I believe you asked which branch had more power in the government. To me I think the Legislative branch has more power, but that's just my opinion. In reality none of the three branches have more power than the other. This is because of checks and balances. Does that answer your question?" Serena asked. The bell rang loudly through the silent class. The class packed up their books and made their way out of the classroom. The only people left were Serena, Lita, Raye, Amy, and Mina. Serena bent down and took out her Italian switchblade from her sock. She started to play with the blade with the fingertips.

"You know Mrs. Kane I don't take lightly to threats. Do you know what I do when people make threats to me?" Serena asked softly but loud enough so that everyone in the room could hear. Mrs. Kane stared at the knife in Serena's hand. Serena smirked to herself. She could sense the teacher trying to force down the large lump in her throat.

" N-neither do I Miss. Wilson. And I don't care how popular you and your friends are. You will not bring weapons in my classroom. I don't think the Dean would care to much to hear that one of his students had a weapon in school. So please, don't make idol threats." Serena gave a little giggle. She got up from her desk, grabbed her books, and walked up to the front of the classroom. The girls followed shortly. When she got to the front of the classroom where her teacher stood she stopped.

"Have a nice day Mrs. Kane. Oh, and that wasn't an idol threat." With that Serena and the girls walked out of the classroom.

"Serena, I love when you do that" Raye chuckled as she walked down the hallway alongside Serena.

"Serena you really shouldn't threaten the teachers here. Every time you do that daddy has to cover up for you. Plus, I think the staff is starting to get suspicious." Amy said. By this time they were all at their locker. Coincidentally their lockers were next to each other.

"But Ames you've got to admit it's funny to see the look on their faces" Mina said laughing.

"I wish we could really go through on our threats. Just one good pop from my sniper and BAM!" Lita slammed her locker shut " there goes one of our teachers."

"You and me both Leets," Serena said closing her locker as well. Serena was about to say something else when she felt a light type on her shoulder. Her assassin mode kicked in automatically. She quickly pivoted on her heels and grabbed the arm of a small girl.

"Please! I'm sorry! The Dean wanted me to deliver this message to you guys. Please don't hurt me," The little girl cried and held out an envelope. Serena let go of the girl's arm and took the envelope from her.

"Sorry," Serena said softly as the girl ran away crying. Serena looked down at the envelope. On the outside it read: Girls. The girls crowed around Serena to see what the note read. She opened the note anxiously and read it aloud:

_Girls, meet me in my office now…I have some work for you._

_-Daddy_.

Serena flipped the note over to see if she had missed anything, but she hadn't.

"Well girls I guess we should go and meet daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!! DUH!!

Present…

Serena and the girls ran swiftly towards a high ceiling window. Each sported bruises and cuts of their own, as they sprinted away from the source of their distress. They braced themselves as the crashed through the window. As they found the ground they kept up their sprint.

_'What in the world was that other team doing here?!'_ Serena thought frantically, as the girls escaped the mansion and dashed into the woods, they refused to stop until their legs could take them no further. Mina and Raye were doubled over panting. Both were sporting nasty gashes on their stomachs. Amy had a deep cut above her left eye and Lita appeared to have a dislocated shoulder.

Out of the lot Serena emerged more bloody and bruised. Along with a bloody nose, a busted lip, and small scratches everywhere, there was large slash across her back; which was starting bleeding heavily now.

_'Eric said this would be a piece of cake!'_ she thought angrily _'So_ _much for a quick in and out job.'_ Serena thought back to 3 days ago when this mission had fallen into capable hands.

3 days ago…

Serena and the girls briskly walked up the hallway of the academy. As they walked people quickly moved out of their way, not wanting any damage to done to their faces. They took a sharp turn down a long deserted hallway. Once in the hallway they took a couple of strides before they halted in front of a metal door. At first glance it looked like a small unfinished elevator.

Serena looked both ways down the hallway to make sure no one had decided to take a little detour, but of course, no one came. She looked back at the metal door and put the palm of her hand in the middle of the door. A blue light came down from the top of the door and scanned her palm. There was a faint beeping noise and then a small box-speaker appeared on the wall next to the door.

"Please, state your full name and team," Said a feminine voice from the box.

"Serenity Adrian Wilson, Team Star" Serena stated, her eyes still looking at the metal door. The rest of the girls repeated this same process.

"Amy Grace Payne, Team star" Amy stated.

"Mina Kelly Bell, Team star" Mina stated.

"Raye Hino, Team star" Raye stated.

"Lita Kirsten Greener, Team star" Lita stated.

"Welcome back Team Star, the boss is waiting for you in his office" The voice said. With that the speaker disappeared into the wall again, and the metal door slid open. Serena and the girls walked through. They were met with chattering people in business suites and cell phones glued to their ears. The girls walked down the stairs into the spacious office. They were greeted with Hellos and Good mornings, but they paid no heed to them. They walked straight through until they reached a tall wooden door. Serena knocked twice.

"Come in" a stern voice answered. Serena and the girls walked into a spacious office. There were pictures of art all of over the walls and a fireplace that was lit. On top on the mantel piece of the fire place there were pictures of the girls at different points in their lives. Some were photos that were taken without the girls knowing and others were. The girls sat in chairs that were located all over the room. A man behind an oak wood desk watched as the women filed into his office.

"Good morning ladies." The man said.

"So what do we have Eric?" Lita asked as she slung her legs over the side of a chair.

"His name is Chris Wallden, he's a direct threat to the firm. We've been tracking him for a few years now" Eric turned in his chair and pointed a remote at a projector and a flat screen came down from the ceiling.

"He'll be here, in Washington, for three days." Eric announced. He got up from his chair and handed out folders to the girls.

"Why is he a direct threat to the firm? and what's he here for?" Serena asked.

"Serena you know not to ask why you need to kill someone, you just do it" Eric said with his back turn to Serena. Serena looked to her fellow assassins.

"You need to take him out before he leaves here. If you look in your folders you will see where his domicile is for the next three days and everything we know so far." Eric turned around to face the girls.

"You have 72 hours…" Girls got up from their seats and walked out of the office.

The rest of the day found the girls laid out on the Serena's bedroom floor with papers scattered everywhere. Pictures of their target flooded the floor. Serena laid across her bed looking over the profile of their target.

"Ok listen up you guys," Serena said rolling off her bed. The girls looked up from their paperwork and directed their attention on her. "Like the boss says we have 72 hours to take this guy out. Amy I need you to hack into his planner, I want to know what this guy's doing every second of the day. I want to know when's taking a shit in a public bathroom to when he's fucking some random whore." Serena opened the folder that Eric had given her. "Lita I want you to scope out where Mr. Wallden is staying for next three days. I want to know what kind of security he has. I want to know all the possible places we could get into his home. Mina I want you to get close to him, gain his trust, become his new best friend, I want to know his background. Raye, you and me will be his new assistants. Every time he goes out of town he hires a two new assistants. So lucky for us we've applied for the job" Serena said looking down at her folder. The girls got up from their spots on the floor and proceeded to leave the room. Serena stopped them before they reached the door. "Oh, I forgot to mention, before we leave we have to pick up our homework for the next three days, and Amy I want you to write up fake letters from our parents saying we will be on vacation. Just because we are on a mission does not mean we neglect our homework. Raye, rent a house for us near the target's home. I think that's all for now. I'll meet you all at the car at 5:00 p.m., so be ready." With that they left Serena's room.


	5. Chapter 5

---- California

Boredom, that was the unmistakable emotion that radiated from the Team Earth members. Sure they had schooling and such but nothing compared to the thrill that came with planning and executing a mission. And right now the guys would have sold their prized guns, if this class would hurry up and end. Fortunately for them it looked like they were in luck today. But to Darien it seemed like the class would never end. He sighed dejectedly, as yet another teacher ranted on about the importance of algebra in this world. He couldn't help but smirk as he thought about his last mission.

_'Oh yeah, algebra really saved my life on that one.'_ he thought sarcastically. He was brought from his musings as a paper ball hit him in the back of the head. He turned to find Chad and Greg snickering behind a book. He leaned back in his chair until the guys could hear him without fail.

"Aren't you two a little old to be throwing paper balls?" he asked smartly. Andrew responded for them by kicking one of the two legs that were supporting Darien's chair. The result? A floored Darien Shields, and a laughing class. Darien grumbled as he climbed from the ground and glared at the perpetrator.

"I will get you back for that Andy," he said dangerously low. Andrew just smirked as Chad, Greg and Ken tried to control their bouts of laughter. "And that goes for you too" he added to each of them. Suddenly the bell rang and practically everyone raced from the classroom. Darien found Ken, Greg, Chad, and Andrew already waiting for him outside a hallway.

"You're late" they teased. Darien just shot them a glare and continued towards their goal. They entered a normal looking hallway and, after making sure no one followed, they proceeded towards a pair of large doors that could almost be mistaken as part of the wall. Small optical eyes on a lever appeared from a compartment beside the doors and asked them to state their full name and team. Darien, being the un-proclaimed leader, went first.

"Darien Shields, Team Earth" he stated confidently.

"Ken Fuller, Team Earth" he said came after Darien.

"Andrew Reid, Team Earth" Andy said casually, as though this was an everyday occurrence. And for them it pretty much was.

"Greg Black, Team Earth" the man said.

"Chad Hayes, Team Earth" Chad said. There was a small beep and the eyes disappeared into the wall and the doors slid open.

The guys slipped in and wandered past many people. Some looked at them in awe, some in fear, and some in just plain old confusion. After walking down three flights of stairs they arrived at what appeared to be a boardroom. The red headed woman from earlier sat waiting at the head of the table with a pile of folders to the left of her as they entered.

Darien took a seat and the guys claimed the ones surrounding him.

"Welcome Team Earth. I appreciate you coming to see me this afternoon" the woman cooed. Darien heard a scoff come from one of his friends and his face slid into a smirk.

"Like you wouldn't have had us dragged here by our ankles if we hadn't" Andrew replied with a laugh. The red head chuckled lightly at his comment.

"Right you are, Right you are," she said smiling. Her eyes fell upon Darien before her smile disintegrated.

"We have a mission for you" she said simply. All of the guy's ears perked up at those words.

_'Finally' _Darien thought relieved. She passed them each a file before opening her own.

"What exactly are we looking at here, Raven?" Greg asked without looking up from his file.

"His name is Chris Wallden, he's a direct threat to the firm. We've been tracking him for a while now" she explained. "He'll be in Washington for three days." She pressed a button on a remote, a large projector screen rolled down and with another click, an exact replica of the file's picture appeared.

"Why is he a direct threat to the firm? And what's he here for?" Darien asked instantly. Raven turned to look at him with a grin.

"Why Darien I'm surprised. You never ask why someone needs to be killed. I thought your motto was 'shoot first, ask questions later.' Or in your case… never " she said. Darien just raised an eyebrow at her words.

"What can I say," he said with a shrug, "sometimes I like to know why I need to kill someone." Raven just shook her head and turned back to the projector.

"You need to take him out before he leaves Washington. If you look in your folders you will see where his domicile is for the next three days and everything we know so far," she said, ending the conversation with her eyes on the raven-haired man. Once she was finished speaking she turned once again to look at each of them.

"You have 72 hours. Good luck" she said. Darien just smirked cockily as he stood to leave.

"We don't need luck," he said before exiting.

An hour later found the guys hidden in the back of the library, surrounding a well-lit table. The surface of the piece of furniture was laced with pictures of this "Chris Wallden." Going to work, eating out, driving somewhere, you name it, they had a picture of it. The library was deserted all the time so it gave them the solitude they needed to plan their attack.

"Okay guys listen up," Darien said finally. "We have approximately 3 days to do this before this guy leaves the area. And I personally would like this done as soon as possible." The guys nodded their heads in agreement. "First things first. Box 1" he said writing on a nearby blackboard, "I want to know everything this guy has done, is doing and is going to do. Everything from eating his dinner to stumbling drunk outside a bar. Greg, that's your job" he ordered.

"Next. Box 2, I need a full blue print of this guy's residence. Gardens, windows, doors, Everything. Ken that will be yours" Ken nodded in understanding.

"Box 3, Andrew, this one is right up your alley. I need someone on the inside. Someone whom he trusts. That will be your objective. Get him to trust you. Oh and don't forget to rent us a car and apartment. We are going to need to be close by if anything happens" Andy gave him a thumbs up.

"No problemo" he said in broken Spanish.

"Box 4, Chad and I will be his body guards. I have it from a very reliable source that he hires two bodyguards every time he goes out of town. In other words, us" he said pointing to Chad and himself. "Now you all have your orders. Oh and don't forget to pick up your homework for the next 3 days. We may not have parents to rag on us but I will not tolerate you slacking off when it comes to your studies, " he said, looking right at Chad.

"Alright. I get it," he said in a huff. With that they all fell silent. Each beginning to research what they were assigned, When yet another bell rang, Darien looked up and spoke.

"I will meet you all back here at 1:00 p.m. don't be late." Darien said as his friends pack up their things and rushed off to their next classes. Andrew looked back at Darien before he left.

"You coming Darien?" Andrew asked. Darien looked up from his file.

"Nay, I going to look over this stuff. I want to know everything before we leave tonight."

"Ok, I'll get your homework for you" Andrew said turning around and walking out of the library. Darien looked back at his file and down at the picture of the target. _'Why are you such a threat?' _Darien thought. Darien pulled out some more information and started the long process of studying the target.


	6. Chapter 6

WASHINGTON- UNIVERSE ACADEMY

Serena opened the driver's door of a black Hummer and got in. Two minutes later Raye opened the passenger's door, and got in as well. Serena looked into the back seat, but her eyes didn't come in contact with the familiar faces she was use to seeing, but instead she saw nothing but the back seats of the Hummer.

"Where's everybody else?" Serena asked. Raye buckled her seatbelt.

"Lita and Amy are getting the rest of the equipment." Raye said in a rushed tone of voice.

"Where's Mina?"

"Well…" Raye said trying to avoid the question.

"Where the hell is Mina?" Serena asked getting angry. When Raye didn't answer, Serena pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. She already knew answer to her question; she just didn't want to hear it. Raye closed her eyes and responded.

"We can't find her." Raye said a little above a whisper. Serena angrily unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I'm going to kill her, she does this every time." Serena shouted as she got out the car . She slammed the door forcefully. "DAMN IT!" Raye heard Serena shout. Serena opened the door again.

"I forgot my car keys." As she got her keys she saw Raye's expression; which was mix between a smirk and a smile.

"Shut up" Serena mumbled as she slammed the car door again. She swiftly walked up the path towards the academy's parking lot. As she walked, she passed Lita and Amy carrying some duffel bags and a metal case.

"Serena where are you going? We're leaving in five minutes." Lita said. Serena turned around and started to walk backwards.

"Tell Mina that!" Serena said throwing her hands up in the air. She turned back around kept walking.

She quickly walked through the parking lot and soon stopped in front of a black BMW. She unlocked the door and got in. When she shut the door a small screen came out the top of the dashboard.

" Password please" a computerized voice said.

" NO ONE LEAVES ALIVE" she said harshly, like it was the computer's fault that Mina had decided to disappear right before the mission. She then keyed in a 5-digit password.

"Password accepted drive safely Ms. Wilson, " The computer said and disappeared back into the dashboard. Serena grumbled something to herself. She turned the key and the car started. She violently put the car in reverse and quickly backed out of the parking space she was occupying. The tires of the car screeched as its driver slammed on the breaks and put it in drive. Serena slammed on the gas and the tries gave another loud screech, before she sped out of the parking out, and out of the gates of the academy itself.

Serena put in a CD and turned put the volume. Flyleaf's, I'm so sick, blasted through the speakers of the car. _'I swear when I find her, I'm going to kill her!' _Serena thought to herself. She then pressed a button on the side of the radio and her GPS came on.

"Location?" the GSP _asked_

"Find Mina Bell" Serena said Loudly over the music. She didn't want to turn the volume down; the music was starting to sooth her anger.

"Locating." The GPS said. The GSP started to search the area for the tracking device that was implanted into Mina's molar. A few minutes later the GSP stopped its search.

"Located." Said the GPS. Serena looked down at the screen. A red dot was flashing, indicating Mina. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I should have known" Serena slammed on her breaks in the middle of track, and put the car in reverse. She looked out the back window to the oncoming traffic. "This is the part where everybody moves out my damn way." Serena mumbled to herself. With that she pressed hard on the gas and sped backwards thorough the traffic. Cars swerved so they wouldn't hit her, but Serena easily dodge the oncoming cars. When she had backed up far enough she slammed on the brakes and quickly shifted the car to drive; while turning the wheel. When she finally ended up forwards again she quickly changed lanes and sped off towards her destination, leaving the disaster that she had caused for someone else to deal with.

Serena turned her car sharply into a parking lot of a bar called LUCKY'S. She quickly turned off the car and took the keys out of the ignition. She got of the car slammed the door and swiftly walked towards the entrance of the bar. When she got closer she saw a tall built bouncer standing in front of the door. Serena rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. _'Like you're really scaring somebody'_ she thought to herself. She walked up to the bouncer and folded her arms. The bouncer looked down at her with a smug smile on his face. She must have looked kind of funny in her all black outfit and black high heel boots that she was sporting, but she didn't care she was here for one thing and one thing only, Mina.

"Can I help you miss?" The bouncer asked in a deep voice.

"Yeah, you're going to let me go in so I can find my friend and leave, if you don't you can suffer the consequences" Serena snapped at the bouncer. The bouncer let out a deep chuckle.

"Can I see some I.D first" The bouncer said still chuckling.

"Look I don't have time for this!" Serena said making her repressed anger boil. The bouncer reached out grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"No I.D, no entrance." The bouncer said. Serena looked down at the hand that lay on her shoulder, the anger that she had tried so hard to suppress had exploded.

"You see, I'm not going to take that as an answer." She said grabbing the man's wrist and flipping it over so that his palm was facing up. The man let out a small cry of pain. Serena slowly turned around.

"Now you're going to let me in so I can find my friend or I'll break your wrist" Serena said as she putt more pressure on it. The man gave another cry of pain. "Not so tough are we now?" Serena said with a smirk. "So what's it going to be? A broken wrist or a ticket in" Serena asked.

"Welcome Lucky's" the bouncer said thorough gritted teeth as he kneeled over in pain. Serena let go of his wrist and the man fell to his knees. Serena smiled as she stepped over him. As she stepped over, she felt a hand grab her around her ankle and pull her down. The next she knew she on the ground, with the bouncer hovering over her. Serena leaned back on her hands and pushed forcefully off the ground. When she was upright again the bouncer swung at her. Serena easily ducked and swung her leg out, and knocked the man off balance. He came crashing to the ground. Serena put her boot up to the man's neck as she stood in her fighting stance.

"That wasn't very smart…" Serena looked down at the bouncer's nametag that she had just noticed. "Larry... So are you done or do I have to kick ass from here to Alaska?" Serena asked with a smile. Her adrenaline was pumping now. Jack let out a roar and pushed Serena's foot from off his neck. He wasn't going to get his ass kicked by a girl. He quickly got up. "I guess not," Serena said as she went back into fighting stance. The bouncer tried to tackle her, but Serena just stepped to one side, and Larry went hurdling through a glass window. Screams could be heard from inside the bar as the glass flew everywhere. Serena turned and walked towards Larry's unconscious body. Serena straddled him, and bent down so she was inches from ear.

"You shouldn't bite off more than you can chew, Larry" Serena laughed. She got up and rubbed her hands together as if there were dirt on them. Serena reached down and pulled her 46 caliber out of her leg holster and cocked it. Everybody in the bar drew back from her; some women let out small screams.

"I'm looking for a woman that has blonde hair, about 5'5 and very giggly. Has anyone seen her." Serena said waving her gun around. She smirked as people ducked when the gun came their way. Just then Serena saw a patch of blonde hair come up from behind the bar. "Mina Bell!" Serena said angrily.

"Hey Sere" Mina with small giggle. "Funny seeing you here." Serena shot her gun in Mina's direction. Mina quickly ducked behind the bar again. People started screaming and running, but Serena blocked the door. "Oh no, no one has to leave I just came for her, so you can all sit down again. It'll be over soon."

"Serena are crazy you could have shoot me!" Mina shouted from behind the bar.

"I think that was the point Mina," Serena said. Suddenly Mina swiftly jumped over the bar and begun shooting at Serena. Serena graceful dodged the bullets and dived behind a table that had been tipped over.

"Mina, I could kill you right now, but for the sake of the team I won't." Serena shouted.

"Get over yourself Serena" Mina shouted back. Serena just smiled.

"You've got two options." Serena started. " you can come willingly and we can leave these people to their evening or I'll shoot you down and drag you out of here myself. So what's it going be?" Serena said. There was silence for minute before Mina spoke.

"You know you ruin all the fun Sere," She shouted back. Mina got up from behind the table that she had taken coverage behind and walked pass Serena, who was getting up from behind the table. They walked out to the car and got in. Serena put in her password again and she sped out of the parking lot. A few minutes later police cars sped pass them heading towards the bar where they had left their mess.

Serena kept her eyes on the road as she drove back to the academy where the rest of the team waited for their return. Mina sat in the passenger seat with her arms folded. She turned to Serena.

"Rena, just so you know we're not on speaking term," She said and turned away. Serena just let out a chuckle and kept her eyes on the road.

"Mina, you actually think I care, and you really have no right to be mad at me. You've messed up the entire mission. We were supposed to be gone by 5:00 but no, Mina had to have her fun before she left." Mina turned and faced Serena again.

"Serena, you act like if we didn't kill this guy today we wouldn't have another chance. I just wanted to have fun before I had all that stress on my head. Do you know how hard it is to get close to the targets without them getting suspicious? No, you don't! So before you pass judgment on me you should think about what I go through first." Mina said before she turned to look out the window. Serena was speechless, and that only happened never. She didn't know what to say. She never knew Mina had really felt that way.

Serena pulled into the parking space that was reserved just for her in the parking lot of the academy. Mina went to open the door and get out, but Serena stopped her.

"Listen Mina, I'm not going to pretend that I know what you go thorough okay, but I put you in this position because I know that you can handle it." Serena said in sincere voice.

"You're just saying that," Mina said with her arms folded.

"No I'm not, here I'll prove it to you. She held up three fingers. "Raye, she's a hot head and we all know it, she'd probably argue with the target, and then where would we be. Lita, she's intimidating to most guys, and women look at her and all they see is her big boobs and think their men what to fuck her." Mina laughed at this. " Amy, she's too shy. That's a real turn off to the guys and the women want someone they can gossip to, Amy is a retard when it comes to that stuff. Now if the target was a genius then maybe you and Amy would have to which spots on that one, but I don't recall knocking off any geniuses so I think we're pretty safe on that one." Serena laughed when she said this last part. Mina smiled, but she still had a hurt look in her eyes. Serena noticed this and spoke.

"You still don't look satisfied." Serena said with a confused look.

"I believe you when you say why I'm good for the job that you put me in, but its seems like even though the others have different jobs, it seems like they get the job because their smarter than me." Mina said with a hurt expression. Serena finally started to get why Mina always ran out before their missions. It wasn't because she lived to piss Serena off; it was because she didn't feel smart enough be around her and the others.

"Mina" Serena reached across and touched Mina's shoulder. "You are just as smart as the rest of us, maybe even smarter. Eric didn't put you on the team because of your looks; he put you on the team because he knew you were smart. Not just school smart, but street smart. Mina you're smarter than you think you are. You just need to believe that." Serena said. Mina smiled.

"Thanks Sere" Mina said in a cracked voice.

"No problem. Now give me a hug." Serena said. Mina reached across the seat and hugged her best friend and leader.

"Does this mean I'm off the hook from earlier?" Mina said still hugging Serena. Serena laughed.

"No this doesn't mean you're off the hook. Matter of fact when we get to base you need to run 40 laps."

" But you shot at me. I think that's punishment enough." Mina said as they parted.

"Oh no missy, you've got hell waiting for you when we get to the base." Serena said. Mina's mouth dropped open.

"Close your mouth before you sallow a fly, and don't look at me that way! You put this on yourself. Now let's get going. We've only have 2 more days to really get all we need on this guy." Serena said, and with that her and Mina made their way over to the Hummer, where Mina's very angry teammates waited.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

[Flight 556 to Washington from California 5:00 P.M.]

Flight 556 landed smoothly on the Washington runway when Darien felt a tap on his shoulder. You looked up from the file of Chris Wallden to see Andrew standing over him with his carry-on slung over his shoulder. Darien saw his friend's lips moving, but heard no sound come out. He pulled his earphones out of his ears and spoke.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Darien asked as he quickly wrapped his earphones around his I-pod.

"I said we're here. Chad, Greg, and Ken have already gotten off the plane. They're waiting for us at the end of the terminal." Andrew said looking in the compartment above Darien's seat and getting his carry-ons out of it.

"Oh, Sorry I didn't even feel the plane land. I was just looking over this Chris Wallden guy." Darien grabbed his stuff from Andrew and they made their way off of the plane.

"I don't know Andy…for some reason this whole thing doesn't feel right. I mean I never even heard of this guy," Darien said as they walked to the end of the terminal where Andrew said that the others were waiting.

" Why are you so suspicious about this guy, dare? I mean, ever since we first got this mission you've been asking so many questions. What happened to the old Darien? You know the whose motto has always been 'shoot first, never ask questions'?" Andrew asked as they got to the end of the terminal. Just as Andrew said, the rest of the guys were posted up on the wall waiting for Andrew and himself. When the others spotted them they started to walk towards them.

"I know I'm not my usual self, but Andy when I get that gut feeling about something…." Darien said looking around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. "It's usually right" They stopped walking towards their friends. Andrew put his hands in his pocket and shifted his weight back and forth on the soles of his feet.

"Look Dare, if you really feel like that about this mission then we'll be extra safe. We won't be spontaneous like we usually are. But when the boss asks us to take someone out; she's not just asking for us to take out some random guy."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Darien said looking away from Andrew and to his approaching friends. Andrew smiled to himself before he spoke.

"I know I'm right. You're just overreacting." Andrew said. Darien looked back at him. "Now let's just pop this guy and get back home. I've got my eye our sexy Spanish teacher" Andrew said making his eyebrows move up and down. Darien just laughed and nodded his head saying he understood.

Darien had just finished putting the rest of his luggage into the black Cadillac Escalade when Andrew, Chad, Ken, and Greg walked out of the airport.

"Hey cappy-ton, Mel says he's got all our equipment ready, so we can go pick them up now." Andrew said as he made his way towards him.

"Great we can go over there now and then we can all go to our assignments" Darien said shutting the trunk and walking over to the driver's side of the SUV. The guys followed. Chad, Ken, and Greg got into the back and Andrew got into the front with Darien. Darien started the car and maneuvered his way out of the busy airport and onto the main roads.

Darien pulled the car onto a dirt road and parked it halfway up the road. Everyone got out and began to walk the rest of the way. When they got to the end of the road, they came to Southern style house. It was all white with a large porch that wrapped the entire house. Darien smiled at the home. He missed this house. The guys made their way up the porch stairs. When they got to the door Darien rang the doorbell and knocked three times. He looked up into the corner of the door. He saw a small camera and made a funny face at it. Darien turned around to look at his friends to see if they had been paying any attention to him. But apparently they weren't, since no one had said anything to him. As Darien was about to turn back around he saw Ken looking at him, trying not to laugh.

"I saw that" Ken said biting his lip and trying to hold back his laughter.

"Shut up" Darien laughed.

"Hey I'm not the one making faces at the camera, am I" Ken said. Darien was about to say something back, when the door opened. Darien turned and found a man who was just a little shorter than him. He had bushy brown hair that had a unnatural spikiness to it. He also wore glasses that were a size too big for him, but somehow he made it work. Darien smiled at his childhood friend.

"Hey Melvin!" Darien said to the man.

"Hey Dare" Melvin replied cheerfully. Melvin looked pass Darien and to the men standing behind him. " Hey Andy, Hey Chad, What's up Greg, Hey Ken." Melvin said looking to each of the men and greeting them.

"Hey Mel" They all said.

"Well, come on in. Your stuff is where it always is." Melvin said. He moved back from the door and let the men in. He shut the door and walked with the men over to an elevator. Darien pressed the down arrow button and the door to the elevator opened. As they all clamored into the small elevator, Melvin pressed a button that read 'B'. With a small jerk, the elevator moved smoothly down the short shaft to the basement of the house. When the doors opened Melvin was the first one out, flicking on the lights. Lights shoot on in the dark basement. All around the men were guns and specially made weapons. They walked out of the elevator and proceed into the spacious basement. Melvin walked over to a long metal table, which was littered with all different types of guns and cylinder looking objects. Darien smiled to himself and looked behind him to see his friends smiling as well. He loved this part of the mission; getting new toys to play with.

"Well, here's your stuff." Melvin said holding up semi-automatic rifle, and handgun with a silencer on it. He threw the handgun with the silencer on it to Andrew the semi-automatic rifle to Ken. Darien walked over to the table and grabbed two regular handguns. He put one in the back part of his pants, and the other one in his leg holster. He picked up two more handguns and threw them to Chad. Chad quickly caught his and stowed them away in leg holsters. Melvin ducked under the table and got a rectangular case, and handed it to Greg. The only thing left on the table was the cylinder looking object on the table. Darien looked curiously at it and then back at Melvin, who had been watching Darien the whole time he had been studying the object.

"So, are you going to tell me what you've been working on, or am going to have to pry it out of you" Darien asked with one of his perfect eyebrows raised. Melvin smiled at him.

"Well, I guess I could let you in on what I've been making." Melvin picked up the object and twirled it in his hands. He stopped abruptly and held the object with both hands on it. With a quick twist, two sharp blades came shooting out of both ends of the cylinder object. Darien eyes perked up in surprise at what just happened. Melvin smirked at Darien's facial expression.

"It called night star, don't ask why I named it that. Anyway, all you have to do is twist the handle quickly and these," he pointed to the two blades that were on each side of the handle. "These puppies can cut through anything, with one quick slice through human flesh you could cut them in half." Melvin twisted the handle quickly again and the blades went back into the cylinder. He threw the object over to Darien, who caught it with one hand. He weighted it out in his hands, tossing it up and down. He nodded to himself.

"I love it, when can I have it" Darien asked. Melvin tapped his index finger on his chin, pretending like he was thinking.

"Well, considering that you are my best friend and I really want to test this out… I guess you could take it now," Melvin said looking back at Darien. Darien laughed and turned around and looked at his team members and friends.

"Ok you guys this is the part where things get serious. You all know what your jobs are. So, let's put a bullet and this guy's skull and get out of here," Darien said in a serious tone. Then with a smirk Darien said " And besides Andrew's got his eye on our Spanish teacher." Darien and the other guys broke out in laughter.

The guys walked out the house and onto the porch. Darien turned to Andrew and handed him a pair of keys.

"Andrew you'll be driving in the black Lexus. Your new name will be Tyler Rivera. You owe a private yacht company, and you're here on business. That should get his attention." Darien said. Andrew nodded his head.

"Ken, I've changed the plans for you. Since you have already given me the blue prints of the house, you will be with Greg, helping him keep track of the target." Ken nodded and looked at Greg. Greg nodded.

"Chad you and me will be going to Mr. Wallden's company. I'll brief you in the car want are new names are .So we can start our part of the mission. Ok let's go" Darien said. With that the men separated and went off to their own missions.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE. I GOT REALLY BUSY. ANYWAY HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY POSTING SOMETHING IN THE REVIEWS SECTION. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Serena and Raye walked confidently into Crystal Enterprise. As their heels clicked on the marble floor men and women alike stopped their conversations and looked at them. Serena wore a short black dress with black pumps. On the other hand Raye wore long black pants, a red blouse, and black pointed-toe boots. When they came to the receptionist desk they found a young blonde woman leaning over a Cosmopolitan Magazine.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked politely, even though the last thing she wanted to be was polite. The woman held put her index finger, signaling for her to wait. Raye looked over to Serena, who stood in shock for being put on hold. Serena met Raye's gaze and rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, but we really need to be some-" But the woman cut her off again by putting up her index finger. Serena gritted her teeth. _'This was why she was an assassin: people like the receptionist needed to be brutally murdered.' _Serena thought to herself. She looked at Raye again; who now had a huge smirk on her face. Serena was growing very angry. She leaned over the desk and snatched the magazine from where it lay on the desk.

"Hey! I was reading that.!" Shouted the blonde, who was now standing up and leaning over the desk. Serena smirked. She looked down at the page the woman had been reading and skimmed the first paragraph quickly.

"I don't think, ' ten ways to drive your man crazy' is required reading for a receptionist," Serena said in an annoyed tone. She directed her attention to Raye. " What do you think? Is this required reading for a receptionist? Because if it is, I'm really starting to consider in dropping my job and becoming a receptionist." Serena said now directing her attention back to the blonde, who looked as if she'd been smacked. "Now if you want to keep your job, you'll call Mr. Wallden's secretary and tell her that his assistants are here." Serena said glaring at the woman. The woman reluctantly sat down and did as Serena told her. A couple of seconds later the woman hung up the phone.

"She said you could go up. It's on the 58th floor." She said glaring at Serena. Serena just smiled at the blonde.

"Thank you," She said. She turned to leave but the receptionist stopped her.

"Can you give me my magazine back now? I did as you asked!" The blonde said agitated. Serena looked down at the magazine that was still in her hands, then back at the receptionist. Serena turned so that she was facing the blonde. She held the magazine up and ripped it down the middle. The woman gave a small gasp but didn't say anything.

"Maybe that will teach how to do your job better" Serena said with venom in her voice. The other occupants of the lobby were staring at Serena and the receptionist. Serena turned and began to walk towards the elevators. As she did she threw the magazine over her shoulder.

The elevator gave small 'ding' telling it occupants that it had reached their desired floor. Serena and Raye stepped out. The floor had no offices on it. It was huge a space with polished hard wood floors. In the middle of the room there sat a reasonable sized desk, and a petite woman sitting behind it. Serena and Raye walked over to the desk. Their heels clicking as they did so. Unlike the blonde receptionist, the woman behind the desk looked up at the sound of their heels. The woman smiled and stood up from her desk as they came closer.

"Hi, you must be Miss. Roy and Miss. Berg." Said the woman putting out her hand. Serena smiled and shook her hand. Raye did the same. "Mr. Wallden is expecting you." She said as went behind her desk and picked up the phone. Serena watched closely as she pressed the numbers 2558. She held the phone to her ear for a second before she spoke into it.

"Mr. Wallden your new assistants are here." there were a few uh's and yeah's before she hung up the phone. "You can go in." She said pointing to the big, high doors behind her. Serena and Raye nodded and walked pass the woman and over to the doors she had indicated to. When they reached the door's Serena and Raye stopped and took a pair of black gloves, and small ear- pieces out their purses. They looked behind them to see if the woman was looking. They then put the black gloves on and put the ear- piece in their ears. Serena reached up her dress and made sure that the band around her thigh still held her favorite Italian switchblade. Raye bent over and made sure her baby desert eagle (A/N: in case you don't know what that is…it's a kind of handgun.) was stripped around her ankle. When Raye was finished she met Serena's gaze. She nodded and pushed the door open.

Chris sat in front of a stone fireplace that was framed on both sides by floor-to-ceiling bookcases. Even though the floor was all hardwood, the desk sat on top of a white lush's carpet. He was ensconced in a deep leather chair, with his feet propped carelessly onto of his antique desk. His long bangs causally fell into his face as he turned the page of a file. He was just about to cross out a word when his office door opened and two gorgeous women walked in. He quickly closed the file and through it on his desk.

"Hello Mr. Wallden my name is Katie Roy and this is Vivian Berg. We're your new assistants" Serena said in a ditz tone. She quickly looked over the target. She knew Raye was doing the same. He stood 6'' feet tall with light brown hair, and his eyes were the most piercing green. He looked exactly like the photo she was given.

"Do you lady's like what you see?" Chris asked, bringing Serena and Raye out of their briefing of him. Serena blinked and looked at Raye, and then back at the target.

"We'll let you." She said. He chuckled lightly. Chris moved from behind his desk to stand if front of them. He looked from Serena to Raye. Serena could tell that he was checking them out. She wanted to turn away in disgust: when she had briefed him, she was merely sizing him up, making sure that the photo matched the person. And know this ding-dong had gotten the wrong idea and was now looking at her and her friend like they were a piece of meat. Raye must have read Serena's mind because she had cleared her throat loudly. Chris looked at her and smirked.

"So" he said turning and walking back to his desk. " You two are my new assistants, and because you are we have a lot of things to go over. But don't get me wrong; this won't be all work. We'll have fun later on." He said this last part with a huge smile. Serena and Raye fought the urge to roll their eyes. They both wanted to say something to the cheeky bastard, but knew they would blow the whole mission if they did. So, they bit their tongues and stuck with the plan of playing dumb blondes. Serena and Mina took this to heart when Amy introduced this plan. Raye let out a girlish giggle, which even Serena was impressed with. Serena switched off her train of thought: there was a time and place for that, but right now she really needed to step up her game and get on the mission. She took deep breath and plunged into her role.

"So boss man" Serena said letting her index finger trail up the desk as she got closer to her target. "What work do you have in mind for me and Vivian?" by this time she was standing behind Chris, who was sitting in his leather chair, and Raye sitting on top of his desk. Serena was draped over him with her hands on his chess.  
" Oh I can think of some things for you and Vivian to do." Chris said huskily.

" And was that?" Serena asked. She dug the tips of her fingers into his hair. Chris tilted his head back and closed his eyes at Serena's touch. Serena slowly reached up her dress and took out her Italian switchblade. She had an urge just to see a little blood drip down his throat. She was just about to place the blade on his neck when Raye made a noise on the desk. Serena looked her and then back down at Chris. He didn't seem to hear Raye: he was to focus on Serena's fingertips. She looked back up at Raye. "What!" she mouthed to Raye.

"Stop it" Raye Whispered harshly back at her. Serena rolled her eyes.

"OH come on not just a little?" Serena whispered. She quickly looked back down at Chris, who was still enjoying Serena's little message.

"No! You know the rules! Not until the boss gives us the ok!" Raye said in a rushed whisper. Serena held up her index finger and her thumb. "PLEASE" she mouthed. Raye was just about to jester 'no' when there was a knock on the door. Serena hands flew out of Chris's hair as she hid the knife behind her back. Raye jumped off the desk just before Chris opened his eyes.

"Come in" He barked loudly. His door opened and his secretary's face popped in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but there are some men here to see you" The woman asked. Chris sighed and straightened his tie.

"This better be important Janice." Chris said getting up from his chair and walking over to his door and followed the woman named Janice out. Just before the door closed Serena threw the knife at the door. The knife embedded itself in the middle of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chris felt like he was in heaven the way his new assistant, Katie, worked her fingertips through his hair. He was about to fall asleep when there was a knock at the door. He opened his eyes when he felt Katie remove her hand from his head. He could have killed his secretary at that moment. Did she not realize two beautiful women were in his office at the moment and one of them was giving him the best message he had ever had? OF COURSE SHE DIDN'T!

"Come in" he said agitated. A few seconds later he saw secretary's head come into view.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but there are some men here to see you" his secretary said. Chris wanted to strangle her. _'Why did she have to ruin this perfect moment?'_ He thought to himself. He reluctantly got up from his chair.

"This better be important Janice." He said more to himself than to anyone else. He followed Janice out of his office. Just as the door was about to shut he could have sworn he heard a small thud at the back of it. He listened for a second but didn't hear anything else. He shrugged his shoulders and followed Janice to her desk.

"So, where are these men that wanted to see me?" Chris asked as he leaned on Janice's desk.

"There are no men obviously." She said. Chris raised an eyebrow at this. But Janice continued anyway "Beryl called and asked for you to meet her." Janice said in a serious tone. Chris's eyes widen.

"How did she know I was in town? Did she say why?" Chris asked in a tone that matched his secretary's. Janice shook her head.

"All she gave me was an address." She said picking up a sticky note and handing it to her boss. Chris scanned the address quickly.

"Where is this?" He asked still looking at the paper.

"I tried searching for it but it's like the place doesn't exist!" Janice said. Chris looked up from the sticky note and to his secretary. He gave a long sigh before he spoke again.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to go." He said. The last thing he wanted to do was to see Beryl. Seeing Beryl was like going to the dentist and having several teeth removed, without, nova-Cain. Janice gave a small gasp and jumped up from her desk.

"But what if-" Janice began but Chris cut her off. He put his finger to his lips and slowly eased her back into her chair.

"Not so loud!" he said in a low voice. "I'll be fine. It's not like I didn't know I wasn't going have to face her again someday" He said getting up from the desk and started to pace the floor. " I knew it, and I'm prepared to do so!" He stopped pacing the floor and looked at his secretary. " I've already hired some bodyguards. So that should be some help."

"But Chris," Janice said standing up from her desk and walking over to her boss. " What about those to women in there?" she said indicating to the office behind her. " You'll be putting them in danger."

" They'll be fine. Beryl's not stupid, she may be a lot of things but stupid is not one of them, and besides wouldn't they get a little suspicious if I didn't take them along. They are my assistants after all." Chris said. Janice looked at him with worry written all over her pretty features. Chris smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine" He insisted. After a few moments she nodded her head, saying that she understood. Chris gave her one last squeeze on her shoulder before he walked back to his office.

"Serena are you insane!?" Raye asked in a low shout, as she went over to the office door and dislodged the knife from it. Serena gave a loud sigh and flopped down into Chris's deep leather chair.  
"I'm perfectly sane Raye. I just had a little urge, that's all" Serena dead paned as she picked her fingernails. When Raye dislodged the knife from the door she flipped it up so that she holding the tip of the blade with her fingertips. She drew her arm back and sent the switchblade spinning towards Serena. Serena, who was paying more attention to her nails then Raye, reached up and caught the base of the knife and stowed it back into her holder.

"You had an urge?!" Raye asked in confusion. "Serena what the hell! You could've blown the whole mission!" Raye shouted, her voice going a tad too loud for Serena's liking. Serena put a finger up to her lips. Raye rolled her eyes and dropped down onto a couch that sat adjacent to the antique desk. She folded her arms and glared at Serena. Serena watched as her usually tempered friend acted like a 4-year-old. She wanted to take a picture of this rare moment. When Raye didn't speak after a couple of minutes Serena got up from the chair and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Look Raye, I want to complete this mission just as bad as you do. I just had urge to slit his throat right then and there and go home. But we all know I wouldn't have done it" Serena said in a sincere tone. Raye, who was looking out the windows turned and looked at her. After a few seconds a small smirk formed on her face.

"You know Serena if I didn't love you so much I would kill you myself." Raye said in a serious tone, but smiled soon after. Serena rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Here we go with that whole killing me thing again." Serena laughed. Raye was about to retort back when the door opened. Serena and Raye jumped up from the couch.

"Katie and Vivian you two will be accompanying me to see a business client." Chris said rummaging through his office drawers for something. When he finally did stop his search he held a yellow and red file. Serena and Raye watched him quickly get his coat off the back of the door. He opened the door all the way and gestured for them to exit. As they passed his secretary's desk Serena notice that she had a worried look plastered on her face. _'Now what would you be worrying your pretty little head about' _Serena thought to herself has they made their way over to the elevator. Chris pressed the down arrow and the doors sprang open.

Darien pulled in front of the glass doors of Crystal Enterprise and put the car in park. He reached back and grabbed some black gloves off the backseat floor. He then leaned up to get his gun out of his pants. He looked over at Chad who was doing the same.

"Our names will be James and Aaron, Your Aaron. Your single and you have no family." Darien addressed Chad. Chad nodded as he wiped down his gun and put the safety on. Darien looked out the window just in time to see the target and two women coming out of the building. Darien looked at Chad and smirked.

"Let's do this." Darien said. Chad was just about to get out when Darien stopped him by tapping his gun on Chad's side. "Oh and no spontaneous shit. Okay?" Chad just shook his head, smiled, and got out of the car. Darien tucked his gun away and soon followed.

Darien walked around the truck and was greeted with the most amazing sight. A gorgeous woman with long blonde hair that reached a little passed her waist stood next to the target, she wore a short black dress with black 3'' heels. He then noticed the woman that was standing next to her. She was beautiful too, but the blonde surpassed her by far. She had long black hair and was slightly taller than the blonde. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Chad drooling at the sight of her. He was about to look back to the blonde again when the target spoke.

"Mr. Thomas and Mr. Ross. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Chris. "These are my assistants Miss. Roy," he said gesturing toward Raye " and Miss. Berg." He said gesturing towards Serena. Darien looked over to the woman that Chris addressed as Miss. Berg. When he did their eyes met. She had baby blue eyes. He swore his heart had stopped at that moment and when she smiled at him, he almost forgot to breathe. He didn't know what was happening to him. A female never affected him like this! NEVER! But then again it wasn't every day that he had met an angle in all black. Somehow he found his voice and spoke.

"You call me D- I mean James." He said almost forgetting that he was undercover.

" Well James, you can call me Katie." Serena said. He smiled and she let out a small giggle. Raye who had been talking to the man named Aaron had stopped her conversation and looked over to Serena.

Serena walked out of Crystal Enterprise with the target and Raye. When they had walked out of the doors, Serena saw a black Escalade waiting for them. She watched as a tall man with shaggy brown hair got out of the passengers' side of the SUV. She looked over at Raye to see her grinning from ear to ear. She was about say something smart but at that moment she felt like something was caught in her throat. A man with jet-black hair had just walked around the car. He was at least 6'3. He wore a loose black T-shirt, and even though it was loose it still showed his toned muscles, he also wore a pair of black blue jeans. The bangs of his hair fell into his eyes and Serena had the most sensational feeling to push them back out of his face. She cleared her throat and looked away; He had almost caught her staring at him. She was so grateful when the target spoke. He had introduced them. While Chris was introducing Raye, she got the opportunity look at him again. She saw his head moving towards her direction but she couldn't bring herself to turn away this time. She was screaming at every nerve in her body: telling it to look the other way, but it they would not comply with her wishes. So when he had fully turned his attention to her, their eyes had met. It was like clashes of the blues: Baby blue eyes clashed with Midnight blue ones. She could do nothing but smile and stare. They looked like they were looking deep into her soul and making her stare into them. She finally got herself untangled from the hypnotizing eyes and down to his lips. She would have never known he was talking if she hadn't seen them start to move. She quickly shut off her thinking and listened.

"You can call me D- James" he said in a deep voice. Serena could feel her spine shiver at his voice and a pulsing between her thighs. God! What was the matter with her? No man could ever make her affect her this way! She could kill them in a blink of an eye! She took a deep breath and put her feelings and her body in check.

"Well James, you can call me Katie," She said fighting with herself. But then he smiled and all that she was trying to control was shot straight to hell! She let out a small giggle. At that very moment she wanted to take her switchblade from her inside her dress and slit her own throat. For the second time she was so grateful that the target had spoken.

"Mr. Thomas I need to get to this address quickly. I have a very important meeting." Chris said handing Darien the address his secretary had written down. Darien nodded and looked to Chad, who nodded back. They all got into the Escalade and made their way to the destination that Chris had given Darien.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bold- translation

On the outside Serena's demeanor was calm and collected, but on the inside she felt like she was raging a never-ending war with herself, and the assassin part of her was losing- badly. This James character had stirred something inside her that she was unfamiliar with. She found herself, ever so often, wondering up to peer into the rear view mirror just to look at the midnight eyes that look at the road. But when they would find their way to hers she would quickly look away. What was wrong with her? Assassins didn't act like this! Her thoughts were cut short by quick and sharp taping on her left hand. Her first instinct was to move her hand away, but as she studied the taps more closely she soon realized that Raye was trying to communicate with her through Morse code. She waved her hand signaling for Raye to stop and start over. Serena flipped her hand back over and waited for Raye to begin. The first came as two quick taps.

_Starting-_ Stop. Then Raye did a series of quick rapid taps. This translated into:

_Ask Amy about business client- _Stop. She started with slow taps, and then hastened towards the end.

_Don't recall knowing- _Stop.

_About client- _Stop. Raye quickly stopped the tapping and turned her hand over for Serena to replay.

_Okay- _Stop. Serena said with a few quick taps. Serena pulled her cell phone out her purse and quickly dialed Amy's number. There few short rings before Amy answered.

"What Wilson?" Amy asked.

" Wow! I don't even get a hello!" Serena said with a laugh.

"Not when you're in the car with the target and two unidentified men." Amy said flatly. " But anyway where in the hell are you going? The target has nothing planned until later on tonight."

"That's what I called you for!" Serena said.

"Well, I have no clue," Amy said with worry in her voice. Hearing the worry in Amy's voice made Serena start to worry. _'The brain didn't even know where they were going. Something was wrong… defiantly wrong'_. Serena looked over to Raye. Worry was plastered all over her face. Serena knew the conversation with Amy could no longer go on like it was. She needed to switch to their code.

"So anyway what's the scoop?" Serena asked in a bubbly voice. All the worry that she was displaying a second ago gone. (**Where are you?)**

"I'm following the car from a good distance. I'm in a white Lexus." Amy said knowing that Serena had started speaking in their code. Serena quickly grabbed Raye's hand and told her what Amy had said in Morse code. When she was done she looked up at Raye. Raye nodded. Serena directed her attention back to Amy.

"So! Just do it! Call and see what they say. It'll only take like 30-45 minutes! " Serena said in a ditzy voice. (**Tap into the Chris's telephone lines and tell me what calls have come in and out in the last 30-45 minutes.)** There was silence for a couple of moments as she heard Amy typing and at cursing the computer.

"There was in undefined call that came in 5 minutes before you left. It's only a few seconds, but I think I can get the conversation for you." Amy said. While Amy was telling her this, Serena was tapping feverishly on Raye's hand telling her everything.

"Okay. Thanks so much!" Serena said in her ditzy voice again. (**You're the Best Ames! Do you think can get around the system and find out what the number is.) **

"It's going to be hard but I think I'll be able to do it! Just give me five seconds and…Got it! Here comes the conversation now." There were a few rings and then Serena could hear Janice, Chris's Secretary.

"Hello?"

"Tell Mr. Wallden to meet me at 55847 Cross Star Avenue, Suite 500." Said a deep voice.

"Fine" There was a click and then the line went dead. A few seconds later Amy was back on the line.

"That wasn't the caller's true voice." Amy said. Serena suppressed a loud sigh. She wasn't stupid: she could tell that the voice was fake and somebody was trying to distort his or her voice. "I tried to decipher the voice but it's difficult and I need more time to work it out! But I did get a number. But that's fake too. When I tried to look it up it said the number didn't exist. I looked up the address as well. It belonged to an old law firm that went bankrupt a few years back, and as far as I know no one ever bought the building! So who ever the target is going to see their not good news!" Amy said. Serena wanted to shoot something or someone! She needed to get out of this truck and regroup with the team.

"Thanks, I'll call you back! Don't take the plunge without me!" Serena said before she slammed her phone shut. (**Don't do anything until we regroup!) **Serena told everything she had heard to Raye. When she was done she looked up to Raye. The look on her face wasn't helping Serena in calming her frustration at the moment. Serena looked over to the target, who was staring out the window. It was as if he took little notice to the conversation. At that moment the urge to put a bullet between his eyes was stronger than ever! She turned away knowing that if she looked at him any longer, her desire to see him dead would take over her and the mission would be compromised. But as soon as she looked away from the one frustration, she looked right into another. She had met those hypnotizing eyes in the rear view mirror.

Darien drove quickly through the streets of Washington. As he did he couldn't help but look up into the mirror and at the goddess in the back. Sometimes when the urge to look at her came over him and he did look; he was surprise to see her staring right back. He wanted so badly to stop the car, climb in the back, and kiss her senseless.

Darien looked over to Chad and saw that he didn't have his usual lazy smile on, but he looked like he was deep in thought. Darien tapped him lightly.

"What's wrong" He mouthed. Chad turned his body a little so that he was facing Darien. He then started to make signs with his hands. Darien noticed that he was talking in Sign Language.

'I just remembered something' Chad said.

'What?' Darien asked with one hand on the steering wheel and talking to Chad with the other

'The Target had nothing planned until tonight' Chad replied. Darien turned and looked at the road. Chad was right. Greg had hacked into his secretary's daily planner. It said nothing about meeting at Cross Star Avenue. His feelings from earlier kicked in again. He had forgotten all about them when he saw Katie. He needed to talk with Greg, but he knew he couldn't. Darien let out a soft sigh; he would have to wait until he could regroup with his teammates. There were a few seconds of silence before he heard Katie's voice. At first he thought she was talking to the woman he knew as Miss Roy, but when there was a short pause he discovered she was on the phone. He listened to her speak: he loved the sound of her voice. It was like a melody, but with an edge to it. He started to listen in on the conversation she was having even though he knew it was wrong. But hey he was could he say? He was an assassin/spy! It was like second nature.

"That's what I was calling you for!" he heard Katie say. There was a long pause. When Darien didn't hear Katie speak again he looked up to see a worried looked plastered on her and the other woman's face. Darien scrunched his eyebrows up. '_What were they so worried about_?' Darien asked himself. But before he could answer his own question Katie started to talk again. But this time she wasn't talking in her melodic voice. It was that of a ditzy woman.

"So what's the scoop?" Katie asked. Darien wanted to grab hold of this new woman and shake her until she had brought his Katie back. Darien's eyebrow's shot up. Since when was she his? He slid a hand down his face. He really needed to stop thinking.

" So! Just do it! Call and see what they say. It'll only take like 30-45 minutes!" Katie said. There was a short pause and then Katie spoke again. "Okay! Thanks so much" Darien was confused now. The Katie he knew would never talk like this! '_But you've only known her for 5 minutes'_ he shouted to himself. He thought he was going to lose it and then as if someone had snapped their fingers, he heard the melodic voice again.

"… Don't take the plunge without me." Katie said before she shut her phone. Darien looked up into the mirror again to see Katie looking at a still worried Miss. Roy. He watched her look in Chris's direction and then into the mirror. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Katie broke the staring contest. Darien looked back to the road just in time to see that he had reached his destination.

As much as Serena wanted to stare into his eyes all day she knew she couldn't. She needed to focus on the situation here. They had no clue where they were going and 'Chris's business client' wanted to play guess who. The car turned into a deserted parking lot. Serena looked out the window to see a 5-story building. Like Amy said it was abandon. James must have noticed this as well, and spoke.

"Mr. Wallden are you sure you gave me the right address?" Darien asked.

"Yes, this is it…. You can wait here I'll be back," Chris said gathering his things. He was about to open the door when Chad spoke.

"Mr. Wallden, if I may, you hired me and Mr. Thomas to protect you." Chad said still facing the front.

"Yes I realize that but I don't need your protection at the moment. I just meeting an old friend." Chris said. Serena raised an eyebrow at this and looked to Raye and by the look on her face she had noticed it too.

"I thought you said you were going to meet a business client?" Raye asked. There was silence. Serena could tell the Chris was going over something in his head.

"Now you look here! Don't you ever question me about where I'm going or who I'm seeing! I am your boss and I will see whoever I damn well please," he yelled. He opened the door but did not get out. "And if any of you ever question me again you're fired!" With that you got out and slammed the door shut.

The assassin's sat in shock. Had their target really just cussed them out and had they really not put a bullet through his skull. They all met each other's gazes and then to their partners. Serena reached over to Raye tapped on her hand

_We need to get out of the car and get to Amy_

Darien looked over to Chad and drew himself out of the sight of the girls. He then said ,In sign Language, 'We need to get them out of the car so we can get regroup with the others'. Chad nodded.

"So…. Yeah" They said at the same time. There was a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, me and Vivian are going to get something to eat," Serena said. James opened his mouth to say something but Serena cut him off. " We'll walk…umm we need the exercise. We'll be back" And with that Serena and Raye got out.

They quickly made their way across the street, around the corner and into an alley. Serena pulled her cell phone out and dialed Amy's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"I'm coming around the corner now. I'll pick you up." Two seconds later a white Lexus pulled in front of the alleyway. Serena and Raye quickly got in the back seat. The first thing they heard was Lita's voice.

"What in the hell is going on?" Lita said in a half whisper half shout. Serena saw a laptop sitting on the passenger's seat. The seat had been turned around so it faced the back instead of the front. Serena looked at the screen of the computer to find Lita's face staring back at her. Lita was perched on a thick tree branch scooping out the target's house. Serena was just about to answer her when Mina's voice cut in.

"Seriously guys is it just me or our we losing our touch?" Mina said in a casual voice. The laptop's screen split into two, so that Lita was on one half and Mina's was on the other.

"Raye, Serena, you're the closets to the target why didn't you stop him?" Amy asked as she pushed a button on the side of her seat. A small door opened where the steering wheel rested and moved into the dashboard. Amy's chair then moved back so that the back of the chair rested on the dashboard.  
Serena wanted to scream everybody was yelling at once and she couldn't hear herself think.

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" she shouted. The car went silent. "Thank you" she said calmly. "Now let's not lose are heads here. We've been in worse situations than this. Now this is what's going to happen," She took a deep breath and spoke "We're going to continue this mission as planned. If this business client is a threat then we'll soon know about it. If he-"

"Or she! You never know it could be a woman!" Mina interrupted. Serena gave her an agitated look and continued.

"Or SHE" she said looking at Mina. "Poses any threat then we'll take them out as well. Now if you want to put in your opinion, please do it one at a time" Serena said. Amy spoke first.

"Serena I have no problem with carrying on with the mission, but I don you think we should look more into this business client. I mean he," She could hear Mina drawing a breath. "Or She! Took extra precautions to hide their identify." Serena nodded her head but did not say anything.

"What hold on! Back up! I been hearing business client this and business client that! So who's this business client?" Lita asked. Serena told them everything that happened up till now. When Serena was done Amy played the conversation. When it was done Raye spoke.

"Sere I think we should be looking at the target's secretary and the business client."

"Why is that?" Serena asked.

"Janice pulled Chris out of the office saying there were men there to see him. Well I don't remember seeing any men. They couldn't have left that quickly. If there were any we would have seen them get onto the elevator at least."

"I think Raye's right. The target's secretary sounded like she knew who was on the phone too! When the voice told her where Chris needed to meet them she just said fine…usually someone would freak out if they heard that." Mina said.

"True, I don't doubt that she didn't know who was on the phone, but when we were leaving the office she had a worry look plastered on her face." Serena acknowledged.

"Well like Rena said I think we should stick to the mission and anyone who gets in our way gets popped as well," Lita said. Everyone laughed.

"Okay now that that's over with, Serena what happened back in the office? Don't think we didn't hear about that one" Mina said with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay it's time to go!" Serena said pushing Raye out the car.

"Don't think you're going to get out of this Re-" Serena cut Mina off by shutting the door. Amy rolled down her window.

"I'll be around" she said before she drove off. Serena and Raye quickly made their way back across the street and back into hell.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Darien watched the two women walk across the street and around a corner. When they were completely out of sight Darien turned his attention to Chad, who was pulling a laptop out from under his seat. He set it upon the dashboard and took a short black cord out of the armrest. He then plugged it into the computer.

"You know, instead of sitting there, you could help" Chad said without looking away from his activities.

"I know" Darien said with a small smirk. Chad looked up from the computer and glared at him.

"Just hand me your cell phone" Chad said. Darien unclipped his cell phone and handed it to him. He plugged the cell phone onto the other end of the black cord. Darien watched as his friend did all of this.

"Where in the hell did you learn how to do this?" Darien asked in amazement. Chad smiled a little.

"You don't hang around Greg all day and not pick up a few tricks" Chad said with laugh. Darien nodded his head in agreement. Chad handed Darien's phone back to him.

"Here make yourself useful and dial Greg." Chad said. Darien gave him a look but did as his friend asked. A few seconds later Greg's face appeared on the computer screen.

"So you finally figured it out?" Greg asked with a small smile. Darien and Chad laughed and nodded their heads. Greg just shook his head and pressed a few buttons. The screen split in half, so that Ken and himself were on one side and Andrew was on the other.

"What the fuck happened?" Andrew yawned: It was apparent that he had been sleeping.

"The train has derailed off the god damn tracks! That's what's fucking happened!" Ken shouted. Darien shook his head and spoke.

"Guys! Let's not lose not lose our heads here. We've got a mission to do. Greg do me a favor and tell me if any calls came in 10 minutes before we got there" Greg nodded his head. There was long silence before Greg spoke.

"Ok…I've got an unidentified call that came into Chris's office a little while before you got there. The conversation is short but I can let you hear it."

"Well, lets hear it then." Darien said putting his hands behind his head and leaning back upon them. There were two short rings and then a woman picked up the phone.

"Hello?" asked a soft voice.

"Tell Mr. Wallden to meet me at 55847 Cross Star Avenue, Suite 500" said a deep voice.

"Fine" the woman replied. There was a click and then the line went dead.

"Well that was weird." Chad said.

"That wasn't the caller's real voice. It was distorted by a device or something," Greg said.

"So what should we do?" Andrew asked. Darien heard someone say something but he wasn't paying attention to them now. He was too deep in thought. He knew something was wrong with this mission. Was this the bad omen he kept having? An 'Old friend' with an identity crisis? He let out a long sigh. He really needed to kill someone and fast.

"I say we go after this business client and the target. Just have to have something to do!" Chad said.

"No!" Darien said now out of his thoughts. The car went silent and Darien looked out the window and to the abandon office building that Chris had went into. "No… We'll keep to the plan, this business client can have his or her identity crisis, but the boss gave us a mission: and that is to remove Chris from existence. And that's exactly what were going to do. But," he said looking back to the laptop. "If we find out who this business client is and he gets in our way, then I give any of you the permission to take him out." The car was still silent. It was as if they were all holding their breath. Darien had never sounded so serious in his life! His teammates knew not to crack a joke or say anything at all.

"Now! That we've jumped that obstacle" Darien said with a laugh. The silence was broken with laughter. Their captain was back again. Their conversation carried on for a couple more minutes until Darien saw the Katie and her friend walking back across the street.  
"Okay you guys we've got to go the target's assistants are coming back." Darien said.

"Are they hot?" Andrew asked.

"Shut up Andrew!" Chad said before he slammed the computer shut and quickly put it back under his seat. Darien was just about to clip his cell phone back into its holder when the car door open and Katie and Vivian got in.

"So what did you get to eat?" Chad asked Vivian as she shut the door.

"Wha-."

"We decided that we weren't hungry" Serena cut across Raye. Raye gave her a confused look, but Serena ignored her. Darien smirked to himself. He was about to say something when the back door opened and Chris got in. He seemed very nervous. This didn't go unnoticed by the assassins in the car. Serena watched as he played with a piece of paper in his hand.  
"Mr. Wallden are you okay?" Serena asked. She wasn't worried if he was okay or not. She was more interested in reading his eyes, and when he directed his attention on her, she did just that. Serena saw a flicker of fear across his eyes, but it quickly disappeared. He must have noticed that she was studying him because he cleared his throat and turned away.  
"James you can take me back to the office" Chris said in a stern voice. Darien gritted his teeth and put the car in drive. He didn't like being told what to do, especially not by his prey. This just made him want to shoot the target even more, but instead of a quick death, he decided that he would make him suffer before he killed him. At the thought of this a grin slide onto his face, he couldn't wait for his boss to call now.

The car ride back to Crystal Enterprise was a silent one. The assassin's didn't dare try and communicate with their partners now. They had the information that they needed. Everything else would just have to wait until they were somewhere safe and not at risk of being over heard. Thoughts were traveling a mile-a- minute in Serena's head. Even though she had told the girls that they were sticking to the plan, she couldn't help but wonder about the business client. Ugh! She wanted to take Raye's gun and shoot Chris! But not in the head! Oh no! She wanted to shoot his kneecaps out! That way she didn't kill him until the team got the okay, and she could get happiness in knowing that he was suffering. She glanced down at Raye's ankle: knowing that all she had to do was snatch the gun from its holder and pull the trigger once. Serena felt her hand moving towards Raye, but she stopped herself. She knew that if she followed through with her desire she would have to shoot Raye's little crush and James…. James, she bit her lip. Ever since she had laid eyes on him she felt weird. She couldn't explain it. It wasn't unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her eyebrows contracted in confusion. Was she falling for him? No! She couldn't be! She didn't even know James. A smile broke across her face. She hated that name for him, it didn't fit him well at all. Serena was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the car had stopped in front of Crystal Enterprise. The sound of the door shutting brought her out of her thoughts.

"Where did Mr. Wallden go?" Serena asked. How could she get so wrapped up in her thoughts to not notice that the target had left? James was doing more damage than she thought.

"He went back to the office and he said we could go home." Raye said as she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Serena. Serena knew what she was thinking and she didn't want to give her the satisfaction of being right.

"Well if that's the case" Serena said opening the door and getting out. She held the door opened and waited for Raye to get out as well. But when Raye didn't follow after few minutes Serena leaned into the car. Raye was giggling at something the man with the shaggy brown hair had said. Serena cleared her throat loudly and Raye's giggles subsided immediately.

"Let's go" Serena mouthed to her. Raye gave soft good- bye and got out of the SUV. Serena and Raye were about to walk away when Serena heard her fake name being called. Serena turned around to see James running towards her.

"Katie" Darien said stopping in front of her. He held up her purse. "You forgot your purse." Serena took her purse , but before she could stop herself a smile crested her features. She wanted to shoot herself. Why in the hell did she give into her feelings? And to her much unwanted delight, her mistake was rewarded, by a heart stopping; melt-where- you- stand smile from James. Serena could feel her cheeks going red and no matter how hard she tried they got redder and redder. Serena looked pass James and stared at a small scratch on the SUV. She would do anything to not look into his eyes. When James spoke again she was determined not to look at him.

"Well, I'll see you around Katie." James said backing up. Serena gave a short nod; turned on the spot; and walked away. Raye winked at Darien and followed Serena. When she was close enough she spoke.

"And you roll your eyes at me!" Raye giggled. Serena stopped in her tracks and rounded on Raye.

"Don't tell anyone about that! If the girls found out that I was going loopy over some guy they…they"

"They be happy for you Sere!" Raye finished for her. Serena just rolled her eyes and continued to the car.

"Anyway, what do you think about Aaron?" Raye said biting her lip, as if she was in deep thought about something. Serena raised any eyebrow.

"So that's his name?" Serena asked with a smirk dancing on the corner of her mouth. Serena unlocked the door to the Hummer. Raye narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" Raye asked. Serena just shrugged her shoulder and got into to the car, Raye opened her door and got in as well. "Why do you have that look on your face?" Raye asked as Serena looked at her with an evil grin.

"Oh no reason. I was just wondering what the girls would say if they knew that you were going gaga over some random guy." Serena said starting up the car and backing out of the parking space. As she did Raye's mouth fell into a perfect 'o'.

"Serena that's blackmail!" Raye shouted coming out of her shock.

"All's fair when it comes to killing and living" Serena laughed as she sped out of the parking lot of Crystal Enterprise.

Serena lazily walked into her bedroom. She flopped down onto her bed and took her shoes off. She gave a long sigh and laid back onto her satin sheets. She turned and looked at the clock that was on her nightstand. The time flashed an angry red as it read 5:30. '_Mina doesn't have to go out until 8.'_ She thought to herself as lifted up and scooted back until she got to her pillows. As she starred at the clock flashing its angry red numbers her eyelids slowly began to shut. She didn't want to go to sleep, but it was beckoning her and her resistance was slowly giving in.

_Serena found herself standing in the middle of a large foyer. As she looked around she noticed a large staircase that split into two. Her eyes traveled the staircase and to a balcony that wrapped around the whole top floor. As Serena looked up there were rooms on each side of the balcony. Serena turned around to find more rooms on the backside of the balcony. All together she counted 15 bedrooms on the top floor, and she knew that didn't count the bathrooms. Serena was about the head down a long and wide-set hallway when she heard a soft whimper. Serena silenced her breathing and listened. Again she heard the whimper, but this time it was louder. She looked up to the balcony; and looked from room to room. She finally spotted a room with its door a jar and bright light coming from it. Serena instinctively reached to the back of her pants for her Italian switchblade. But to her to surprise and confusion her switchblade wasn't there. Instead she was met with nothing but her backside. Serena looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing jeans or her comfortable shorts. In fact, she was wearing a short, white dress with no shoes._

"_What the hell" Serena whispered to herself. The whimper came again and Serena turned her attention back to the pathetic sound. Serena quickly made her way up the right side staircase. She swiftly ran down the hall until she came to the door and the pathetic sound that was, now, starting to get on her nerves. She slowly pushed the door opened. In the middle of the room was a small girl and on each side of her; were two bodies. Serena couldn't tell if they were dead or alive, but at the moment the small girl's whimpers were starting to driving her crazy. Serena walked swiftly over to the her and touched her shoulder. When she did Serena noticed there was blood spattered all over the girl's white dress and her hands. She tried to look at the girl's face but the girl kept it from Serena's sight. The only feature Serena could visibly see of the small girl was her blonde hair. Serena went to say something but the girl cut her off._

"_Their dead" The girl whispered. Serena looked around the room. There was no furniture in the room and the windows were covered in white sheets. As Serena scanned the room she couldn't help but think how the room looked oddly familiar. Matter- of- fact this house seemed very familiar to her too._

"_Is the killer still here?" Serena asked. The girl nodded her and Serena instantly scanned the room again. When she didn't see anyone she looked back at the girl.  
" Did you recognize the killer?" Serena asked the girl. The girl nodded her head again._

" _Who was it?" Serena asked. The little girl looked at her hands._

"_Me" the girl replied. Serena's breath caught in her throat. This little girl couldn't have killed these people. She was obviously lying_

"_Don't lie to me! Who killed them?" Serena yelled at the girl. The girl turned to face Serena. Serena backed away from the girl. Blood covered her face, legs, and hands…everything, and what was even scarier, was that the little girl looked exactly like a younger version of herself._

"_I killed them Serena! I killed my parents!" The girl shouted back. _

"_H-How do you know my name?" Serena asked. For a moment fear coated her voice. The small girl let out a giggle. _

"_O come on Serena! You're smarter than that! But if you insist on playing your silly game, I'll tell you." Serena blinked and the young girl was standing directly in front of her. Serena could feel her breath on her face._

"_Who are you?" Serena whispered. The girl gave a small smile, and before Serena could breath she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw her Italian Switchblade's handle sticking out of her stomach. Serena dropped to her knees and starred into the girl's baby blue eyes. The young girl dropped to her knees as well. She leaned forward so that her lips grazed Serena's ear. _

"_I am you" the girl whispered. Serena's eyes widen in shock. "Bye…. Serena" and with that the younger version of herself pulled the switchblade from her stomach and Serena fell backwards onto the hardwood floor of her old bedroom._

Serena snapped her eyes opened and started gasp for air. Her clothes were drenched in sweat and she felt sick. She lifted up her shirt and looked down at her stomach. There on her stomach was small cut, where a knife had pierced her skin. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Serena quickly pulled her shirt back down and ran over to her dresser mirror.

"Who is it?" Serena asked a little breathlessly.

"Its Raye, can I come in." Serena quickly fixed her hair and ran over to the door and opened it.

"Yeah. What is it?" Serena asked. Raye raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"What's wrong?" Raye asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong. What makes you think something's wrong" Serena said trying to avoid answering Raye. What would she look like telling her that she had a dream the she killed herself?

"Well for starters you're drenched in sweat, you look pale, and you seem out of breath?" Raye said.

"I'm fine Raye! What did you want?" Serena snapped. Raye looked at Serena for a couple more seconds before she decided that she wouldn't continue the interrogation.

"Mina's went to play with the target."

"What! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Serena shouted as she darted down the hall and down the steps. Raye stood in shock as she watched her captain swing moods so quickly. Raye was about to go and meet the others down stairs when something caught her eye from Serena's bedroom window. She wanted to laugh at herself. For a minute she thought…. She thought she saw someone starring at her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raye quickly made her way down the steps and into the kitchen where Serena, Amy, and Lita sat around Amy's laptop. Raye walked over to the refrigerator and took out a Pepsi.

"What's on T.V?" Raye asked, indicating to the laptop that everyone was huddled around.

"Mina just arrived at the night club the target is scheduled to be at." Lita replied without taking her eyes away from the computer. Raye pulled up chair and watched as Mina got out of Serena's BMW.

Mina confidently got out of the car and walked pass a long line that waited to enter the nightclub. As she walked she got a combination of catcalls from the guys and lots of eye rolling from the Women. She just smiled as walked passed them, knowing that if they only knew what she was capable of, they would silence themselves. When Mina finally got to the entrance of the club she was met with a tall, built bodyguard. Mina gave him a seductive smile and in one swift, but smooth moment, she placed both hands on his cheeks and kissed him fully him on the lips. The bodyguard went ridged as she slide her tongue into his mouth. After a few seconds Mina broke apart from the bodyguard's month. She smiled as wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She winked at him and walked into the club as the bodyguard stood in shock. Mina giggled and shook her head.

"Was that really necessary Mina?" Serena's voice came into her ear. Mina reached up and touched an unnoticeable ear device.

"He looked so serious! I wanted to put some spark in his life! But no, it wasn't necessary!" Mina said as she walked deeper into the club, looking for her favorite spot in every nightclub.

"Well, please, restrain yourself from putting 'spark' into people's lives tonight!" Serena said. Mina gave a loud and long sigh.

"Fine! Over and out" Mina replied as she finally reached the place she had been looking for.

"Martini shaken not stirred." Mina said impatiently to the handsome bartender. He looked at her for a minute and then laughed.

"Okay Miss. Bond" said the bartender.

"Excuse me handsome?" Mina asked with a confused look.

"Oh sorry, you just sounded like James bond for a minute. That's all" the bartender replied as he put her Martini in front of her. Mina gave small laugh.

"I never thought of it that way. I guess you're right." Mina laughed. Mina took a sip of her Martini and smiled at the bartender. For a minute she considered forgetting her mission so she could stay flirt with the bartender. But that thought was quickly wiped out of her head when Serena's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Mina! Stop flirting and get to your mission." Serena yelled into her ear. Mina rolled her eyes.

"Can you tell me if Chris Wallden is here?" Mina asked as she put on her innocent but sexy smile.

"Yeah, he's up there in the balcony," The bartender said pointing up to a small space that over looked the club. Just then she saw the target and another man walk over to the railing of the balcony. They talked for a minute and then walked back into the small space.

"Can you do me a favor love?" Mina asked the Bartender. He nodded and Mina went on with her request. "Can you take a beer up to Mr. Wallden, and tell him that it's from the blonde at the bar?"

"Aw and I hoping we had something going for us" The bartender said with smile. Mina smirked.

"Maybe another time, another place, handsome." The bartender smiled and nodded his head; he then took the drink up to the balcony. When the bartender was out of sight Mina pressed the device in her ear.

"We have a problem. There's an unidentified person in the balcony with the target. Do you still want me to go through with the mission?" Mina asked.

"Shit." Mina heard Serena say. After a few seconds of silence Serena spoke again. "Yes, try and find out who his guess is, but be on the alert… and please tell me you're armed, Mina."

"Ouch, Sere! That hurt, of course I'm armed." Mina exclaimed as if her feelings were hurt.

"Just get the damn mission over with!" Serena laughed.

"Whatever you say" Mina laughed.

Mina turned around and watched as the bartender gave the beer to the target, and told him what she has asked him to say. She then watched as Chris got up from his seat and walk over to the railing of the balcony. He looked around for a minute and then spotted her. Mina smiled and raised her glass to him. She watched as he smiled at her and told the bartender something. Mina turned and faced the bar again. She smiled to herself. 'She loved her job'. A few seconds later the bartender came back.

"He asks if you would like to join him and his friend up in the balcony." The bartender said. Mina nodded her head and took one last sip of her Martini. She then smoothly made her way through the crowd and up to the balcony.

Mina slowly, but smoothly walked over to the long couch where the target and a very handsome man with sandy blonde hair sat. She licked her lips hungrily: never in all her wonderful years had she come across such a beautiful creature. She felt like was about to have multiple orgasms. She decided it was best if she directed her attention on something less…satisfying. And to great relief her eyes landed on the target._ 'Thank god'_ she thought to herself. Chris, seeing that Mina's eyes had landed on him stood up from his seat. He held out his hand, but Mina ignored it and sat down on the plush couch. Chris was clearly taken aback by the Mina boldness. He let his hand fall back down to his side and sat down next to her

"And what's your name beautiful?" Chris asked. Mina smiled a seductive smile and placed her hand on the inside of Chris's thigh. Chris looked down at her hand and then back at her. He smiled and moved a little closer.

"Nicole" Mina seductively replied.

"Mina!" Raye warned. Mina wanted to roll her eyes, but she restrained herself. Chris seemed to be moving closer and closer to her. The next thing she knew Chris was so close he was inches from her lips. She looked out the corner of her eye to see the handsome sandy blonde headed man starring at her.

"Who's your friend?" Mina asked just as Chris was about to lean in to and capture her lips. Chris's face seemed to drop.

"What?" Chris asked in confusion.

"Who's your friend?" Mina repeated. Chris looked over to Andrew and then back at Mina.

"This is Tyler Rivera. He owns a private Yacht company. Actually we just met today." Chris said sitting up straight, seeing that the moment between them was ruined. Mina looked over to Tyler who gave her a slow seductive smile. As she starred she couldn't seem to break away this time. His dark green eyes were so deathly tempting. They seemed to hold so much emotion, but above all the emotions that Mina could make out; one stood out to her the most, anger. His eyes screamed for murder and death. Some people would be frightened of what his eyes held, but Mina being who she was, took great interest in this.

"Mina get back on task! What are you doing?" Serena's voice penetrated her thoughts again. Mina's eyes darted back to Chris, who was watching the interaction between her and Tyler. She had to do something and fast.

"Do you wanna dance?" She asked Chris. For a minute Chris stayed silent, but then he slowly nodded his head. Mina smiled and grabbed his hand. As they walked away Mina turned and winked at Andrew.

Andrew smirked at the wink the blonde temptress gave him. He watched as she led his target down the stairs and into the hot, tangled mess below. He was just about to reach for his cell phone when it started to ring. He smiled to himself: he already knew who it was.

"You guys don't miss a beat, do you?" Andrew deadpanned.

"No! We don't! And that's why we're calling you. What the hell are you doing?" Darien shouted into the phone. Andrew moved the phone away from his ear.

"You could lower the voice decimals a little bit" Andrew laughed.

"Andrew! This is not a joke! You're not suppose to let the target out of your sight!" Darien exclaimed. Andrew sighed and let the phone drop to his side. He walked over to the railing of the balcony. He looked around and spotted the temptress named Nicole and the target as they grinded up against each other. For split second he wanted to forget the mission and be the one grinding against her.

"Andrew are you even listening to me?" Andrew heard Darien shout. He quickly put the phone back to his ear.

"Darien, chill I've got the target in sight. He's not going anywhere. Now let me do my mission my way. Okay?" Andrew responded. Before Darien could reply he hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket. Andrew watched as the temptress and the target smoothly made their way through the crowed. When they got to the steps that led up to the balcony he sat back onto the couch. As they walked towards him he could her Nicole's laughter. He loved they way she laughed. He usually hated the way girls laughed. It was either too high or just sounded weird, but her laugh was simply beautiful. He wished he could make her laugh like that on regular basis.

Mina flopped down onto the couch with laughter in her voice Chris soon followed her. She loved dancing even if the person she was dancing with wasn't the one she desired to be with.

"Tyler you should've joined us." Mina said as she caught his gaze. Andrew took a swig of his drink.

"I don't dance" Andrew said with a little smirk. Mina smiled at him.

"Oh but Mr. Rivera-."

"Tyler, call me Tyler."

"Okay, Tyler, everyone dances." Mina said.

"Well not everybody." Andrew said taking another swig of his drink.

"Oh come on Tyler! You can't tell me that you never danced in your underwear when your favorite came on?" Mina said with laughter in her voice. Andrew lifted an eyebrow.

"Well since this isn't risky business and I'm not Tom Cruise, no, I haven't danced in my underwear." Andrew chuckled.

"Hmm…Well your life must be boring and simple," Mina said as she stuck her tongue out at him. Andrew and Chris broke out in laughter.

"Oh but Ms. Nicole I can assure you have my life is far from boring and simple." Andrew laughed. Mina smiled at him.

"Mina get off of the friend and back to the target. Your suppose to be focused on the target." Serena shouted into her ear.

"So Chris you told me you were here in Washington for a couple of days. What are you here for?" Mina asked getting back on task.

"I have some business to handle with one of my clients." Chris said taking gulp of his beer. Mina was just about to ask another question when Serena's voice came into her ear again.

"Mina forget the mission, the boss just called. Get back to the base now." Serena commanded. Mina quickly stood up, startling Andrew and Chris.

"I should be getting home. My… my dog needs feeding" Mina said as she quickly rushed down the stairs and out of the club. Just then Andrew's phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket to see he had a new text message. He opened his phone to see the message was from Darien. It read:

_Get home now! Boss just called…_

Like Mina, Andrew quickly stood up, startling Chris.

"I have to get going as well. Have a good night Chris." Andrew said before quickly making his way down the steps and out of the club, leaving Chris in total confusion.

Mina burst through the doors of team star's base. She quickly made her way down a long hallway and then took a sharp right into the living room. There on the flat screen T.V she saw her boss's face. Mina quickly took her place next to Lita on a 'L' shaped couch.

"Nice of you to join us, Mina" Eric said as she sat down. Mina smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow night I want the execution of Mr. Wallden completed. This should be a quick in and out job, no blood spatter, no traces. This mission has fallen into your capable hands, and I expect nothing but the best. You know the rules: If you fail your mission, don't bother coming home, because you will be killed on sight." With that the screen went blank.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Andrew returned to their base/home to find the rest of the guys seated around the lounge room.

Chad was sitting on the sofa with Darien, who was sporting a very pissed off glare directed at the new arrival, Greg was sitting at the dinner table, which allowed him a good view of the television (men what else do you expect?) and Ken was lounging in the recliner.

"I'm back," Andy called as he walked in. Darien's glare intensified as he took a seat beside him on the couch.

"And what the hell was that all about?" he bit out through clenched teeth.

"What the hell was what about?" Andy asked, acting oblivious.

"Oh come on you sly dog," Chad teased, "We all heard about the little blonde you were trying to pick up."

"I wasn't trying to pick her up. The target was. I figured that, if she was getting close to him she might know something. I figured I see what she knew," Andy replied easily.

"Seeing what she knows doesn't require sleeping with her," Ken chimed in. Andy just rolled his eyes but before he could reply the screen of the television sprung to life and their boss's face came into view.

"Team Earth. The schedule has been changed. I want Mr. Wallden dead by tomorrow night," she spoke. Darien protested.

"No, we can't do that. We don't know enough about the target to carry out a successful hit. If we go through with this, you better expect there to be-" she cut him off.

"No traces, no witnesses and most of all no failures. You took this mission knowing the target was to die as soon as possible. I'm just giving you some more incentive. You all swore to uphold the rules if you failed... I want him to be a forgotten memory. Good Luck"

With that the screen went dark again and Darien slammed a hand into the nearby wall.

"Dare are we really going to do this? I can set it up but the risk of leaving evidence is going to be doubled, if not tripled, if we do," Greg asked his friend and leader.

Darien sighed and wiped his now blood soaked knuckles on a towel sitting on the bench.

"We don't have a choice. You heard her. Tomorrow night or not at all. Greg, prepare everything for our infiltration. We are going to do this tomorrow night," he began but was interrupted by Ken.

"But Darien the security will be insane during the night!" he protested.

"True but at night we won't have to worry about his little assistants getting in the way. The last thing we need is two women exposing our entire operation. Besides, they've seen me and Chad's faces. It wouldn't be too hard to recognize us," Darien explained.

Reluctantly Ken and the others agreed.

"Now let's get some sleep," Dare said, heading off to his bedroom for some much needed shut eye. As he laid in his bed his 'shut-eye' didn't come has quickly as he had hoped. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see were two crystal blue ones staring back at him.

'Katie…' he thought before dozing off.

Meanwhile Serena was facing a similar dilemma.

"We can't do this tomorrow Serena! It's insane! Not only do we have security to worry about but I'm willing to bet they'll be there too!" Raye exclaimed.

"Who's they?" Mina asked slyly.

"The guy's bodyguards. But I know what you're saying Raye, we can't do this tomorrow," she said. Raye was sporting a smug grin until Serena continued.

"But we have to! Tomorrow night Chris Wallden will be a forgotten memory. His bodyguards will be at home in their little beds, while we slip in and out of the target's home," Serena replied, wiping the grin from her friends face.

Raye tried to protest again but she couldn't find any reasons to.

"Who'll do it then?" Lita asked the now silent group.

"Me," Serena volunteered.

"No way Sere. Let Amy or Lita do it. He knows your face," Mina replied.

"You know better than I do that I am the best shot we've got. I'm the smallest, the fastest and the better close up shooter. I'm more capable of completing this mission," Serena retorted. She had Mina there. The rest of the girls had no choice but to agree. Serena was the most capable of taking him out without a fuss.

"Fine but all of us are going with you," Lita said. Serena agreed.

"Okay, Mina you will keep an eye on the west side of his place. Raye you cover me inside the house. Lita, you'll take care of any distractions we encounter when getting in, such as guards and Ames," the dark haired girl looked up, "we'll need you to handle the cameras and the lights. Think you could hack his system?"

She nodded in confirmation.

"We will also need to erase any evidence we were ever there," Raye said. Serena nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Mina get me and Raye's applications and destroy them. Lita I need you to take care of any trace of Mina's alias, and Amy I need you to edit footage from both his company and the club. Got that?" Everyone gave their signs of understanding.

"All right then girls. Let's get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

With that each of the girls stood and made their way into their respective rooms.

Serena tried sleeping but a pair of cobalt blue eyes tormented her every time she closed her eyes.

'James…' was the final thought to cross her mind before she too drifted into the land of abyss.

The next morning found Serena and Raye sitting at a café, awaiting the arrival of their boss. He had called them earlier and told them to meet him for lunch at the La Crown, a well known and expensive café. Serena rapped her nails impatiently on the table while Raye looked over the menu. Serena let out a sigh of frustration.

"Where the hell is he?" she said angrily. Raye just chuckled.

"Calm down. He'll be here. He called us after all," she said, trying to calm her friend down. A waiter came over and, in an attempt to distract herself, Serena ordered. She asked for a simple coffee while Raye decided to be picky and go with decaffeinated skinny weak cappuccino with soy milk. The poor waiter looked like he was about to blow a gasket from trying to remember her order. Serena chuckled lightly as he walked away.

"If being picky is a job requirement anywhere, you're a shoe in," Serena joked. Raye just poked her tongue out. To which Serena replied with an eye roll. She was about to reply verbally when Chris appeared at their table. Serena and Raye quickly adopted their 'ditzy blonde' facades.

"OH! hey Mr. Boss Man," Serena cooed. Raye secretly rolled her eyes while Chris took in the generous view he got of 'Katie's' chest thanks to her low cut halter top. Serena pretended to blush while she smiled seductively. Raye thought she was getting just a little too in character and, before she could stop herself, commented on the fact.

"You are so easy," she muttered. Unfortunately both of the other occupants of the table heard her. Serena scoffed.

"I am not easy," she protested, preppy voice and hand gestures all included. Raye noticed Chris watching them and decided to play along.

"You looked like you were just about ready to stick your tongue down his throat," Raye replied smoothly. Serena quickly bit back a response.

"I was not! Listen Vivian," she said, stressing the fake name. "I kiss who I want, when I want. Hell, I could kiss the next guy who walks through that door if I wanted to." Serena threw her arm back towards the café door for emphasis. A glance over her friend's shoulder had Raye smirking like a Cheshire cat. She could see who the next person to walk through the door was going to be and Raye decided to play this to her advantage.

"Be my guest then," she said pointing at the glass door. Serena huffed once again before standing.

"Fine, I will," she said. Without really paying attention, Serena stalked over to the door just as it opened and grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt. She yanked his head down, shut her eyes and roughly pressed her lips against his. She felt electricity race through her body from the contact.

'Who is this guy?' she mused silently as he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

Darien 's head was spinning. No sooner had he'd walked through the café doors, intent on finding Chris after he told them to wait in the car, someone was pulling him down and attacking his lips with their own. A quick glance had told him who it was. Chris's blonde assistant, Katie, was the one who was currently molesting his mouth. Once he registered that fact of course, he pulled her closer and took control of the kiss. It was like heaven. Her soft curves fit smoothly against the hard planes of his own body like they were made to fit. Like two pieces of a puzzle.

Serena was in a similar predicament. Apart from the fact she didn't know exactly who it was she was kissing. She placed her hands on his chest when he pulled her closer. The blonde was prepared to fight him for control but once his tongue slipped past her lips, all thoughts of a fight flew from her head. She was about to moan when the bustling and clinking of glasses reached her ears. She promptly remembered where exactly they were.

With much will power, Serena pulled away from her 'victim' and opened her sky blue eyes. She was sure that if it wasn't for the strong arms still wrapped around her waist, the pair of midnight eyes staring back at her would have turned her into a puddle of embarrassment right then and there. In her acting and attempt to prove she wasn't easy, Serena had just kissed her boss's bodyguard, James! A guy she had to work with.

'Oops,' she thought, 'but he was one hell of a kisser.' Serena quickly shook her head and slipped from the still stunned mans arms. She turned and let a smug smile break out over her features. Raye and Chris were both sitting there, just as gobsmacked as Darien was. Chad was standing to the side, laughing his head off at his friend. Serena then sauntered back over to the table and took her seat.

"I told you. I kiss who I want, when I want," she said, never letting the smile slip from her face. Inside she was still trembling. James's kiss had turned her insides to mush. Almost literally. Darien was also muddled. He stood there as she walked away before finally snapping his open jaw shut. Chad hit him on the back as they headed over. He saw that Katie seemed relatively unfazed by what had happened.

'Maybe she does that a lot,' he mused. For some reason that thought made his blood boil. Someone else kissing the blonde beauty.

Raye had effectively been silenced after that little display.

'Those two looked like they could power the whole city with the amount of electricity there was in the air while they were at it,' she thought. She also made a mental note to tell the girls about this sweet little development. That was, if Serena didn't kill her first.

As conversation picked up between the employees and their boss the steamy scene that Serena and Darien put on seemed to fade into the background. Serena was surprised at how easily she flowed into conversation with the target and his bodyguards. Usually she didn't make an effort to get to know them ( her targets), they were all usually dead within the hour. But what surprised her most was how easily she opened up to his bodyguard. She found herself laughing at all his witty jokes and little stories he told. She was in the middle of laughing at one of his jokes when her cell phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her purse still laughing. when she looked down at the caller I.D. all trances of laughter and joy disappeared from her face. Raye must have noticed because she stopped her laughter as well.

"Um I'm sorry… I have to use the restroom," Serena said getting up from her chair.

"Yeah, me too." Raye agreed following Serena's action and making her way toward the bathrooms with her.

"What is it with girls going to the bathroom together? I mean they can't possibly be using the same toilet!" Chris said breaking out into laughter again. Darien and Chad however didn't join in with Chris this time. They had noticed the laughter had disappear from Katie's face when she looked at her phone. They had also noticed they way Vivian and Katie rushed off to the bathroom. Darien looked over to Chad, who was focused on the direction they girls had went. He gave him a little nudge. When Chad met Darien's gaze he quickly understood what Darien was thinking: Something was up with Chris's assistance's and they were going to find out.

Serena and Raye busted into the bathroom startling a waitress and another woman having a conversation. Serena, being frustrated, pulled out her silver handgun and pointed it at the waitress and the woman. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"If you want your life you will calmly walk out of this bathroom and tell no one about this." Serena said as calmly as she could. The waitress and the woman must've stood there because Raye shouted "Well you heard the woman! Get out!" A second later Serena heard the hurried scuffles of the woman and the bathroom door opening and closing behind her. Serena put the gun back in her pants and flipped opened her phone.

"And you say I'm a hot head." Raye laughed as she hoisted herself onto the counter. Serena ignored her and quickly dialed a number. After a couple of rings other end picked up.

"Yes Eric?" Serena dead-panned into the phone. There was a slight pause and then Eric spoke.

"Why is the target still alive?" He asked in calm voice. Serena gritted her teeth to keep her cool.

"Eric, let me and my team do our job" Serena resounded.

"I would if you and your team would follow orders!" Eric shouted into the phone. Serena gritted her teeth again but stayed calm.

"We are following orders Eric! You said you wanted him done with today. We're taking him out tonight. Less noise, less mess, less everything. Just how you want it. So, if your done I have a job to do!" There was a long pause before Eric responded.

"Take him out Serena and stop laughing at stupid jokes." There was a click and the phone flashed the words 'call ended'. Serena slammed her phone shut and put it in her pocket.

"So?" Raye asked as she jumped down from the counter.

"As soon as we pop this guy, we're having a party at the shooting range, and then we're taking a much needed vacation." Serena sighed as she opened the door to the bathroom. she held it open as Raye walked by with a smirk plastered on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Serena and Raye silently made their way back to the table. Serena was infuriated with Eric, but she wasn't going to show it. She was going to get through the mission and when she got back home she was going to deal with him, properly. 'Eric…' she thought to herself. Ever since he had assigned this mission to them, he had been acting strange. Yeah, of course, he would sometimes nag them about a mission getting done, but never like this. They (the girls) had handled direct threats before, so what was so different about this one? She looked over to Raye but Raye did not make eye contact with her. She was in the middle of laughing at something Chad had said. Serena made mental note inside her head to tell Raye her thoughts. But for now she would have to wait. Instead of dwelling on her thoughts anymore she threw herself into conversation with the rest of the occupants at the table.

An hour later Serena and Raye found themselves alone in the café again. After getting a call on his cell phone, Chris had said he needed to be somewhere urgent and asked James and Aaron to drive him over. As they said goodbye to each other, the tension between her and James seemed to arise again. This resulted in them both blushing and giving each other weak good-byes. Now that their unexpected company was gone Serena wasted no time in telling Raye what she was thinking earlier.

"Oh come on Sere, don't you think your overreacting?" Raye asked as Serena finished her thoughts.

"No, Raye, I don't! Think about it. Have we ever been pressured this hard into killing someone?" Serena asked and waited for Raye to respond. But when she didn't Serena continued on. "Exactly! You now damn well were always up for a good hunt. Something isn't right, Raye, I can feel it!" Raye looked out the window of the café to the darkening sky outside.

As the street lamps began to flicker on, the citizens of Washington started to make the transition from day to night. As Raye watched she smiled to herself. She loved to see Washington when it was like this: when it was transitioning from its peaceful days to its crazy, wonderful nights. Club hoppers and party goers lived for this moment, when the sun would go down and they could began their terror on Washington's night scene. Before she became the person she was today, she would be right along with them. Looking for the latest thrill or the hottest club to dance until she could dance no more. But now she found her thrill somewhere else and to her, no amount of dancing or partying could take this thrill away from her. Raye gave one last look out the window and turned back to Serena. Raye sighed to herself.

"Serena, listen, I say we go on with the mission. The sooner we get this over with the better. And personally I think your overreacting about this whole thing with Eric. He was just in a bad mood, and he obviously took it out on you. If there was any kind of threat to the mission don't you think Eric would have let us know about it?" Raye asked. When Serena didn't respond Raye gave her a smug smile. "Exactly! Now relax. We should be getting home. It's about time to carry out this damn mission and go the fuck home!" With that Raye through some money on the table and got up. Serena got up as well and they both made their way out the café.

"Thank you guys. Sorry we had to leave the Cafe so early, I really needed to drop those documents off." Chris said unbuckling his seatbelt as Darien pulled up to the gates of his house.

"No problem. I mean we do work for you" Darien said with laughter in his voice. Chris opened the door got out.

"Well, just think tomorrow you'll never have to see my face again." Chris said laughing and closing the door.

"More like tonight." Chad said as he waved goodbye to Chris. Darien snorted at this as he pulled off.

"I don't know if it's just me, but I think something's up Chris's assistances, Vivian and Katie. What do you think?" Darien asked Chad as they made their way back to the base.

"Oh yeah, there's defiantly something up. But what do you think it is?" Chad asked.

"Beats me! I mean their always running off somewhere." Darien replied.

"Do you think they're a threat?" Chad asked. Darien laugh at this.

"Nah... They couldn't be." Darien said.

"Yeah your right." Chad agreed.

"Well, we'll probably never find out. We're leaving tomorrow anyway."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Chad said as Darien pulled up to their base / house.

"Well let's get this over with! I want to get back home." Darien said. Chad agreed as he got out of the car. As he did he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander to Chris's other assistant, Vivian. Sure he was kind of suspicious of her but he had to agree with his head when it said she was beautiful. With her long raven hair and striking eyes, any guy would be lucky to bag her. Even if it was only for a night. Chad sighed at this. It was too bad that they were leaving tomorrow. He would have loved to get to know her better.

A knock on the window of the car snapped him from his thoughts.

"Are you going to come inside or are you just going to sit out here all night?" Darien said with a smirk. Chad grumbled something about stupid friends before also exiting the car. When they entered the house, Ken was asleep on the couch, much to Darien 's displeasure, Andrew was in the kitchen cooking god knows what, and Greg was sitting at the table, furiously typing away at his laptop. Greg and Andrew snapped to attention when they noticed their friends but Ken was lost to the world of dreams.

Chad stealthily filled one of the jugs with cold water and tip toed over to his sleeping friend. The others just smirked and kept quiet. Ken really should've known not to fall asleep like that anyway.

"YYYEEEOOOWWW!!!!!!" was heard as Ken practically leapt from the couch, his head and shirt now effectively dripping wet. He glared at Chad who was lying in a chair laughing his head off. The other guys tried to smother their own laughter but were failing miserably.

"Fuck you Chad ," Ken muttered as he sat back down.

"Serves you right for falling asleep dude," Andrew said, heading back into the previously abandoned kitchen. The others all took a seat and turned questioning eyes on their leader.

"So, are we all ready for tonight?" Darien asked, mainly to Greg. He nodded but the frown etched into his features made Darien think twice.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It just seems a little too easy," he replied. At the group's quizzical look he continued. "For someone of his supposed stature, his security system is shitty. I was able to hack into it in less than ten minutes. That doesn't seem like the kind of security a major threat to our group would have," he mused.

"Maybe the guy is just cocky?" Andrew supplied from the doorway. "You know, he probably thinks he's untouchable."

Darien remained silent as the others began talking about this new development over. They did have a point. If his security system was as bad as Greg said, then why was he such a large threat to them? The flickering of the television caught all their attention before he could question it any more.

"Why is the target still alive?" was the first thing that came from their boss's mouth.

"Nice to see you too," Darien replied with a smirk.

"Don't be a smart ass with me, Shields. I asked you a question. Why the hell is the target still alive?!"

"He won't be for much longer," Darien stressed out. "We are completing the mission later on tonight so as to avoid any unnecessary deaths," he said, a picture of Katie flashing through his mind.

"I don't care if you have to eliminate an entire city. I want this guy dead. Now! And no more of this ridiculous flirting you men seem to be doing!" she yelled before the television switched off. The guys sat in shock. Their boss was willing to take out innocent people to kill this guy. That was the one thing Darien couldn't do. He swore that no matter how bad the circumstances ever got, he would never spill innocent blood. A fact his boss had always understood and supported.

"Why is this guy so dangerous that she would want us to kill innocent people to get rid of him?" Andrew asked the question on each of their minds. Everyone just shook their heads. They had no answer and they were running out of time.

"It doesn't matter," Darien said, steeling his resolve. "We have a job to do and if someone gets in the way, we have no choice but to deal with them. That is why we are the best team in the world. Now I want each of you to get ready. We're leaving in an hour," he said. He then walked into his bedroom to change. He shut the door and sat down on his bed.

They really were going to do this. This whole case had irked him from the beginning and now his boss's strange behavior was only intensifying that suspicion. He just asked himself the same question that had been plaguing him since the start. Why was his guy so dangerous to them?

Darien packed the rest of his clothes into his duffel bag. He gave a great sigh and sat down onto his bed. For the last hour all that kept running through his mind was the mission and a certain blonde named Katie. The more he thought about the mission the more it reminded him that he would have to leave Katie. For some reason Katie had an effect on him that no other woman had. True he barely knew her, but something about her made him want to the know the girl behind the mini-skirts, high heels, smart comments, and glares. Darien zipped his duffel bag up and took his gun off his night stand and cocked it. This wasn't the last time he was going to see Katie Berg, this was his vow to himself. Darien smirked and looked out his window to see the darkening sky. It was almost time for the mission he dreaded but anticipated the most. He quickly changed his clothes and went downstairs to brief his team.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Serena sat on the kitchen counter eating an apple. She loved doing this before a mission: just relaxing and reflecting on the challenge ahead. As she got down to the core of the apple Raye jumped down the last two steps of the staircase.

"Why do you always eat an apple before a mission?" Raye laughed as she took a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away" Serena retorted with a smirk. Raye hopped up onto the counter with Serena as she finished the rest of her apple.

"You ready?" Raye asked not really looking for an answer. Serena threw the core of the apple into the trash can; basketball style.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be…. hey Raye…" Serena said going into a serious mood.

"What?" Raye asked taking a sip of her water. Serena was silent for a second, then as if making up her mind about something she shook her head.

"Never mind just forget it.." Serena said jumping down from the counter.

"Where you going?" Raye asked taking another sip of her water. Serena just smiled.

"I'm going to my favorite place in the world" Serena said turning and walking up the stairs and leaving Raye in a confused state. When Serena reached the top floor, she walked down the hall to her room and opened her bedroom door. She quickly walked over to a pair of French doors that lead out onto the balcony. She opened them and moved out onto the balcony. she walked over to the railing and balanced herself on top of it. When she was steady she slowly turned around so that she was facing the roof that jutted out over the balcony. Serena pushed hard off the railing and jumped onto the roof. She easily pulled herself up. Once up there she sat down and looked towards the city of Washington. The lights of Washington were lit to their fullest. Serena smiled to herself. She had practically been everywhere in the world, but nothing looked more beautiful than Washington at night. A little breeze whipped around her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she wanted to fill her lungs with the air of Washington. As she sat there with her eyes closed and hair swirling around her, she truly look something not of this world. If someone caught a glimpse of her at that moment, they would have thought a goddess had graced them with her presence. Serena took another deep breath. When she did a pair of cobalt eyes came into view inside her head. She smiled again. "_James" _she thought to herself. He had stirred something up inside her, and even though she would deny it if someone asked, she really liked it! For once when she looked at a man she didn't have murder in her eyes, she didn't have murder running through her mind. When she looked at James her eyes would take on a glossy look, and in her mind... well in her mind all she could think about was his tongue sliding its way from her breast to her stomach and down. She shivered just thinking about it. Serena opened her eyes and looked out upon the lively city. But none of that mattered because she had a mission to do. She would never see James again. The memory of his face, lips, hair, and body would have to do.

"Serena!?" a voice called from inside her room. Serena rolled her eyes. Her peace was cut too short for her liking.

"I'm out here!" Serena yelled back. A couple of seconds later Lita appeared below.

"What the hell you doing up there girlie?" Lita asked sarcastically.

"Trying to clear my head." Serena responded. She dislodged her foot from one of the roof's nooks and slid down until she reached the edge. Lita looked from the rail to Serena, who was still on the roof and then back to the rail.

"You wouldn't " Lita said eying Serena daringly.

"You know Lita ever since I met you, you've always tried to get me killed with these little stunts you dare me to do!" Serena said standing up.

"Hey okay Rena! you know you can do it! I don't why your complaining!" Lita said with a little laugh. Serena let out a little giggle and then focused on the challenge. Serena backed up a little and then ran full force off the roof. She forcefully landed on the rail with both feet. She wobbled a little and walked forward quickly with her arms out so she could find her balance. When she finally found her balance she turned to Lita and gave her a sly smirk. Serena bent down and jumped off the railing and stood face to face with Lita.

"See I told you!" Lita said turning around and walking off the balcony and into Serena's bedroom. Serena shook her head and followed Lita into her room. Lita jumped backwards onto Serena's bed and laid back with her hands under her head.

"So what did you want anyways?" Serena asked. Lita lifted her head and gave Serena a confused look. "You know before you asked me to try and kill myself, you came in calling my name. So I'm guessing you either needed something or you wanted to tell me something. Take your pick"

"Oh that!" Serena smirked and shook her head. She turned and opened her closet and went inside "the others wanted me to tell you that they're all ready and waiting on you." Lita said casually. Serena poked her head out of the closet and gave Lita a quick look over. She noted that Lita was dressed in all black. she wore a black sleeveless turtle neck with her hair up in its usual ponytail. She wore short black high heel boots with black shorts.

"Lita ! You could have told me that sooner!" Serena said as ran back into her closet to put on her killing outfit. Lita let out a deep chuckle.

"Oh, my bad!" Lita laughed. A few minutes later Serena came out dressed in all black as well. She also wore sleeveless turtle neck with skin tight pants that were tucked into her black high heel boots. She had also pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She went over to her dresser and applied a light touch of make-up. Serena applied some lip gloss, smacked her lips together and then rounded on Lita.

"Well, what are laying there for. We have someone to kill!" Serena said walking over to her door. Lita looked up from her comfortable position and Serena made a gesture for her to get out. Lita sighed and walked out of Serena's room. Serena turned off her light and followed Lita out.

5 Black figures moved stealthy through the shadows of night. Lights suddenly appeared on in an upstairs bedroom inside a large house that sat onto of a hill. Guards stood at the front gates of the house and every few minutes they would move their eyes from side to side scanning the scene in front of them.

A low whistle came through the air. Two arrows came flying through the air and hit the two bodyguards in the middle of their head. The men slumped silently to the ground. Once they hit the ground two figures darted out from the shadows of the trees and dragged the men into the woods next to the house.

"The two boogies are out of the way" Mina whispered into a headset.

"Thanks" Amy said " the security cameras will be altered in 5...4...3...2...1... you're invisible."

Serena and Raye carefully scaled the iron gates of Chris Walden's mansion. Once over the fence they quietly and causally walked up the front steps and up to the door.

"Remember guys: if me and Raye aren't out in 10 minutes something's up and that means bring every weapon in our arsenal." Serena said into a small mic on her turtle neck.

"You got it Sere." Amy said. The others agreed as well. Serena nodded to Raye signaling her it was time. Raye rang the door bell. Two minutes later the door opened to reveal a man in his late 30's early 40's. He looked Raye and Serena over once and then directed his attention back to their face.

"Can I help you ladies." The man asked.

"We're Chris's assistants, We forgot to give him some files." Serena said holding up a tan color file. The butler nodded his head and stepped back from the door to let Serena and Raye in. Once inside the butler closed the door.

"Wait right here I'll go get him." the Butler said. He turned to walk away but Raye stopped him.

"That's OK, if you could just point us in his direction we'll gladly be on our way." Raye said. The butler stood there for a minute, as if he was trying to think it over in his head. He finally made up his mind he nodded his head.

"He's in his office. Just go down this hall and make a right." The butler said holding his hand out towards the hall.

"Thank you" Serena said as she followed Raye down the hall. Once down the hall and out of sight from the butler Serena spoke.

"I forgot his butler stays here over night. We'll have make this quicker than usual, I don't want his Butler interrupting us on accident." Raye nodded as they made a right. There were doors on all sides of the hallway they were now in. At the end of the hallway there were tall standing double doors. Since Amy had given them a blue print of the house Serena and Raye knew this was Chris's office. When they got the double doors Serena knocked twice.

"Come in" Chris's stern voice said. Serena turned the door handle and pushed lightly onto the door and walked into spacious office. There were tall bookcase everywhere, with a small sitting area near Chris's Desk. When they walked in Chris looked up from his paperwork.

"Vivian? Katie? what are you doing here?" Serena closed the door and pulled her gun out from the back part of her pants as she walked over to Chris's desk, Raye soon followed. Chris jumped up from his chair.

"What the Hell are you doing!?" Chris yelled. Serena smiled and put her finger up to her lips.

"Shh! there's no need to yell Mr. Walden. This will all be over soon." Serena cocked her gun and aimed it at Chris head. She was about to pull the trigger, When two people came crashing through the window next to Chris's desk. Chris fell to the floor and Raye and Serena dived to take cover behind two chairs that sat in front of Chris's desk. Serena heard a gun cock.

"Please don't kill me!" Serena heard Chris plead. Serena looked over to Raye and nodded her head, Raye nodded back. Serena and Raye jumped up behind the chairs. As they did so they pulled another gun out of their back pants.

"Not so fast-" Serena froze when she saw who was standing over Chris with a 9 MM hand gun with a silencer on it. "James?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Darien and Chad sat side by side behind a tree outside Chris Walden's mansion. If they looked from behind the tree they were only a few feet away from his personal office. Through two tall, high windows they could see Chris looking over some paperwork. Darien laid his head against the tree and spoke lazily into his Mic, which was located at the top of his black t-shirt.

"We have sight of the target. Is everything all go for you Greg?"

"Yeah. I made sure the cameras that are located in Chris's office were altered and he seems to have let the guards go home." Greg responded. Darien thought the last part over. This guy was the target of one of the best assassin teams in the world. If he managed to make bad blood with the agency, he would surely have to know about it, especially since they hold grudges.

Darien looked over to Chad. He met Darien's gazed and he shrugged his shoulders. The message was clear. There was no point worrying about it now. Darien shook his head, and then looked around the tree to see Chris still at his desk.

"Okay, were going in. You guys know the drill; if we aren't out in 10 minutes,"

"Yeah, we know! We have to come in and save your asses! But how hard could this be, its one guy!" Andrew said cutting through Darien.

"Whatever Andrew, just be ready if things don't go according to plan," Darien said getting up from his spot on the ground. Chad did the same. The two men removed their guns from their holsters before looking at the other.

"You ready?" Darien asked Chad.

"Aren't I always?" Chad said with a little smirk. Darien smirked back.

"Okay on three. One... two...three!" Darien and Chad darted from behind the tree and sprinted towards Chris's office window. They dived head first with their arms covering their faces. On impacted Darien tightened his body. When he made contact with the ground he rolled and sprang back up to face the target. When he did he was standing over Chris's body with a black 9MM aimed at his head. Chris's eyes widened at the sight of the barrel and Darien felt some perverse pleasure from it. Knowing that with one finger he could end someone's life. Darien smirked and cocked his gun while Chris stared at it.

"Please don't kill me!" Chris pleaded. The urge to shoot the man overwhelmed Darien at that moment. He hated it when his target's begged for their lives. It annoyed him to no end. If you were going to be killed by his team it meant you'd done something bad. You deserved everything you got in his opinion. Darien looked at Chris once more and noticed tears coming down his face. Okay! Now it was time to put him out of his misery.

"Not so fast... James," He heard a voice say. He froze. He knew that voice. Darien turned his head to see Katie and... one... wait, no, two semi-automatic 29 glock pistols pointed at him.

"Aaron?" Serena heard Raye say. Serena looked from James to Aaron, who also held a 9mm. Serena watched as Aaron let his gun drop to his side. She then turned her attention back towards James who was still standing over Chris.

As she stood there her eyes couldn't help but wander over his toned body. Goosebumps slowly crept up her arms, and his t-shirt wasn't helping her current state... What was this state you ask? She was hurt, angry, confused, and somewhat horny. After she did her brief scan of James's body, she finally met his eyes.

Damn those eyes. They seemed to reach down to her very soul and shake it. As she looked into them she could see they held just as much confusion as hers did, but what really struck the very core of her being was the amount of murder and rage in his eyes. That surprised her the most. Serena had been told many a time that her eyes danced with murder and rage when on a mission, but she'd never actually seen if for herself. Now it was like looking into a mirror and seeing everything they were talking about.

As Serena stared into his eyes, she couldn't help but feel almost helpless against them. And that was something she hated, but nevertheless, she couldn't look away.

Deeper and deeper she fell, until out the corner of her eye she saw Aaron make a small movement towards Raye, who was just as stone ridge as her. It was time to pull out of this dangerous free fall and get back to business. They had a problem on their hands: James, or rather this cobalt-eyed man was an assassin and Serena was willing to bet Mr. Shaggy over there was one too, which meant they were both after the same target. Great!

That meant it was her job to get people to start answering questions. Aaron made another move towards Raye, who was still holding both guns in front of her with a murderous look in her eyes.

"You make another move and I will shoot you between the eyes," Serena said, pointing her left gun at Aaron. Her eyes however, never left James.

"I'm going to have to ask you not to make idol threats at my friend," said Darien, who seemed to finally break free of the staring contest.

"Screw you," Serena snapped angrily at Darien. Then a smirk worked its way across her face. "I never make idol threats," she added as Darien pulled another gun from the back part of his pants. Before he could even aim it at Serena, said woman had fired a shot at his hand. It only missed by a hair but had the required effect nonetheless. Darien had dropped the weapon.

"Next time I won't miss," Serena said as she heard Aaron cock his gun. Raye answered with the click of her own weapon.

"Okay, now that we've all got our guns ready and loaded I want some questions answered!" Serena threatened dangerously.

"And what makes you think we're going to do that willingly?" Darien asked mischievously, delighted in the way Serena narrowed her eyes. Darien smirked at that.

"Trust me. I can be very persuasive, James. If that's even your name," Serena said, cocking one of her own guns for added effect.

"Oh I'm sure you can be, Katie," Darien drawled, emphasizing her obviously fake name.

Serena smirked. The guy had some jokes, but jokes often got people killed. If Raye and her didn't walk out in approximately 5 minutes there might not be a 'James' and 'Aaron' to question. Despite all his jokes, she had to think fast.

"My name is Serena Wilson and this is Raye Hino. Were part of an assassin group called Team Star," Serena said as a sort of peace offering.

Darien didn't know what to say. He knew something was up with Serena and her friend Raye, but not to the point to say they were assassins. He continued to stare at her. At that moment he seemed to notice every battle scar on her. Yet, despite these suddenly obvious flaws, to him she looked even more beautiful than before. He looked over to Chad, who nodded his head.

"Well Serena, My name is Darien Shields and this is my friend Chad Hayes. We belong to Team Earth, another assassin group," Darien replied. Serena was about to ask another question when Chris, who was still sprawled out on the floor, let out a deep chuckle.

"What's so funny Walden? If you've forgotten you're currently in a room full of assassin's ready to kill you and last time I checked that isn't a laughing matter," Darien said. Chris simply laughed harder. Darien was ready to shoot him, when Chris spoke.

"All of you are stupid. I thought they were sending the best assassin teams in the world to try and kill me!" Chris laughed. Darien then lifted his gun from its aim at Chris's head. He retrieved the office chair off the floor, picked Chris up and forcefully slammed him into it.

"Explain yourself Walden, or your life ends here," Darien demanded. Chris laughed and Serena felt like putting a bullet in him herself.

"If you were going to shoot me, you would have already done it," Chris said with a dangerous gleam in his eye. Darien lunged at him but Chad grabbed him before he could touch Chris. Serena watched as Chad restrained Darien. She looked at Raye and the obsidian haired woman met her gaze. She smiled and nodded her head. Serena reached down and pulled her favorite Italian Switchblade from her back pocket.

Darien watched as Serena ran forward and jumped onto the desk. She then proceeded to kick Chris in the head. Chris fell backwards from the force of the kick and Serena jumped off the desk. Kicking the chair out of the way, Serena picked Chris up by his hair. The man let out a cry of pain as the blonde dragged him to the desk and slammed his head down upon it. Serena then slammed the blade of her knife into the desk. The hilt shook slightly with the impact but Serena paid it no heed. She pressed harder onto Chris's head and he again let out a cry of pain.

"Shut up," Serena growled out. "Now you've got exactly two minutes to tell us what the hell you're talking about." Chris let out a muffled laugh despite the pain in his head.

"And you have exactly ten seconds to run," Chris said in a muffled voice. Serena looked over to Darien, Raye, and Chad.

"What?"

"They're coming for you. You didn't think they'd leave it up you guys to kill each other, did you?" Chris said. Serena was about to respond when the windows of the office were shattered, sending glass flying into the room. Serena, Raye, Darien, and Chad dove out of the way as a loud voice boomed into the room.

"This is the police! Drop your weapons!" it shouted. Serena looked over and saw that Raye, Darien, and Chad had dived behind the same bookcase as her. She peered around the bookcase to see that they were surrounded by SWAT. Serena mentally sighed. Why couldn't this have been a simple kill? She looked back to Raye and the others.

"Look we're going to have to work together to get out of this. My team is probably on their way right now. Tell your team that we're going to try and lead the SWAT into Chris's grand living room, that way we'll have more room to clear these assholes out. We'll deal with you two later," Serena said, looking pointedly at Darien and Chad. Darien nodded his head in understanding. Serena then lowered her head towards her mic and spoke into it.

"Where are you guys?" Serena asked.

"We are coming up the side of the house, and I'm guessing you found the other assassins." Amy responded.

"Yeah, how did you find out?" Serena asked.

"I noticed that the office camera's has been altered, so the girls and I started a little investigation and what should we find? Another assassin team. We were about to take each other out when we saw the police raid the house. Begrudgingly we decided to leave it until later and come give you guys some help," Amy explained. Serena nodded to herself.

"Okay this is the plan. Get into the grand living room. We're going to lead them in there and clean out as many as we can," Serena said explained. Amy and the rest of the girls quickly agreed. Serena looked over to Darien who was talking into his mic and briefing his team on what was to happen. When he was done he nodded to Serena.

"Okay guys let's bring the noise," Serena said with a smile. She could feel the effects of the adrenaline in her blood and savored the feeling. She loved knowing her life was in danger.

"This is your last warning. Drop your weapons and give yourselves up!" the voice shouted. Serena and the others stood up with their guns above their heads.

"Get on the ground with your weapons in front of you," said the voice. Serena did as she was told and the others followed her. She hated being told what to do. Even when it came to Eric she wouldn't do as she was told. She did what she wanted to do and it usually turned out the way she wanted it to. As the others lay on the ground, SWAT members ran up and kicked their guns out of the way. Serena looked over to the others and winked just as one of the SWAT officers put handcuffs on her.

"NOW!" She shouted before the others were in handcuffs. Darien launched himself from the floor, knocking the SWAT members surrounding him to the ground and grabbed their weapons from them. Glancing quickly to his side, he saw Serena imitate his earlier move. Raye and Chad seemed to be fairing okay also since they were now surrounded by fallen bodies.

Serena quickly jumped her hands, bringing them to rest in front of her. The handcuffs were biting into her skin but she barely felt them. A hand tried grabbing her but a swift kick eliminated the threat. Her back touched something hard and she spun around to find Darien just as startled as she was. Their surprise quickly disappeared when more men circled them.

'These guys just don't quit do they?' she thought silently. Suddenly one by one the SWAT guys began dropping. Serena strained to hear the almost silent 'pop' of Mina's rifle from outside. They had made it. As the SWAT numbers began dropping rapidly, they began firing. Darien grabbed Serena and hauled them both behind one of the expensive looking couches.

Darien landed with Serena atop him as the bullets hit the couch before them. A few more pops were heard before a collage of thumps echoed around the room. The pair sat up but thanks to the height of the couch, Serena had no choice but to stay in Darien's lap. Despite her situation, she quickly went to work on her handcuffs. Pulling a pin from her hair and jamming it into the lock, she was rewarded with, after a little fiddling, a satisfying click. She tossed the restraints away before peeking up over the top of the couch.

The room had gone silent and all she could see were the bodies of the fallen SWAT team. A movement outside the window caught her eye and she breathed a sigh of relief when Lita entered. Serena quickly stood, suppressing the blush that threatened her face once she realized exactly where she'd been sitting. Amy and Mina were right behind Lita as Raye also appeared from her hiding place.

"Good job girls," Serena commended. Mina nodded as she rested her rifle on her shoulder. Glancing behind her, she noticed Darien move to his own team who had suddenly appeared. Her eyes hardened as she remembered their unfinished business.

"Come on. We have something to finish," she said to Raye, who nodded in response. The other girls understood exactly what Serena was talking about and followed Raye and Serena as they walked over to the guys.

"Hey Shields," Serena called, letting him know she meant business. She pivoted on her heels to and pulled one of Mina's guns out of her holster. "We're not done yet." She then pointed her gun at his back, but far enough away that, even if he tried to grab it, she'd have the upper hand. The guys in front of Darien tensed and reached for their own weapons but Raye and the others already had them covered.

"Yes, it seems we aren't," Darien replied, turning to face Serena. He had to admit, despite the fact she had a very loaded gun pointing right at him, she looked gorgeous. The pony tail that she had put her hair into was coming out. "So what do you propose we do Wilson? Duke it out right here?"

A smirk creped onto Serena's face. She touched the tip of Mina's gun to her lips. "You know what Shields, that sounds like a wonderful idea!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Previous: (Chapter 16)

"So what do you propose we do Wilson? Duke it out right here?" Darien asked with an arrogant smirk.

A smirk creeps across Serena's face. She touched the tip of Mina's gun to her lips. "You know what Shields? That sounds like a wonderful idea!"

(Present)

Darien's smirk fell from his face. '_She couldn't possibly be serious,' _Darien mentally thought to himself. But when he looked into Serena eyes he knew she was being very serious. Darien looked away from Serena, trying to think of a way to get him and his team out of their deadly situation. After a couple of seconds he looked back to Serena with new determination.

"Okay, Wilson but you have to follow my rules," Darien said walking forward so he was parallel with his team.

"And what's that Shields?" Serena asked going along with him. Darien put both arms out beside him and pushed down on the guns that his teammates held out in front of them.

"No guns," Darien answered. This time it was Serena's turn to let the smirk slip from her face.

"What do you mean no guns! How in the hell am I suppose to kill you then?" Serena asked with confusion written all over her face. Darien folded his arms and let out a light chuckle.

"We're supposed to be the best assassin teams in the world, right? So if we're so great then we can take each other down without using guns. We can use our other weapons or our bare hands. So, what do you say Wilson? are you and your team ready to die?" Darien's features were serious as he said the last part. Serena stared at Darien trying to go over what he said in her head. They were supposed to be the best assassin teams in the world. They were trained to kill in all forms. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mina and Raye nod their heads. She glanced to her right and saw Lita and Amy give short nods. Serena turned her attention back to Darien who was waiting for a reply. She narrowed her eyes at him and then in one swift movement she pressed a button on the side of her gun and the cartage came sliding out. She caught it with her free hand and held up the corpse of the gun in the other. She then bent down and put them on the floor. She kicked them away and out of her reach and Darien's.

"Okay shields I've disarmed myself. So are you going to hold to your end?" Serena asked. Darien looked at his teammates and nodded his head. Serena turned to hers and nodded her head as well. When she turned back Darien mimicked her earlier movement, as he stared her down. There were loud clicks and thuds as both teams threw their guns aside. As soon as the last gun hit the floor Serena pulled a small knife out of her hair and sent it soaring towards Darien. Darien did a backhand spring to avoid the knife but he wasn't quick enough, the knife lodged itself in the back part of his thigh. When Darien landed he cursed out in pain. He pulled the knife out and threw it aside.

"Let the games begin" Serena said as a smile slid onto her face. With that the two teams clashed. Serena ran forward and pushed hard off the ground. Darien looked up just in time to see her land in front of him. He balled his hand into a fist and tried to punch her, but Serena was quicker then he thought. She caught his punch in her hand. She cocked her head to the side, as if saying '_Come on, you can do better than that_'. She quickly let go of his fist and used her legs to climb him like a ladder. When she got to his face she did a walkout back flip, kicking him in the face and sending him flying across the room. Darien hit an expensive looking couch; knocking it over and disappearing behind it. Serena reached down and took two Chrome Sais out of her high heel boots. She let them dance between the webs of her fingers.

"Okay, playtime is over with," Serena said running forward and jumping onto the couch that Darien had knocked over. She looked down and saw Darien sprawled out on the floor dazed from the attack.

"Aww did that hurt?" Serena asked Darien in a baby voice. She pressed the tip of her blade into his cheek drawing blood. Darien let out a short groan and looked up at Serena peering over him with a Satan like grin on her face. He let out another groan and Serena let out a giggle.

"You're going to have to do better than that Shields if-" Darien reached up and pulled Serena's legs out from under her. She fell back and hit her head out the bottom of the couch. Now it was her turn to be dazed. Darien climbed on top of her.

"AWW did that hurt?" Darien asked mimicking Serena's earlier words. Serena managed to tuck her legs in between her and Darien. She pushed upwards hard so Darien was flung off of her. She grabbed her fallen Sais and ran towards him. Darien was ready for her this time. Serena tried to stab him with her Sais, but Darien easily avoided them. They danced around the living room avoiding the other fighting couples. Darien slid in-between Serena legs and kicked her in the back. She let a short cry of pain and rounded on him. Darien expected this and when she faced him again he was right in her face. He gave her quick smile then head-butted her. While she was a little dazed, Darien grabbed her head and kneed her in the face. Serena fell backwards onto the ground. Darien watched as she rolled over onto her stomach in pain. He hated seeing her like this. Didn't she know all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and never let her go. He had made a promise to himself to see her again but not like this… but then again he had a mission to do and the desire to kill her and her team and find Chris at the moment was overwhelming his love for her. He watched as Serena got on her hands and knees. He took a sharp intake of breath and kicked her in the stomach. He gritted his teeth. He wanted to reach out and pick her up, but knew that his life would be over if he did. He wasn't showing her any mercy and she sure as hell would not give him any. Serena rolled onto her back. Darien walked over to her and straddled her. This way he got a good look at the damage he had done.

Blood was pouring out her nose and there was small line of blood running down her face from her head. He also noted that her lip was bleeding and she was starting to form a black eye. GOD! What had he done to his angel? He had to end this.

"Serena you and I both know if we don't end this, both our teams are going to sustain loses!" Darien whispered harshly to her. Serena answered him with a swift knee to his groin. Darien crumpled to the floor on his knees. Serena quickly delivered a kick to the face. Darien fell backwards off of her. She painfully got from off the floor, wincing ever so slightly. By the time she stood to her full height Darien was getting up as well. Serena wiped the blood from her nose, splattering it onto the marble floor. She lunged forward and delivered a punch to Darien's jaw. He quickly bounced back from it just in time to see Serena about to deliver a sidekick to his face. Darien moved his head over an inch or so and caught her leg with his hand. He then yanked her forward and flung her across the room. Serena slid across the floor on her back. She quickly rebounded by rolling backward in mid-slid. She then put her arms behind her head and pushed up hard from the floor into a handstand. She came from out of her handstand and into her fighting stance. Darien smirked at her. He liked her fighting style. He walked casually over to her ready for her to throw the first punch, but when he got to her she just smiled at him and darted towards the main hallway. Darien gave boyish grin and sprinted after her.

Serena took a sharp right and ran down the hallway towards Chris's office. She looked behind her to see Darien right on her heels. He was fast, but not fast enough. Serena sped up and took another right and ran into Chris destroyed office. She skidded to a halt and looked around the office. She could hear the almost silent thuds of Darien's running footsteps getting closer. She did another scan of the room and then she spotted what she was looking for. She stealthy ran forward jumping over fallen bookcases and using some as catapults. She jumped off the last bookcase and landed on Chris's desk- the only thing that wasn't destroyed in the office. She bent down and dislodged the knife from the desk. She squeezed the top of the hilt of the knife and the blade extended out and the hilt extended as well. The once Italian blade was now a sword. Serena sliced the air just as Darien sprinted into the room. Serena let the sword come to rest at her side as dangerous smiled dance on her face. Darien smiled up at Serena. He reached down and took Melvin's night star out of one of his pant's holders. He twisted it and the two spares came out both ends of the cylinder like object. He let the handle dance between his fingers.

"Bring it princess" Darien challenged with smirked. Serena jumped off the desk stealthy and quickly jump across the falling bookcases and before Darien knew it she was standing 2 feet away from him.

"You ready to die Shields?" Serena asked with her dangerous smile still dancing on her face.

"Are you Wilson?" Darien asked challenging her again.

"I was born ready" Serena bit back. Darien walked forward and so did Serena. When they got close enough they let the tips of their swords touch each other. They circled each other never taking their eyes off one another. Darien noticed that sometime during their fight earlier Serena wiped the blood off her face, only to run it through her blonde hair, which now had random streaks of blood through it. They kept circling each other.

"You know Serena" Darien said using her first name for the first time. "If you weren't who you are and I wasn't who I am, we could have had something." Serena let the dangerous smirk slid from her face and let an sincere smile replace it.

"Yeah, we might've" Serena said. She paused for a brief second then continued, "But we are who we are and nothing's going to change that. So, with that being said let's get this over with." Serena said letting her blade fallout of its mating with Darien's and lifting it up to her face. Darien on the other hand kept the tip of his blade glued to the floor and continued to stare at Serena.

"Darien..." Serena said using Darien's name for the first time as well. "Please" She said almost begging. At that moment she wanted to slap herself. Why in the hell was she begging? But it must have done the trick because he paused for a second, gritted his teeth, and then lifted his blade from the floor and placed it up to his face. "You ready?" Serena asked, not really looking for an answer.

"Serena we don't have to do this we can solve this thing and make it work in our favor." Darien said in a strained voice.

"Darien please! Let's do what we have to do! It's never going to turn out the way we want it to. If I don't kill you, my agency will do it for me and then they'll kill me and my team. If you don't kill me there will be the same consequences for you and your team. So please, we've fucked each other up this far. Let's just finish the job. Our teammates have probably already done the same." Serena said. Darien gritted his teeth again and then nodded. With that Serena lunged at him. Their swords clashed so hard the friction created sparks. They danced carefully and skillfully around the destroyed office. At one point Serena got the upper hand in their death match and rewarded Darien with deep cut to his both his legs and shoulder. Darien retailed by giving Serena a deep cut across her back.

As their battled raged on they found that they were equally matched only gaining the upper hand when the other misjudged a step or got cornered. A mixture of blood and sweat drenched their bodies and faces. Then, in one fatal moment Darien let his guard down. Serena kicked him in the stomach and he fell over a bookcase. Serena jumped over the bookcase and came hurdling toward Darien. Darien held up his sword blocking Serena's attack. He rolled away from Serena and jumped up. He swung his sword and Serena did a split just missing Darien's deadly blade by a hair. Darien stepped on Serena's sword making it so she couldn't lift it off the floor. She tried to lift it up but Darien's strength over powered hers. Darien kicked her in the face, which knocked her backwards and knocked her grip loose on her sword. Darien then kicked her sword out of the way. He walked over to her and picked her up by her throat. Serena tried to kick him put she was too weak. Darien walked over to the door and slammed it shut with his free hand. He then slammed her up against it. Tears slid down her face; her nose was bleeding again, he suspected he had broken it this time. If he had her, she wasn't showing any emotion over it. Her face was dirty and covered with blood as Darien held his sword up and prepared to make his kill. Serena closed her eyes and waited for the blade to pierce her. There was a loud thud next to her. Serena looked over and saw Darien had embedded his sword into the wall. He let his grip around her neck fall and she dropped to the floor. Darien knelt down and lifted her chin.

"Serena, I'd rather they kill me. I can't and I won't allow myself to harm you anymore." Darien said with love and sincerity in his voice. Tears continued to fall from Serena's face. "I know we've only known each other for a couple of days, but Serena Wilson…. I love you." Darien leaned down and kissed Serena's bloody lips and surprisingly she kissed him back. When they came up for air Serena spoke.

"Darien, I love you too." Serena said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Mina and Andrew

Mina sat perched high in a willow tree next to Chris Wallden's mansion. She watched as Serena and Raye made their way up the front steps and over to the front door. A couple seconds later Serena's voice came into her ear.

"Remember guys: if Raye and me aren't out in 10 minutes something's up and that means bring every weapon in our arsenal." Serena said. Amy was the first to respond to Serena's warning. Mina gave a short nod to herself and then responded to Serena as well. She watched as Raye rang the doorbell and a few seconds later the front door opened and light poured out into the night. The two went inside and the light went with them. Through a side window Mina watched Raye say something to the butler and then her and Serena disappeared into the rest of the house. Mina pressed a button on the side of her headset so she was only connected with Amy and Lita.

"Wow, Serena must be in control today. She didn't shoot the butler." Mina said laughing to herself.

"Oh come on Mina, give Sere a little more credit she knows what's at stake." Lita said a serious tone. There was a few seconds of silence and then laughter broke out between the trio.

"Yeah, your right Mina, I was so expecting her to shoot the butler as well." Amy laughed.

"Yeah, I'll give Rena her credit but not that much credit." Mina said still laughing. Soon the laugher subsided between them and the only thing that could be heard was the wind blowing between the willow trees that surrounded the property.

"When we're done with this mission I think I'm going to request a vacation, ya know." Lita said casually. Mina scooted back so she could rest her head on the trunk of the willow tree.

"Yeah, I know actually want you mean Leets. I think I'm going to go back to England for a while" Mina paused for a second and then continued, "You know try and have a normal life." There was silence and then laughter broke out between the trio again. "Okay okay, let me rephrase that." Mina said with a giggle.

"Yeah, please, because Mina, babe, sorry to tell you, your life is never going to be normal. You'll be interested in a guy and end up doing a full background check on his ass. Then you'll come to find that he as 18 priors and two baby mamas that have yet to receive child support. And plus you'll never be able to have real, meaningless sex with someone." Lita laughed. Mina let out a chuckle.

"I have had meaningless sex before!" Mina protested.

"Oh really! Is this before or after we learned how to do background checks and kill a man?" Lita asked sarcastically. There were a few seconds of silence before Mina let out a sigh and responded to Lita.

"Before."

"Exactly! Amy, will you please tell this woman that she is living in a fantasy land?" Lita asked, but Amy did not respond.

"Amy you there?" Mina asked, taking her head from off the trunk of the tree.

"Girls, I think we may have us a little situation." Amy responded.

"What do you mean we have a little situation?" Mina asked. She was now fully off the trunk of the tree. Her face was contorted in a confused look as she awaited Amy's reply.

" It's Chris's office cameras. I altered them at the beginning of the mission, but now it seems they've been altered again." Amy said in a serious tone. Mina could almost see Amy typing feverishly away at her computer.

"So what does that mean?" Mina asked when Amy didn't conclude her theory.

"It means someone else is tampering with the cameras, which means we're not the only ones after Chris Wallden," Lita said concluding Amy's theory.

"Exactly." Amy said agreeing with Lita.

"So what do we do?" Mina asked. She tightened her grip on her empty bow.

"It means we're going to find out who that other someone is." Amy responded. Mina stealthy jumped out of the high tree and landed on the ground below with a soft thud.

"Meet Lita and me in the woods." Amy said as Mina stood up. She quickly ran to the woods that Amy had directed for her to go. When she got there she heard a soft bird sound. She recognized the sound as Lita's signal and listened hard for the direction it was coming from. She quickly scanned the woods and soon darted towards the sound. As she got closer to Lita the sound got louder. She soon came to two big willow trees, one on her left and the other on her right. To her right she saw Lita leaning on the willow's thick trunk.

"About time. I was dying of old age," Lita said teasing Mina. Mina responded by sticking her tongue out at her. Mina scanned the area and noticed that Amy wasn't present.

"Where's Amy?" Mina asked.

"I'm right here." Amy said walking up behind Mina. Mina turned to see Amy typing away on a small computer that sat in the palm of her hand.

"So, did you find anything?" Lita asked.

"My computer has picked up three people on the other side of the house, near Chris's first floor office." Amy said. Lita pushed up from the trunk of the tree that she was leaning on.

"So what's the plan?" Mina asked walking over to Amy and peering over her shoulder at the screen that she was looking.

"We take them by surprise of course. We get some answers out of them and then kill them." Amy said clicking a few buttons and then closing her computer. Mina looked up to see Lita walking towards them.

"Okay. Let's take them out," Mina said. With that Amy lead the way to the other side of the house where the other assassins sat unknowing of the danger that was coming their way.

Mina and the others stealthy slipped behind a thick willow tree as two men, one with light brown hair and the other with chocolate brown hair, walked out of the woods just as two other men jumped through Chris's office window. The two men were at least 6" feet tall and even from a far distance one could tell they were built.

"I thought you said there were three of them." Lita whispered to Amy.

"There are. The other one is coming out of the woods now." Amy said. Just then the another man walked out of the woods. He had sandy blonde hair and was a couple of inches taller than the other two. Suddenly Mina gasped and sunk down to the ground. She knew exactly who the other man was and that was not a good thing.

"Mina! Now is not the time to go goo goo eyed over some guy. If you haven't noticed their assassins as well." Lita angrily whispered. Mina gave her an angry look and responded.

"Lita, I know that guy."

"Which one?" Amy asked peering from behind the tree and over to the unaware trio.

"The one with the sandy blonde hair. He's a little taller than the other two." Mina said still crouched to the ground. "He was the guy that was with Chris when I went on my mission to the bar." Lita and Amy gasped. Lita was the first one to recover

"What!" She whispered.

"Yeah, he said his name was Tyler Rivera." Mina said peering around the tree to get better look at the man she knew as Tyler. "Chris said he owned a yacht company."

"Well, he obviously told him a lie, didn't he" Lita whispered harshly.

"Yeah I know that now genius!" Mina retorted back. Amy rounded on the both of them.

"Would both of you shut it! I don't care if Mina knows one of the assassins. They're all going to be dead a few seconds anyway! So, If you two don't mind would you please shut the fuck up so we can kill them!" Amy whispered angrily. Lita and Mina stood with their mouths open. Amy was always the shy and quite one of the group. "Close your mouths" Amy commanded. Mina and Lita quickly snapped their mouths shut. "Now, on three we ambush." Amy directed. Mina and Lita nodded in understanding. "Okay…. Three!"

Mina, Amy, and Lita silently walked from out of the woods and came up behind the three men; who were oblivious to their current danger. Mina stood behind the man she knew as Tyler, Lita stood behind the man with chocolate hair and Amy took position behind the man with light brown hair. Mina silently took her gun from her holster and pointed it to the back of her target's head. She turned her head and watched as Lita and Amy did the same. Amy nodded her head and Mina spoke.

" Turn around slowly and put your hands above your head or get your fucking head blown off." Mina commanded in a harsh voice. At first the men did not comply with her orders, but a quick click of their attackers guns quickly changed their minds.

"I don't think you know who your fucking with little girl" bit out the sandy haired man Mina new as Tyler. Mina wanted to laugh and, in fact, she did just that.

"Oh really?" Mina laughed.

"Yeah." The man said as he rounded on Mina and tried to grab her gun, but Mina was quick. She swiftly blocked his attack, and kneed him in the groin. His hands immediately flew to his groin and Mina took the opportunity and did a spin kick that laid him out.

"Sit down," Mina said sarcastically once 'Tyler' was on the ground. Seeing what Mina had done to their friend the other two complied with Mina's earlier orders "Now, who are you?" The two were silent.

"Well you heard the woman. Answer her!" Amy shouted. The man with the light brown hair spoke.

"My name is Greg Black, the one next to me is my friend Ken Fuller and the one that your friend has successful knocked out is my friend Andrew Reid. We're part of an assassin group called Team Earth." Greg finished. Andrew painfully got to his feet and faced Mina, who had a most satisfying smirk on her face as Andrew wiped the blood from his mouth. She watched as Andrew starred her down and then in one clarifying moment he realized who she was. Mina smirked and shook her head.

"I knew something was fishy about you." Andrew said with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"HA! You weren't saying that when you were drooling at the sight of me," Mina said with a short chuckle. Yes, she sounded vain at the moment but most of the time she was telling the truth. As Mina starred into his baby blue eyes she saw the murderous look that made her weak in the knees before. Her knees wanted to buckle under his heated gaze at that moment but she was trying with all her might not let them collapse.

"That was a punk move," Andrew said breaking their silence.

"You shouldn't have tried to attack me." Mina retorted. Andrew opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted.

"Wait, you know her?" the man that identified himself as Greg asked.

"She was the woman that interrupted me when I with the target," Andrew responded. Even though their starring contest was broken Mina noticed the he still keep his attention on her.

"The chick you were hot for?" the man named Ken asked. At this question Andrew fully turned his attention to Mina. She gave him a smug smile that had _'Told ya so'_ written all of it.

"You were saying?" Mina asked with her smug smile still plastered on her face.

"Whatever. So are you going to bestow the privilege of letting us know who you three are?" Andrew asked. Mina looked over to the others and nodded her head.

"My name is Mina Bell and these are my friends Lita Greener and Amy Payne, and we, like you, are a part of an assassin team. We are called Team Star." Mina informed the men. "And now that we have informed you of who we are you all must die."

"Same with you Bell." Andrew bit back.

"Well in that case…" Mina aimed her gun at Andrew, his teammates automatically reached for their guns as well. "Bye Re- What the hell?" Mina stopped in mid sentence as she saw flashlights coming towards them at a rapid pace. At the sound of Mina's voice the others directed their attention on what had distracted her.

"Oh shit!" Andrew cursed.

"Come on. We have to get out of sight." Lita said already walking towards the woods. Mina and Amy followed her but Andrew and the others stand behind. seeing that the other's weren't following Amy spoke.

"What are doing you doing" Amy angrily questioned.

"Two of my men are in there and how do I know once we're out of sight you all won't try and murder us?" Andrew asked. Mina let out a growl and walked straight up to Andrew.

"Look I have people in there as well and if we don't hurry they might not be in the best situation. Now, I give you my word that we aren't going to try and kill you and your team. We have to band together so we can save our friends. Then, afterwards, we will regroup with our teams and decide what we're going to do with each other. Okay?" Mina said. Andrew was silent for a minute and then he nodded his head and motioned for his team to follow them into the woods.

"I'm going to get my rifle from the Lexus, Amy" Mina said. She was about to leave but Andrew grabbed her arm, stopping her. Mina looked down at the hand on her arm and then at Andrew. If looks could kill, Andrew would have dropped dead at that moment.

"I'm going with you." He said letting go of her arm.

"Over my dead body." Mina responded.

"That could be arranged Bell." Andrew challenged stepping closer to Mina. Mina smirked and stepped closer as well.

"Bring it." Mina challenged back. Andrew stepped a little closer so that they were only inches from each other. At that moment Mina wanted to do two things: First she wanted hit the bastard and second she wanted to kiss the living day lights out of him. No man had ever stepped to her like this and it was making her hot. She wanted to assault his mouth in some many different ways, GOD! She couldn't wait. But what was unknown to her was that Andrew was thinking about the same assaults on her mouth that she was.

"Hey!" Amy said coming between them and interrupting their inner heated battle. "Would both of you chill out. Mina you will go to the car-" Mina turned to leave, but Amy continued, "and Andrew will go with you." Mina rounded on her.

"WHAT! No!" Mina shouted. Amy put a finger to her lips. Amy put her arm around her shoulder and turned Mina away from the others.

"Look, let him go with you. If he stays with us it will be three to two and I don't know what skill level they're at compared to us, and frankly I don't want to find out until it's time, and besides I see the way you two look at each other." Amy said finishing with a grin.

"AMY!" Mina said through gritted teeth. Soon a smile slid onto her face.

"Please Mina" Amy said with a hint of begging in her voice. Mina rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Fine" She said reluctantly. She turned around and pointed at Andrew.

"You," she said, "Let's go" She turned back around and sprinted off with Andrew not far behind her. Andrew and Mina sprinted to the other end of the woods and stopped when they got to the edge just before the clearing. They hid behind a giant willow tree as 10 S.W.A.T. members ran by.

"What the hell is going on?" Mina whispered loud enough for Andrew to hear.

"I don't know, but whatever it is Darien was right." Andrew responded saying the last part more to himself then Mina. Mina peered from behind the tree to the S.W.A.T.'s retreating backs. She ducked behind the tree again and turned her attention back to Andrew.

"Okay, Amy's Lexus is at the bottom of the hill and parked on the side of the road. I want you to cover me. Got it?" Mina asked. Andrew gave her a short nod in response. "Okay on three." Andrew got in his running position ready and waiting for Mina to count to three. Mina smirked. "Three," and with that she sprint down the hill.

"Hey! Wait!" Andrew said taken off guard. He sprinted down after her. He soon caught up with her half way down the hill. "You said on three!" He said panting.

"That was three." Mina said smoothly. Andrew drew in a breath to say something but he was cut off by gunfire. He turned his head to the left to see a S.W.A.T. member shooting at them from behind a tree. He stopped and took aim; to quick rounds silenced the man. He turned back around to see Mina running onto the road. He quickly ran down and watched her run down the road to a Black SUV Lexus. He ran over to her just as she popped the trunk. She quickly shut the driver's door and went over to the trunk. Andrew stood beside her while she opened the trunk of the SUV. In it were guns of all sorts. In the middle of the trunk was a long box. Mina reached down and opened it revealing the pieces to a Bushmaster rifle. She took it out and assembled it. When she was done she reached back into the trunk and took out a silencer.

"You can't put a silencer on a long range rifle Mina" Andrew said looking at her with confusion on his face. Mina rolled her eyes and turned to Andrew with her rifle fully assembled in one hand and the silencer in the other.

"This," she said wiggling the silencer, "goes onto the top of barrel." She said pointing to the end of the gun and shutting the trunk.

"There's never been a silencer for a bushmaster rifle." Andrew said as he watched Mina screw the silencer onto the rifle. Mina let a smirk slide onto her.

"That's because this is the only one that has a silencer," Mina said. Andrew raised an eyebrow. "I made it."

"What! You made this?" Andrew asked with a surprise look on his face.

"All I did was make a silencer for my rifle. It was too loud when you were trying to be low-key." Mina explained. Andrew moved closer to Mina. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mina exclaimed. Andrew responded by putting a finger to his lips. Mina silenced herself immediately. For some reason she knew that he wasn't going to hurt her, maybe it was the way he tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear, or the way his eyes looked from her eyes to her mouth. Or maybe it was the way he lifted her chin and dipped his head down towards her. But whatever it was Mina was totally captured in his essence. So when she closed her eyes and leaned up to capture his lips she didn't try and fight with herself. There was no internal battle raging inside her head, it was silent for the first time in her life.

"I've been wanting to do this from the first time I saw you at the club." Andrew whispered before capturing her lips. He backed her up to the car and leaned deeper into her. Mina moaned and lifted her leg up so it rested on his hip. Andrew ran a hand up her thigh and deepened the kiss. Mina was in heaven. It was like getting high without using a drug substance to do it. His kisses were so intoxicating that it made her head spin. As she melted deeper into the kiss Mina slowly lost control of her senses. And just before she lost them completely a voice shouted her name in her ear. At first she ignored it, but when they kept repeating it and getting louder she couldn't ignore it any longer. She pushed Andrew off of her, much to her and his disliking, and answered the yelling person back.

"WHAT!" Mina shouted into her headset.

"Where are you?! They just raided Chris's office, and Serena and Raye are still inside!" Amy shouted back at Mina.

"Shit." Mina cursed under her breath. "Okay, we're coming." Mina turned her attention to Andrew. "S.W.A.T. just raided Chris's office." Andrew nodded his head in understanding and they both sprinted back up the hill and into the woods. Mina ran has hard as she could and surprisingly, Andrew was keeping up with her. Suddenly Mina heard Serena's voice come into her ear.

"Where are you?" She asked. Amy told her and explained how they had found the other assassin team, and then Serena told them what her plan was. Mina said she understood and the connection was broken. She turned to Andrew and heard him communicating with his teammates. He turned to her nodded his head. They ran to the side of Chris's house where his office was located and watched the police raid the office and their teammates fighting them out of the office and into the living room. Mina pointed upwards to a tree and Andrew nodded his head. They both climb the tree and onto two separate thick tree branches. Mina quickly steadied herself onto it and positioned her rifle in front of her. Before she took aim she looked over to Andrew who had position himself as well. He then pulled a long-range handgun from his holster. He took aim at his target and nodded to Mina. She took aim at her target as well. She took aim at a S.W.A.T. officer that was about to try and tackle Serena. POP, the bullet slammed into the man's forehead and he dropped to the floor. Others quickly followed after him. Soon Mina and Andrew had killed half the swat and had forced the other half into the living room where Serena and the other's finished them out. Mina slung the rifle over her shoulder and jumped down from the tree. Andrew soon followed her and they both ran over to an opened window.

Serena commented on her team's work and then focused back on the opposing team. Mina looked over to Andrew and he met her gaze. They knew they were going to have to fight each other, but they didn't think it would be this soon. Serena called out a man named Shields and suddenly pivoted on her heels and took Mina's gun out of her holster. She then pointed it at the man's back. Mina watched as Andrew went to reach or his gun, but she was quicker than him. She already had her rifle aimed at his head.

The man named Shields turned around. He had pitch-black hair with the most piercing dark blue eyes. If she weren't already falling for Andrew, this man would certainly do for her.

"So what do you propose we do Wilson? Duke it right here?" He asked. Mina could feel the wheels inside Serena's head turning. She then put Mina's gun to her lips and answered.

"You know what Shields? That sounds like a wonderful Idea." She said. Mina wanted to wince. She didn't want to fight Andrew. She wanted to assault his lips again. She wanted to be back at the car, being pushed up against it again. Darien spoke again but Mina wasn't listening to him. She was too busy trying not to look at Andrew, but his intense stare wasn't helping her situation. She finally turned away from Andrew and listened on what the man was saying.

"We're supposed to be the best assassin teams in the world, right? So if we're so great then we can take each other down without using guns. We can use our other weapons or our bare hands. So, what do you say Wilson? Are you and your team ready to die?" Mina watched as Serena's eyes turned towards her and Raye. She nodded her head for encouragement. She then watched her turn to Lita and Amy. They nodded their heads as well. Serena then pressed a button the side of the gun and smoothly dislodged the cartage of the gun and through them to the side. She then asked for the other team to disarm themselves. Their leader nodded his and Serena gave them the signal to disarm themselves as well. Mina quickly took apart her rifle and threw it the side. As soon as Lita threw her gun to the side Serena took a small knife out of her hair and sent it roaring towards the black haired man. He did a back flip to try and avoid it but the knife lodge itself in the back part of his thigh. He cursed out in pain. With that Serena ran forward and so did Mina. Andrew got to her first and let a punch sore her way, but she easily avoided with a backhand spring. Mina quickly did a spinning kick, kicking Andrew and the jaw. Andrew stumbled backwards. Mina ran forward to punch him but Andrew easily blocked all her attacks. He ducked and tackled her. They both fell to the ground with Andrew on top of her. He gave her a boyish grin and leaned down to kiss her, but he was soon caught off guard when Mina rolled them over so she straddling him.

"Will if you want to take control be my guess," Andrew said sarcastically. Mina smirked then repeatedly punched him the face, wincing every time, knowing she was ruining his beautiful face. Suddenly he swiftly came up and head butted her in the mouth. Her hands immediately flow to her mouth and Andrew took the opportunity to push her off of him and roll away. He got to his feet and watched as Mina stood up on shaky legs.

"You could have knocked my teeth out!" Mina exclaimed tendering to her busted lip. Andrew let out a deep chuckle and walked over to her.

"Aww I'm sorry babe, let me see." Andrew said as Mina lowered her hand from her lip. Andrew examined her mouth and saw she only had a busted lip. "It's only a busted lip."

"Good" Mina said. She then kneed him in the groin and punched him in the nose. Andrew fell to his knees with one hand on his groin and the other on his face.

"That's for earlier and head-butting me…Oh and I hope it's broken." Mina said turning around just in time to see Serena sprinting out of the living room and down the hall towards Chris's office, the black haired man quickly followed. When Mina turned around to face Andrew again he grabbed her by her throat and slammed her up against one the columns in Chris's living room. His nose was bleeding heavily and he looked angrier than ever.

"You're really starting to piss me off," Andrew said before he threw Mina across the room. Mina slid across the floor and hit a nearby wall. Andrew quickly walked over to her and kicked her in the stomach. Mina cried out in pain and Andrew picked her by arms and put her against the wall. He then punched her in the face and he let her fall back to ground. Andrew turned around and ran his hand through his hair. _'What the fuck was he doing? He should be kissing this girl, not beating her half to death._' He thought to himself. Mina slowly but surely crawled away from the wall and got to her feet. Andrew turned around just as she stood up to her full height. Mina looked to the side and saw a fallen medal pole on the marble floor. She quickly dived for it and rolled back up. She twirled the pole in her hand has Andrew got into his fighting stance. Andrew nodded and Mina launched herself towards him. Andrew blocked the first attack and tired to knock Mina's feet from under her, but she jumped to avoid his attack. Mina and Andrew fought their way around the living room and somehow they ended up in the main hallway. Andrew kicked Mina the stomach and she flew back and hit a door, knocking it off its hinges and knocking the pole out of her hands. Mina hit her head on something hard and fell backward onto the floor. Andrew soon followed in and noticed that they had fought their way into a bathroom. Andrew picked her up off the floor and slammed her into the mirror that was position above the sink. He slammed her so hard that he shattered the mirror with her body. Mina slumped down half conscience.

"Bastard," Mina whispered. Andrew smirked to kneeled down to her.

"Your calling me a bastard? after you cracked jaw, gave me a slight concussion and… I think you've dislocated my shoulder" Andrew questioned. Mina gave him a lazy smile.

"Yeah," she said. Andrew smiled and picked her up off the floor. He set her down on the sink and reached over and turned the light on, while Mina leaned back onto the broken mirror. He then shut the bathroom door and reached over and pulled a tissue out of its dispenser. He slowly and carefully wiped the blood from Mina's month and other places that were bleeding. As he worked his way around her face, Mina couldn't help but stare into Andrew's blue eyes. The same murderous look in his eyes was still present, but in some way it had died down. Mina leaned forward so she was only inches from Andrew's face. Andrew raised an eyebrow at Mina's sudden closeness. A smirk slowly formed on his face. He reached up and put his hand behind her head and put a little pressure on it.

"So are you going to kiss me or what?" Mina asked with a matching smirk. Andrew bit his lip and shook his head no. Mina gave him a quizzical look and Andrew just let a boyish grin on slid on his face. He dipped his head down and kissed his way down her neck. He leaned Mina back on the shattered mirror and unzipped her leather jacket to revel her black bra. Mina moaned and Andrew pulled her hips forward. He let his hands travel down her stomach, then, suddenly Mina took a sharp intake of breath and then let out a cry of pain. She broke the kiss and her hand flew to her lower stomach area.

"Mina! What's wrong?" Andrew asked with concern in his voice. Mina removed her hand from her stomach and Andrew saw that her hand was covered in blood. He looked closer and saw that there was a huge cut on her stomach. "What happened?" Mina let out a short chuckle.

"Andrew, we've been fighting for the last 30 minutes. I'm sure in some of that time you've cut me with something and I'm pretty sure you broke my ribs as well, and I'm sorry to let you know this, but you're not looking to pretty yourself." Mina said picking up a piece of shattered glass and showing Andrew his face. Okay, so his lip was busted and his ears were bleeding, plus he had a huge cut running from his head to mouth. But nothing was broken and this was he exactly told Mina.

"Yeah okay, but nothing broken." Andrew said in defiance. Mina was silent for a moment and then she put on her sexy but innocent smile. She jumped off the sink and ran her hand through Andrew's hair. Andrew closed his eyes and immediately relaxed at her touch.

"Andrew…" Mina said in a soft voice.

"Hmm?" Andrew said lifting his eyebrows. Mina reached behind her and grabbed a piece of glass out of the sink, which was now starting to be stained with Mina's blood. She moved closer to Andrew. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"This is for braking my ribs and cutting me with that dagger." Andrew's eyes popped open. Mina swiftly tightened her grip on Andrew's head and slammed the lower part of his face into the ring of the sink. There was a sickening crunch; it was the sound of Andrew's nose breaking. He slummed to the floor and Mina got on top of him and straddled him.

"Bitch" Andrew coughed out through a thick and heavily flow of blood. An evil smile formed its way onto Mina's face. She slowly pulled up his shirt until she reached his toned breast. She took the piece of glass she had taken from the sink and lightly traced an outline of a heart on his breast.

"Hmm… I think I'll do a heart. You know, my way of leaving my mark on you." Mina said. Andrew let out a groan. He was in too much pain to even fight her. Mina giggled and slowly dug the sharp piece of glass into Andrew's breast. Andrew gritted his teeth and let out cries of pain as Mina slowly craved a small heart into Andrew's right breast.

When she was done she admired her handy work and rolled down Andrew's shirt. Somewhere during her artful carving Andrew had passed out. When she looked at him she wanted to laugh. He would have looked like a peaceful child sleeping if weren't for the blood covering his face. Suddenly Andrew let out a groan and Mina giggled.

"Wakey, Wakey sleepy head." Mina said in a taunting voice. Andrew blinked his eyes open and saw Mina straddling him. Mina was about to say something when Andrew quickly grabbed her and flipped her onto her back with him on top her.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Andrew asked with one hand on his nose and the other around Mina's neck. Mina laughed.

"Whatcha gonna do if I tell you? kill me?" Mina asked. Andrew stared at her for a second.

"I would tell you I think I'm falling in love," Andrew said just before he crushed his lips onto hers, despite the pain that was shooting through his nose. Mina giggled and broke the kiss.

"I'm already falling," Mina replied. Just as Andrew assaulted her lips again the door busted open and Lita, Raye, Amy, Chad, Greg, and ken where standing there.

"Okay love birds, we've got to find Darien and Serena and get the hell out of here." Raye said quickly.

"Why?" Andrew asked not really thinking before he said it. Raye rolled her eyes, but it was Amy who spoke.

"Because we just discovered a bomb and it's going to dentate in exactly 43 seconds. So, if you don't want to be a dead assassin I suggest you move it!" That was Andrew needed to hear. He jumped off of Mina and helped her up. They both ran out of the bathroom and ran down the hallway with the others.

"Did anyone see where they went?" Chad asked.

"I saw Serena running towards Chris's office just before I kicked you out of the window." Raye answered. Chad grinned.

"Was this before or after you tried to rape me." Chad asked with a teasing smirk.

"Before" Raye answered.

"OKAY! Nasty, I don't want to hear about that! All I want to do is find Serena and Darien." Lita said just before the reached the doors to Chris's office. She kicked it open to find Darien and Serena sitting on the floor laughing. They looked up and got to their feet.

"I see you guys didn't kill each other." Darien said with a grin.

"And we see you two haven't either," Andrew retorted. Darien was about to say something but Mina cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah that's all fine and dandy but there's a bomb people and we have to get out."

"There's a WHAT!" Darien and Serena shouted together.

"Yeah, and its going to go off in 15 seconds, so can we please stop the chit-chat and get the hell out!" Amy shouted. Everyone nodded and made their way across the bookcases and fallen bodies.

"5 seconds!" Amy shouted. "Three, Two…" The windows shattered and the foundation of the house gave way to the massive explosion.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Two black SUV's pulled onto a dirt road and sped down it until the black BMW leading the race stopped abruptly. Five men got out of the black BMW and five women got out of a black Lexus.

"What'd we stop here for?" Lita asked as she walked over to Ken.

"We have to walk from here." Ken replied. Lita wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Why?" She asked. Ken laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then tapped her wrinkled nose with his index finger.

"Because those are the rules," Ken responded as he kissed her nose. He released his grip on her and then turned around to follow the others, who had started to walk towards their destination. Lita smiled and ran to catch up with Ken and the others.

Serena and Darien we're the first to reach the all white county-styled house, with a white porch that wrapped around the entire house. As they waited for the others Darien pulled Serena into his embrace and tenderly placed a kiss upon her blood soaked lips. Serena quietly broke the kiss and did the one thing she was dying to do from the moment she saw him: she reached up and brushed his bangs from his eyes, only to have him wince when she did so. A look of confusion crested her features. She moved the rest of his bangs back to see a gash the size of quarter at the top of his forehead. Serena opened her month to say sorry, but Darien cut her off by putting a finger to her mouth.

" Love, I think we've got bigger problems then a blow to the forehead." Darien said with a smile on his face. "Don't you think?" Serena smiled and nodded her head. Darien bent down and kissed her forehead just as the other couples made it up to the porch. When they were all gathered on the porch, Darien directed his attention to the girls.

"Okay, I want you guys to get behind us." Darien said, the girls nodded and they got in their positions behind their respectful guy. Darien walked forward and rang the doorbell he then knocked three times and backed way. After a few seconds the door swung inward and Melvin appeared from behind it.

"Jesus Darien! What in the hell happened to you? Matter-a-fact what the hell happened to all of you?" Melvin asked as he looked from Darien to the rest of his teammates.

"Yeah, about that, we ran until a little trouble and we need a place to stay for a minute? You know get cleaned up and get some clean clothes." Darien said.

"Yeah of course Darien, you guys are always welcomed here, But-" Just then a woman wrapped in a sheet walked up behind Melvin rubbing her eyes.

"Mel who's at the-" She stopped dead in the middle of her sentence when she saw the men in front of her. "Melvin what's going on?"

"It's nothing Molly-"

"MOLLY!" Five feminine voices rang out. Serena and the girls pushed pass Darien and the others.

"SERENA! GIRLS! What- how- you look terrible!" Molly said walking out onto the porch to greet her friends.

"What the hell is going on?" Melvin shouted.

"You remember the trouble I was telling you about? Well they are the trouble. If we could just come in I will explain everything to you," Darien said with a pleading look on his face. Melvin was silent for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Fine, you can come in, but boy this better be good!" Melvin said moving aside so he could let the group in. Melvin lead them into his dining room and they all took chairs while Molly ran upstairs to put clothes on. When she came back she had a first aid kit in her hand. As Molly began working on Serena's wounds Darien turned his attention to Melvin, who's attention was fully focused on Serena, Molly, and the rest of the girls.

"Mel," Darien said to get his attention.

"Uh?" Melvin said lifting his eyebrows signaling that he heard Darien, but his attention was still on Molly and the girls and then after a few seconds he directed his full attention to Darien. "Yeah?"

"We've been set up, Mel." Darien began. Melvin raised his eyebrows at Darien's statement.

"Continue."

"We went to off to our target's place like planned but they, Serena and her team, were already there to do the job. At first I thought it was a coincident, but Chris made a remark saying that he thought they were sending the best assassin teams to kill him. Before we could even question him S. W. A. T raided the house." Darien finished. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair and let a sigh escape from his mouth.

"Is that why you're so banged up now?" Molly asked finishing Serena and walking over to Amy with a bottle of rubbing alcohol in hand.

"Well not exactly…" Darien commented lifting his head from his hands.

"Our lovely appearance are due to each other actually." Serena finished for Darien. "When we finally got rid of S.W.A.T. we decided we should duke it out right there. Well that only lasted for a good 45 minutes, we soon realized that we were falling for each other, and there was no use in fighting each other." Serena finished.

"But, how are you guys going to go home. I mean if you were set up, your bosses will surely know if you killed each other or not."

"That's why we have to come up with a plan." Andrew said as Mina laid her head on his shoulder. Melvin nodded his head.

"…. What I'm most interested in is how you six know each other." Melvin said pointing at Molly and the rest of the girls. A blush formed on Molly's face.

"I use to work for them," Molly said with her head down.

"You what!" Melvin said getting up from his seat. Molly looked up at Melvin's suddenly movement. Molly opened her mouth to speak, but Serena spoke for her.

" It was a long time ago. We were still rookies in the assassin business and Molly was a new transfer…"

FLASHBACK

_There was a soft knock on the classroom door just as Serena finished her last essay question. She looked up just in time to see a girl with bushy brown hair walk through the classroom door. She was no older than 15 and she looked shy as hell. Serena looked back to see her four best friends Amy, Lita, Mina, and Raye eyeing the young girl. The girl handed the teacher a pink slip and the she read it over quickly. She smiled and handed back to the girl. The teacher then directed her attention to awaiting class_

"_Ladies we have a new student. Her name is Molly Brown and I want you treat her with the utmost respect." She then turned back to Molly. "Miss. Brown you can take the empty seat in front of Miss. Wilson over there." She pointed to the seat that sat in front of Serena that was located right next to the window. The girl named Molly slightly nodded her head and headed towards the seat that was assigned to her and sat down. Serena leaned forward and tapped the girl on the shoulder. Molly slowly turned around in her seat to face Serena._

"_Hi, my name is Serena Wilson, and these are my friends Amy Payne, Lita Greener, Mina Bell, and Raye Hino." Serena said introducing herself and her friends to the bushy haired girl. _

"_Hi." Molly said in a shy tone. _

"_So, what dorm are you staying in?" Lita asked leaning over her desk. Molly reached inside the folds of her skirt and pulled out her class schedule. _

"_Star Hall." She responded. _

"_That's where we stay," Lita responded and scooted her desk closer to their little circle._

"_That's great! Maybe after class we could help you set up your room." Mina said in an enthusiastic voice._

"_Okay," Molly said in a shy voice as a smile formed on her face._

"_Girls! Please pay attention!" the teacher's voice rang out over the classroom. Molly quickly turned around in her seat, while Serena and the others just laughed and continued talking. As class went on the teacher made the class split into four groups of six. Of course, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina were in a group together, but today there was a new addition. Molly sat with the group laughing at the stupid jokes Lita told and the little squabbles Serena and Raye would get into. As they laugh together they didn't notice a small 8th grader walk up behind Raye. She placed a hand on Raye's shoulder and Raye quickly reached up and grabbed the girl's hand and twisted it upward into an awkward position. The little girl let out a cry of pain and Molly gasped and shot up from her seat._

"_RAYE! What are you doing!" Molly shouted. The whole class turned their attention to them. _

"_Miss. Hino!" The teacher shouted. Raye quickly let go of the girl's hand just as quickly as she snatched it off her shoulder. The girl's hand quickly flew to her wrist to tender to it._

"_I'm sorry, did you need something." Molly asked._

"_I'm looking for a Molly Brown," The girl answered. _

"_I'm Molly Brown" she stated to the girl._

"_The dean wants to see you in his office." The girl said. The girl was about to leave, but Molly stopped her._

"_But…I don't know where the Dean's office is." The girl rolled her eyes and told Molly to follow her. Serena and the others looked from one to the other, and from the looks on their faces one could tell they were all thinking the same thing. __**Why in the hell did Eric want to see Molly?**__ An hour went by and Molly still hadn't returned to class. Then finally, the same first year came into the classroom again. She went over to the teacher and pointed at Serena and the others. With that the teacher dismissed them to the dean's office, but not before Raye caught the smirk the 8th grader was holding on her face. She mentally made a note in her to find out who the brat was. _

_Serena and the girls quietly made their way over to an elevator, they silently clamored into it, and pressed the button that had a bold D on it. The doors silently closed and made its way up the shaft to its destination. There was a soft ding and the doors smoothly slid open. When the girls stepped out the were met with a big sign that read Dean's office in sliver, bold letter's that were mounted on top of an Oakwood backdrop. In front of the backdrop was a large half circle desk that attached the wall. Behind it sat a fairly pretty woman with brunette hair who looked to about 30. She looked up at the sound of the soft ding and smiled as the girls walked forward. _

"_Go on in girls he's expecting you." The group nodded their heads and smiled at the woman. They walked pass the large desk and around the corner to two big oak wooden doors. Serena was about to knock, but a voice from inside the office told her to enter. Serena pushed one of the doors opened and then followed the others inside. Eric was standing next to his fireplace with a glass of brandy in his hand. He turned on the spot and let a warm smile slide onto his face._

"_Ahh, my favorite little group in the world." Eric said as he walked over to the group and kissed them all on both cheeks. He then stepped back and let them take a seat on his couch and chairs. _

"_Okay, girls I have a surprise for you." Eric said with a hint on mischievous in his voice. _

"_Eric, what did you do?" Amy asked with worry in her voice. _

"_You'll soon find out, Now close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you too." They slightly hesitated, but did as they were told. Serena could hear a soft scuffle and then the sound of soft footsteps. _

"_Okay when I say open, open…. Okay…Open." Eyes and hand flew apart, and then there were loud gasps._

"_MOLLY" The group screamed out_

"_GIRLS!" Molly screamed back. _

"_What? Who? What's going on?" The six of them said together. Eric let out a deep chuckle._

"_Molly here is going to be your new weaponry specialist, and she is also going to be somewhat of a doctor to you guys." Eric explained. _

"_Wait, she knows about us, about what we do?" Mina asked. Eric nodded his head and continued on. _

"_I told Molly what I did besides govern over the student body here, and I told her about you guys. I asked her to be your Weaponry Specialist. I explained the job to her and she gladly expected. I just didn't tell her whom she'd be working for though." _

"_Oh my gosh! Molly you're going to be working with us!" Mina said jumping up and down with Serena. Raye, Amy, and Lita took the more modest approach and congratulated her. After a minute Serena and Mina sat down. _

"_Wait, how did you pick Molly, Eric?" Amy asked. _

"_It's more like she found us. She got top scores on her entrance exams. They were very close to yours Amy. when I found out her scores were near yours I knew I had to have her on the team, but I also knew that I didn't want another assassin. So I decided we needed a new weaponry specialist. But, first I wanted to see how you all responded to her without me forcing her on you guys, and from what I've observed you all mesh quite nicely." Eric pause for a minute to let everything be taken in by the girls. "So with that being said, Molly you will start your training now. I want all of you to be ready in two weeks I have a big mission for you it involves multiples." After a few more minutes Eric took Molly to the training room and the girls were dismissed to their dorms. _

FLASHBACK ENDED

There was silence in the room as Serena finished her story. After a couple of minutes Melvin broke the silence.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked.

"One night after one of the missions Eric called me up to his office. He said it was a late night meeting and my presence was needed. I thought the rest of the group would be there as well, but when I got there, Eric was alone with a bottle of whisky in his hand. Every fiber in my body told me to leave, but I decided against my better judgment and stayed." Molly said as she finished putting the last wrap on Darien's arm. She straightened up and continued "He staggered over to me and I immediately smelled the liquor on him. I tried to back away but he grabbed my arm and forced me onto his sofa…" She paused as tears silently fell down her face. Serena got up from her chair and hugged Molly; soon the rest of the girls did the same. There was no need for her to explain the rest. Once Molly got herself together she continued " He said if I told anyone he would personally come after me. After that he fired me and gave me a plane ticket to New York. But I couldn't stay away from Washington! This place is my home, and while I was at Universe you guys became my family. I just couldn't stay away! And luckily I came back. If I hadn't I would have never met Melvin and I would have never seen you guys again."

"Eric lied to us," Mina said more as statement then as a question. Molly turned to her and nodded her head at the statement.

"Yeah, it seems like he's been doing that a lot lately," Melvin said coming around the table to hug Molly. Molly fell into his arms shamelessly. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes and silently fell down her rosy cheeks.

"It seems both are bosses have been lying to us lately." Darien said standing up and walking over to Serena. Serena let herself lean back onto his chest. A few minutes later Molly wiped the tears from her face and Melvin kissed her tenderly on the forehead. She smiled weakly up at him and turned her attention back to the 10 eyes that were focused on her and Melvin.

"So has anyone thought of a plan?" Melvin asked. There was a resounding silence. Serena rolled her eyes and angrily broke it.

"Come one guys we're the best assassin teams in the world! Think!" Serena said pushing herself off Darien's chest. As soon as she did she felt his warmth leave her body and immediately missed it.

"We need to decide which group is going to call and say they're alive." Lita said getting up from her spot on Ken's lap.

"Why even do that? They blew the house up on us. They obviously thought they could take us out that easily. So let's make them think they did," Andrew suggested. Serena balled her hands into fists.

"Why should we give into their schemes! We should hunt them down and do what they trained us to do!" Serena shouted back. Darien put his hand on her shoulder, but it was Raye who spoke.

"Serena he's not saying we give in. He's saying let them think we're dead. It will make it a lot easier for us to track them down," Raye let Chad's grip around her waist slip and she walked over to Serena. "We're going to get them Sere, make no mistake, but right now we have to think with our heads and not with our guns… Okay?" Serena's eyes were casted downward. She knew Raye was right and because of this she lifted her head and nodded.

"Okay," Serena agreed. "But in the meantime what do we do?"

"Well first," Darien said wrapping his arms around Serena's shoulders. "We get some sleep. As much as I want to track them down now, your punches, well, they pack a punch and I need to sleep it off. Care to join me?" Darien asked with mischief in his voice. His eyes glittered dangerously over Serena's body. Serena was about to something back but Greg cut her off.

"Okay!" Greg said picking Amy up bridal style. "Where's the nearest bedroom."

"GREG!" Amy blushed. The rest of the group broke in laughter.

"I've only have 3 rooms and that's including mine. The rest of the rooms are used for, well, you guys." Melvin explained.

" That's fine Mel. The girls can take up one room and me and the boys can take up the other," Darien said. Melvin nodded his head and the groups gathered themselves and moved into their rooms.

The moonlight shone throughout the county styled house as its occupants slept, well at least some of its occupants. Raye sat in the kitchen of Melvin's home eating out a carton of chocolate ice cream. When she first got to Universe Academy she use to sneak down to the academy's kitchen and would sneak a carton of chocolate ice cream out of its colossal fridges. As she turned the spoon upside down her mouth the floorboards near the kitchen let squeak a escape them. Her normal instinct was to ignore it; the house might still be settling, but her assassin instinct, the more dominate part, told her she wasn't the only one up. The noise got louder as the person came closer. Then in one fatal moment a person appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and Raye already had her gun cocked and pointed in the direction of the doorway. She didn't even have to look up from her carton of ice cream to know someone was there.

"So what are you waiting for? You gonna shoot me or not?" Chad asked from the frame of the doorway. At the sound of the his voice Raye let her aim fall from the doorway and she put her gun back on the table next to her ice cream. Chad walked pass Raye and pulled out a spoon from a drawer. He then sat down across from Raye. Raye looked over to him and pushed the ice cream carton towards him. Chad dug into the carton and stuck a spoon full of ice cream into his mouth.

"You know there is a phrase called thank you," Raye said.

"Yeah, but I don't like it so much, so I've deleted out of my vocabulary," Chad answered sarcastically. Raye glared at him, but kept silent. The two stayed silent as they polished off the ice cream. Once they were done Chad picked up the carton and Raye handed her spoon to him. He dumped them into the sink and when he turned around Raye was standing behind him with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Yes?" Chad asked when Raye didn't explain herself. For a second there was nothing but silence between the two, then swiftly Raye grabbed the back of Chad's head and crashed her lips onto his. Chad immediately responded. He grabbed Raye around the waist and picked her up and set her on the counter. He quickly removed her oversized T-shirt to reveal her hard nipples. He quickly removed his lips from Raye's and she gave a soft whimper of protest but he soon silenced her by cupping her breast into his month. Her breath hitched in her throat. He ran his tongue around and around making Raye dizzy with pleasure. Raye quickly reached down and removed her panties. Chad reached down slid his hand around her inner thigh. Raye gladly parted her legs and Chad slipped two fingers inside her. Raye moaned out in pleasure. She reached down tugged his boxers off. Chad was about to position himself to enter inside her but Raye stopped him.

"Do you have a condom?" Raye asked panting a little. Chad opened and closed his mouth like gapping fish. Raye pushed him away and jumped off the counter. "I'm guessing that's a no." Raye said picking up her underwear off the floor, and putting her shirt back on. She looked over her shoulder and winked at a dumbfounded Chad. "Maybe next time." With that she walked out of the kitchen leaving Chad with his boxer's still around his ankles.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The beams of the morning sun glistened through the open cracks of an all white county styled home. Loud cheerful voices filled the house as men and women alike walked the halls in boxers and oversized T-shirts. The air was filled with the scent of breakfast food: Bacon, eggs, and pancakes. The occupants of the house hurriedly made their way to a large dining room where the table was filled with juices of all kinds and enough food to feed an army. As the group sat down their merriment never died. They laughed and talked and got into each other's lives, almost as if they were one big happy family.

"Wow Molly! This is so good," Serena complimented as she stuffed another pancake into her mouth. Darien smirk at how childish Serena was being. He liked this side of her; it was one of the reasons he was falling in love with her.

"Thanks Rena," Molly giggled a response as the group nosily ate the rest of their homemade feast. After an hour or so the merriment died down and a serious atmosphere took over.

"As of last night me and Molly have decided that we're going to help you guys deal with Eric and Raven," Melvin announced. Molly nodded her head in agreement. There was silence as the news played over in the assassins' minds. Then after a long, tension-filled silence Darien broke it.

"We appreciate the offer you guys, but we can't get you more involved then you already are," Darien said looking directly at Melvin and Molly.

"I agree with Darien. Molly, if something happened to you. I couldn't live with myself," Serena piped in. Molly looked down at the napkin in her lap.

"Serena," Molly said looking up to Serena. She then looked to Raye, and then Mina, and to Amy and Lita. " Girls, I can't just sit here and watch my best friends go off to war with the two most powerful Assassin organization bosses. I can't—I won't!" Molly said with seriousness laced throughout her voice. Serena jumped up from her chair knocking it backward.

"Molly! You're not coming!" she turned her attention to Melvin " and neither are you!" At that Melvin jumped up and then Molly, and then Darien, and then the rest of the table stood up.

"RENA! I'm coming! And I don't care what you say! Eric… Eric raped me! I want revenge on him just like you do!" Molly shouted back at her. Serena opened her mouth to retaliate but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up see Darien was the one who put a stopper on her shouting match with Molly.

"Babe, it might not be a bad idea. We owe them a lot and Mel has been are weaponry specialist for years now and I'm sure Molly still remembers how to be weaponry specialist." He directed this last part at Molly, who nodded in response. Serena opened her month again to say something but Darien silenced her with a look.

"Fine," Serena huffed out. "But God dammit if something happens to either of you I'm killing you both." Molly and Melvin both let out a light chuckle and nodded their heads.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way. What do we do next?" Andrew asked.

"Me and Molly have that all figured out as well." Melvin mumbled something to Molly and excused himself from the table. A couple of minutes later he came back with long rolls of paper. Molly removed some of the dishes from the table to make room for them. Once she did Melvin let the bundle of paper rolls fall onto the table in front of him.

"What the hell is this?" Raye asked, getting up from her seat and walking around the table to get a better look at what Melvin was now getting excited over. He rubbed his hands together like a greedy child in a candy store.

"Mel, What did you do?" asked Darien. He could see the mischievous gleam in his eye, and that meant only one thing. Melvin had hacked into a computer system that was un-hackable. Melvin looked up from the papers and gave Darien the most twisted smile. Yep. He had done what Darien was thinking.

"Whose computer?" Darien asked folding his arms across his toned chest. Serena looked up at Darien with a confused look. How did he know Melvin had hacked into someone's computer?

"Well if you must know," Melvin said unrolling the paper and showing the awaiting group what he and Molly had been doing all last night while they slept.

There were four blueprints. The first set looked like blueprints to a house or a mansion of some sorts. The next pair looked like blueprints to a building or an even larger home.

"Molly, whose houses are these," Amy asked as her eyes roamed over the paper. Molly leaned forwarded and pointed at the first blueprint Melvin had unrolled.

"This is Eric Maxwell's mansion." Molly said in a casual tone. Heads snapped up from the blueprints.

"WHAT!" yelled the assassins in unison. Melvin snaked her arm around Molly's neck and gave the group an award-winning smile.

"Yep. While you all were catching Z's yesterday Molly and me were up half the night trying, and successfully hacking to both of your schools databases and pulling out the original blueprints of the school and we've also got the blueprints to both of your boss's mansions." Melvin finished.

"How did you get pass the security codes?" Amy asked as she looked over Universe academy's original blueprints.

"It was pretty difficult. There were a lot of keywords and passwords that we had to overcome just to get into the outer system, but somehow we got through them. We only had two tries at it, if we typed in the wrong access code too many times it would immediately trigger the alarm. That's what took up most of our time. But once we got those down, the rest came fairly easy." Molly explained as she watched the group look over the blueprints.

"So now that we've got the blueprints. What's next?" Andrew asked again.

"We decide who were going after first. I say we take my boss out first, we want him to get the full force of my anger." Lita said balling her hands into fist and digging her nails into her tan skin. Ken winced out how hard she was digging her nails into herself and quickly went over to her to relive her poor hands.

"But why even decide all that?" Greg asked, stepping away from the blueprints.

"Greg's right. We should find out when both of them are scheduled to meet each other again and take them both out. That way they won't have time to warn each other." Amy said following up on Greg's comment. The group nodded in agreement with Amy and Greg. Silence fell over the group once more as they reflected on what they had been presented with.

Darien looked from assassin to assassin. He liked the way they somehow all fit together. If he tried hard enough he almost thought he saw a family standing before him and not a group of assassins planning their next kill. Finally his eyes landed on Serena, who looked to be in very deep thought. She had her thumbnail in her mouth and her eyebrows were contracted in concentration. He smiled a little at how concentrated she was. He had never seen her like this. Sure she was tactful and had skills beyond comparison, but he had never seen her so deep in thought it looked like she wasn't even in the room. He was about to tap her, but she opened her mouth to speak.

"Something's not right," Serena said as if she was talking to herself and no else. Darien looked at her with confusion and then up at his friends.

"Babe, what are you talking about," Darien asked. He put his hand on her shoulder and she immediately looked up to him.

"That phone call Chris got the other morning," Serena said. She looked away from Darien and to her friends. By expression on their faces she could tell they had no clue what she was talking about. Serena stepped out reach of Darien and began to peace the length of the table. "The phone call we were all worried about. The mysterious caller with the identity crisis." There was a collective 'Oh' from the assassins and Serena continued. "I don't know but, something's telling me Chris didn't know we were assigned to kill him."

"What are you talking about Serena. You heard him. He said he 'thought they were sending the best to kill him'. If that's not knowing I don't know what is," Raye said.

"Just hear me out Raye. I don't doubt that he didn't know we were assigned to kill him tonight. But when we first took on this mission I don't think he knew anything. I think someone tipped him off and I believe it was the secret business Client and or friend," Serena heard someone drawing their breath to speak and she put her hand up to silence them. "The only emotion that he displayed to me in the car was of pure fear. He knew after that meeting and I want to find who told him and how the hell they knew about us." The group was silent for a moment, making sure Serena had finished. Lita was the first to do her inputting.

"I hear you Rena, but it might have been Eric or their boss, Raven. I mean who else knows about us besides them and our organization, and trust me, no employee is going to rat us out. They don't have enough balls. Whoever did it has power." Lita explained.

"I don't doubt that Lita, but my gut feeling is telling me that they weren't the ones who did it. I think our bosses wanted us to kill the target and wanted us to kill each other in the process. Whoever tipped off Wallden had one purpose and that was to see us dead." Serena stated. The room fell silent again like it did many other times this night. Serena made her way back over to Darien and settled into his open arms.

"Okay, Serena, let's say someone really did tip Wallden off. What are we going to do about it? Go after them and forget about Eric and Raven?" Chad asked. Serena shook her head.

"No, were going after Eric and Raven, but before we lodge a bullet into their heads we're going to get information out of them. They're not stupid. Once they realize their lives are in danger they'll start talking." Serena explained.

"Well I like it. The more in on the scheme to kill us the better." Mina said. The others nodded.

"Well! let's get started then. If we're ever going to track down Eric and Raven and have them in the same room we've got some work ahead of us." Darien said turning the blueprints so that they were facing him. "Melvin, can you get all phone records of Raven or Eric calling each other"

"But-"

"If there was a call place it's traceable. You said you wanted to help, well this will help." Darien said cutting off Melvin. Melvin nodded his head and turned to leave the room. Molly followed him out. Darien turned his attention to the rest of the occupants in the room.

"Okay, if Raven is anything like Eric, he doesn't keep his plans stored in a computer." Darien asked. The girls nodded their heads. "Okay, then that means it time for us to turn into spies."

"What do you mean Dar?" Chad asked.

"We're breaking to into their school." Darien responded.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"You're doing what?!" Shouted Raye, Mina, and Lita together.

"We're breaking into UA." Darien repeated "But of course not without the help of you lovely ladies."

"What makes you think we're going to be able to help you?" Raye asked.

"Well it is your school. You guys are the best tour guides to the place. Why wouldn't you be able to help us?" Chad asked.

"Hmm I don't know… let's see… Oh I know, our organizations believe us to be dead! We can't exactly just walk in and say 'Hi did you miss us?" Mina responded harshly.

"Aww sweetheart we're not asking you to just walk in there! That's why it's called breaking-n-entry!" Andrew said sarcastically while wrapping his arm around Mina's waist. Mina on the other hand pushed him away.

"Don't be a smart ass drew! And what makes you think you can even break in!" Mina said with an angry look on her face.

"Again, that's why you all are coming with us! So we know where all the security alarms are" Andrew said while giving it a second try on wrapping his arm around Mina, this time he succeeded, but only because Mina was distracted by Raye.

"So will someone please tell me the purpose of doing this?" Raye asked.

"We're trying to see when Eric and Raven will be meeting next," Darien responded.

"And once we find that out we can corner them, get information and then put a bullet through their skull's and be done with it," Greg said.

"I don't know guys, this all sounds great when you say it out loud, but like I said its easier said than done, " said Amy while sitting down in a chair in front of Greg. Raye, Mina, and Lita nodded their heads in agreement. Silence fell over the assassins. They were torn and the tension in the room was building and Serena could feel it. She knew if she went along with Darien's plan, her friends would deem her crazy, but the plan was a good one, there was no denying that. If they got into the school and found Eric's little black book they would be closer in finding out who really wanted them dead. Eric and Raven might have thought up the idea on how to get rid of them while doing their own dirty work in the process, but something was telling her that it wasn't Eric and Raven who wanted to get rid of them, someone else had that in mind, and she was determined to find out who that person was. And with that she spoke up.

"We'll be glad to help you, Darien."

"WHAT!" The girls shouted.

"Serena, I'm official taking you to a mental institution" Raye said coming around the table towards Serena. Serena let out a short giggle and backed away.

"Listen to me. If we do this we'll be a step closer to finding the third party in this whole thing," Serena said trying to reason with her friends.

"If there's even a third party." Lita mumbled to Ken. Serena gave her a glare but ignored the comment.

"Okay, well its decided then. We leave at 0800." Darien said. Raye, Mina, Amy, and Lita grumbled something under their breaths and walked out of the room with their respective lovers. Darien turned to Serena and wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at her.

"Thank you." He said. She smiled back at him and he leaned down to kiss her. He captured her lips in a simple kiss and Serena loved it.

"How awake are you?" Serena mumbled into the kiss. Darien gave a short chuckle and broke the kiss.

"Why?" Darien asked with a husky look in his eyes. Serena rolled her eyes and lightly pushed Darien away.

"That's not what I had in mind. You're going to help me train." Serena said.

"What?!" Darien questioned. Serena giggled.

"You're going to help me train. Meet me in the back in five minutes," Serena said walking to the doorway and turning around. "Oh and I would put on all you gear, guns included." With that Serena turned and left the room.

Five minutes later found Serena and Darien in the backyard of Melvin's county home, dressed in all black and in full gear. Serena wore black shorts and a black wife beater with black high heels boots that came up to her knees. Darien wore black shorts with a black t-shirt.

"Okay Darien, don't go easy on me. pretend we're back at Chris's mansion and we don't know each other. You can use any weapon you want." Serena explained.

"I don't think your friends would take it too lightly if I shot you, love." Darien said with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"One, I don't think they would care too much at the moment if you shot me Darien, I think they were planning on doing it anyway, and two I have a form fitting vast on. See." Serena said lifting up her shirt to show Darien what she was talking about. The vast looked like another shirt that fit her body nicely. "It's a new thing that the organization invented. It's saved my life a couple of times. So, if you done being a pussy we can start the training session." Darien smirked again and nodded his head.

"Okay, but let's make a little wager" Darien said with mischief laced throughout his voice. Serena nodded her head in agreement. "If I win you can find your way into my bed tonight. If you win, well you can set your own terms."

"Okay Mr. Shields if I win you have to do anything and everything I say for this entire mission. That means here and anywhere else we might be." Serena said. Darien thought this over for a moment and nodded his head. "Okay, let's begin."

Serena got into her fighting stance and Darien got into his. Serena slowly moved closer and then in one swift moment punched Darien in the jaw. Darien's head snapped backwards, but when he faced Serena again he had a smirk plastered on his.

"Come on babe, you hit like a girl." Murder raged in Serena's eyes after he had said this. She threw another punch at him but Darien easily dodge it. He quickly dropped down and swiped Serena's legs from up under her. Serena hit the ground hard. Darien laughed as he circled around her as she got to her feet. Serena suddenly lunged forward and tackled Darien onto the ground. She drew her fist to punch him but he was quicker than she had realized. Darien flipped her over so that he was now straddling her. He swiftly punched her in the face before she could even react. Serena tired to retaliate by head-butting him but again Darien predicted her movement and caught her forehead in mid but. He grabbed a hand full of her bangs and punched her in the face again. He then quickly rolled off of her and got to his feet.

"Serena you're going to have to do better than that! You need to mind your surroundings. I can predict your every movement. Once you do an attack I automatically store it and remember the stages it took to do the attack. Switch it up! gave me something different. I know they trained you well, so let me see what they've put in my lover's head." Serena climbed to her feet and quickly got into her fighting stance. Darien smirked and sprinted towards her. Serena quickly glanced to her right side to see a tree nearby. She smirked just as Darien was about to make his move she quickly darted to the tree and rebounded off of it and landed a side kick into Darien's face. Darien rebounded quickly and pulled his gun out of his holster and pulled the trigger. Serena saw the gun being pointed in her direction and did a series of back handsprings to avoid the bullets. Then, in mid-back flip she caught a bullet in the chest. She let out a yelp of pain as the bullet embedded itself in her vest and she crumpled to the ground. Darien causally put his gun back in his holster and softly whistled a tune as he walked over to Serena, who was lying face down on the ground. He rolled her over with his boot and crouched down next to her. Serena had her hand over her chest where the bullet was lodged and was panting heavily. Darien let out a long and drawn out whistle.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked with little concern his voice.

"Mother--ahhhhh!" Serena let out a painful scream as Darien stepped on her chest where the bullet had slammed into her vest. Darien sighed and put a little more pressure on the vest wound, which Serena gave a pitiful groan, as if she were on the brink of crying.

"Miss. Wilson you're in no position to be calling me anything other than sweet names." Darien said with a hint of sarcasm. Darien kindly lifted his foot from off Serena's chest, in which she gave audio sigh of relief. She then rolled over onto her side and dislodged the bullet from her vest. After a minute or so Darien spoke.

"So are you going to continue to whining or are you going to fight me? … have I won the wager that easily?" Serena looked up at Darien with rage and murder in her eyes . She pushed back onto her hands and kicked upward so she stood upright again. Serena drop down like she was going to kick Darien's legs out from under him, but when Darien reacted to this Serena flipped backward in a cat-like motion: kicking Darien in the face. Once Darien was stunned by the kick Serena ran forward and pushed hard off the ground. She soared over Darien as she took out her favorite 9mm sliver handgun from its holster. She landed behind Darien and pressed the barrel of the gun to the back of his head. Darien mockingly held up his hands and let out a short chuckle.

"It looks like I win." Serena said panting heavily with a smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah I guess your right love, great job," Darien said congratulating Serena.

"You rea-" Darien swiftly pivoted on his heels and grabbed Serena's gun from her grasp and then elbowed her in the face. Serena fell to the ground and Darien swiftly walked forward and pointed the gun in her face.

"NEVER let your guard down! Just because it's me doesn't mean you can turn off all your bells and whistles!" Darien said a little harshly. He helped Serena up and wiped the blood that was starting to run from her nose. Darien gave a sigh let his voice come to rest at a calm state. "Babe, you're better than that. You and I both know you didn't become one of the world's most deadly assassins by letting your guard down. So please, don't start now." Serena nodded head let Darien pull her into her into his embrace. They stood like this for a moment until Serena happily broke their silence.

"I guess you've won the wager." Serena said with dangerous smirk playing on the edge of her lips. Darien gave a deep laugh and smiled down at her.

"I'm going to call this one a tie." Darien said.

"Okay, well I think it's a perfect time for me to find my way into your bed." Serena said seductively. Darien smiled.

"For once Wilson, I think I'm going to agree with you." Darien said as he and Serena made their way back to the house.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The stars lit up the dark sky well. The air was warm and the wind blew into the trees softly. The grounds of Universe Academy were silent and dark and its occupants slept soundly in their beds unaware that 10 deadly assassins were making their way inside. Ten shadowy figures swiftly and silently made their way across the lawn of university academy. As they neared their detestation, a high tower they slowed and prepared to scale it.

Serena was the last to stealthy scale Universe's walls towards her bedroom window. When she reached her window a body leaned out and offered her a hand. She smiled to herself and took it. Darien pulled her through her window and into her spacious room. Once she found her footing again she looked up to see nine eyes awaiting her presence. She nodded at them and quickly walked over to her bedroom door. She opened it slowly and looked down the dark familiar corridor. Once she saw the coast was clear she closed her door and turned her attention back to the group.

"Okay, the coast is clear," she directed her attention to Amy. "Amy, you and Greg keep watch over the camera's and alter them when needed. Can you do that?" She asked.

"Yes, all the equipment I need is in my room. So that won't be a problem" Amy replied. Serena nodded her head and then directed her attention to Lita and Ken. "Lita, you and Ken I need two to take out the security guards. There's four on the ground, roaming the campus, five roaming the building, and two at in the camera rooms. I know we can slip pass them easily, but I don't want to take any chances of alerting Eric to our presence." Ken and Lita nodded their heads saying the understood. Serena finally turned her attention Mina, Andrew, Raye, and Chad.

"You four will be with me and Darien when we break into Eric's office. When we get there I'll give you your duties." Serena finished. Everyone nodded their head saying the understood everything that was said. "Okay, well off to your separate missions" The assassins turned to leave but Serena stopped them. "Oh, before you go, If the mission is compromised get out, and we'll me back at the base." The couples nodded their heads and went to their separate missions. Lita and Ken went back out Serena's bedroom window to take care of the guards , and Amy and Greg went off to her room to complete their task. Serena, Darien, Raye, Chad, and Mina and Andrew were the only ones left .

"Serena, we can use the secret passage that leads into the office" Raye suggested once they were alone.

"Your right. There aren't any camera's to worry about, and plus Eric doesn't know about it." Serena said agreeing with Raye. Serena went over to her door again and peeked out to see the still dark corridor. She reached up to her ear piece and spoke.

"Amy, I need to alter the camera's on the south side of the building, and the surrounding ones. We're going to the secret passageway," Serena explained.

"Alright Sere. Me and Greg on it. But you have to wait for my signal. " Amy said as she got to work on Serena's request.

"Alright let's go," Serena said taking the lead moving towards her door. She pecked out again and she was still met with the same dark corridor as before. When she saw it was safe she darted down the hallway with the others on her heels. The hallways took many twist and turns but Serena curved with them with ease. Finally they came an opening where the hallway met with the main halls of the academy. Serena stopped abruptly and darted into a space where a public bathroom was looked. Raye and Mina darted into the space with Serena while the guys took to the other space that was located across from theirs.

"Amy I'm about to go into the main hallway in the south wig," Serena stated into her small ear piece.

"Okay give me one sec…." Amy typed furiously on her laptop as she searched the school's security database for a specific security camera. After a few seconds of silence Amy's voice broke through it.

"Okay. Here we go. . . On my mark. . . one … two.. three… Go," Serena and the rest of the team darted out from behind their corners and a raced down the main hallways. As they got to certain points the stopped waited for Amy's signal and then continued to sprint the lengthy hallways. Serena rounded another corner and then stopped abruptly at a painting. Under the painting a golden plate read: Lady Victoria. 1st headmistress of the school. Serena searched the plate edges looking for something. When she found it a smile creased her features and she pressed hard on it. With a silent 'pop' one side of the painting dislodged itself from the wall and opened like a door. Darien stepped forward and opened the secret passageway. When the door was opened wide enough Serena jumped through the opening and disappeared into the darkness. Mina and Raye did the same and soon after the guys followed.

When Serena jumped through the opening there was a big drop. As she fell down the tunnel she removed her gun from its holster. After a few seconds she landed with a soft thud on hard pavement. She quickly moved out of the way as she knew the others would soon follow. She looked to her right and found another small and narrow tunnel. She moved slowly down it the others would have enough time to follow her. After a few seconds, as she predicted, Mina and Raye land with soft thuds next to her. Soon Darien and Andrew followed. Once they were all their they continued on their way.

"How much further?" Andrew asked as they followed each other in a straight line.

"It's just up head," Serena answered. Sure enough, she stopped at a large opening that looked like the back of another painting.  
"Darien, come help me push," Serena asked as she mounted herself against the secret door. Darien did as she asked and pushed on the door. The door swing open to reveal Eric's office on the other side.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I GOT SUPER BUSY. I KNOW THIS ISN'T MUCH OF A CHAPTER EITHER.. BUT I PROMISE THE ACTION WILL COME SOON. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND STAY ON THE LOOK OUT FOR CHAPTER 23. **


End file.
